Good Things Come Out Of Tragedys
by gianahennelly
Summary: Kakashi is a long time friend and lover to Mikoto Uchicha so when her entire clan dies and Sasuke is the only one left alive, Kakashi makes up his mind to take care of his son. But will it be so easy when he grows up with hatred in his heart and makes it is life goal to end his brother's life? Will it be any easier to put back the pieces of Sasuke's broken heart back together
1. Chapter 1

Good Things Can Come Out Of Tragedy

Kakashi POV

It was 3 in the morning when I heard a pounding at the door I groaned and turned onto my back and looked at the clock that was on the bedside table. It was 3:01 am now I could see the number blinking on and off for a moment.

"Hatake gets up this is a matter of great importance." I sighed I could hear the person yelling from my apartment I groaned and got out of the bed and walked down the stairs. Letting the echo of my footsteps be the only noise that my ears could handle this late at night. I moaned a little as a big light hit my face as I opened the door to see two ninjas looking at me.

"What is so important" There was an expression of horror painted all over their faces. "It's the Uchiha they are…." I heard the words but my brain couldn't process it Mikoto was a good friend of mine hell we went to class together she was amazing mother to be taken out by her own son.

"The little one Sasuke where the hell is he." I looked at them waiting for a response as a horrid look appeared on their face, I turned white a sheet as I felt the fear in my chest start to grow even more frantic than before.

"He is at the hospital I…" I didn't wait for him to finish the sentence I ran all the way they're not even bothered by the pouring rain or the fact that I wasn't even wearing shoes bother me.

I made it to the large white and green building when I ran in to find the Hokage standing there with a little boy in shock. He was sitting on the white coat with doctors swimming him. His eyes were void of any emotion but I knew them well. The dark blue eyes were the same ones that I looked into when he was first born and the same eyes that I use it watch when Mikoto was busy. They were the same eyes of the women that I used to be in love with. I sighed and looked at him for a moment before feeling a primal urge to hold him.

I walked slowly and only stopped when I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to look at the 3rd Hokage. I had to resist the urge to growl at him. "Stop we must talk I want you to hunt down the boy and make him pay…."

"Kakashi" I turned to see that Sasuke eyes were filled to the brim with tears I sighed and walked over to him as he jumped into my arms. What kind of seven years old has to deal with this shit. I sighed and tangled my fingers into his soft black blue hair before gently stroking his head and turned to look at the Hokage. Gently bouncing Sasuke up and down to try and get him to stop crying.

I sighed and looked at the Hokage for a moment and then at Sasuke who was still crying into my shoulder. His little shoulder shaking as if the very weight of the world was on them. "Momma and papa there both gone all of them are gone they are dead. He killed him why would they do that?"

This week and terrified voice struck so many chords in my heart as I thought about the turmoil his thought must be in. He pulled his head out of my shoulder and glared up at me tears started to build in his eyes. I sighed and lifted my left hand to his face gently wiping the tears away with my thumb. "I don't know buddy I don't know but you are going to stay with me as your mother wanted." I looked at him and he nodded his head before curling up into my arms and crying into my chest.

I turn it look at the Hokage while trying to comfort Sasuke the best that I could but I couldn't do both. "His mother and I were friends I promised her that if any were to happen to her and her family then I would protect him and look after him. I'm his godfather you should find it in her will it should be back at the compound."

I nodded my head and looked at him for a moment before turning back to look at the doctor for a moment before cuddling Sasuke closer to my chest and sighing. "Can I take him home." I looked at the man in the white lab coat for a moment before sighing.

But he nodded his head and I walked out of the hospital not taking a second look. I rushed back to my apartment being careful not to get Sasuke wet. I sighed greatly my warm breath to hit his face causing goosebumps to form as I looked at him. "Papa?"

I looked down at Sasuke he had a few tears coming from his eyes and I sighed before walking into the living and looking at the picture frame of me and Mikoto at our graduation. She was just as gifted ninja as I was.

I sighed and sat Sasuke down he cuddle up on the couch and I walked out other room for a moment and grabbed a towel and walked back over to Sasuke and dried off his dark black-blue hair for a moment.

I sighed and looked around before carrying up to my room and placing him gently in the bed. I watched him sleep but I could see that his eyes were moving rapidly and I knew that he was having a bad dream. I ran to his sighed the moment that he started to toss and turn and cried out again.

"Mom no wakes up you can't be dead." I looked at him before lifting him gently into my arm and he cuddles up to my chest. Seeing him in this kind of pain drove me to think unspeakable things.

I felt such rage when I thought about the way that Sasuke was feeling and for what Itachi had down I don't think that I could sleep ever again. I spent the night thinking about all of the nights passed events. This wasn't how I wanted things to go down Mikoto was an Uchiha by blood she was forced to marry a man her parents thought would be best.

I sighed he should have married me but with that thought, I groaned and cracked my neck before looking around the sun was breaking through the window and I sighed for a moment before looking down at Sasuke he was still sleeping and his face was at peace. But I could see the dried tear lines that were streaking his cheeks.

I sighed and walked down the steps cracking my back and walking into the kitchen before making some pancakes I was stirring the batters when I hear the footsteps at first I thought that it was Sasuke but when I turned around I was greeted by Kurenai her wild black hair and red eyes wild with confusion.

Her red and white dressed a little too short for my liking. "I sensed another chakra in the house do you want to tell me who that is." I sighed and looked at her for a moment her eyebrow was quirked in question. I ignore the question and started to pour the pancake batter into the pan and fill them and I saw the batter bubble.

I sighed and looked at her and then place the pancake on a pan before hearing another step of padded feet. I sighed and looked at the stairs before washing my hand clean and looking at Sasuke his eyes red-rimmed, as he shuffled his feet over to me I could see the pain in his eyes as I lifted him up into my arms and he buried his face into my chest. "It wasn't a dream was it." I looked at Kurenai and sighed

"I'm sorry buddy they are gone." I looked at him for and then sighed and turned to look at the pictures off in the distant. "How about you eat something and wait with Kurenai while I finished filling out the paperwork to be your official guardian."

I sighed and looked at him for a moment and he nodded his head and I place him gently on the chair and kissed him on the head gently before walking up into my room to get change. I threw on a pair of sweat and the first shirt that I saw at this point there was no reason to get all dressed up.

I sighed heavily before looking at the picture in the living room. Don't worry Mikoto I will protect him to my last breath. I sighed and thought about telling Kurenai the truth about the two of us but nothing good would come out of it that was for sure.

I walked down the stairs and looked at him for a moment and sighed before turning to look at Kurenai who was smiling gently at Sasuke trying not to hurt him in any way like he was a broken toy of some sort. I sighed and kissed her on the lips. I pulled away and looked at Sasuke for a second and smiled at him.

"I will only be gone for an hour or two okay I promise." He nodded head gingerly and looked at Kurenai. I don't need to worry about him misbehaving he was a good kid and even with all this mess this is the one thing that will remain constant.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke POV

I looked at her, her wild red eyes scanning every inch of my face like there was something wrong with me that she was trying to figure out. I sighed before looking at her and then at the pancakes that he made for me. If I looked close enough I could see a frowning face in the syrup. I smiled to myself but it hurt my face to even try. I looked up from my food before looking at it for another moment

"Could you cut this for me he didn't give me a knife." I looked down at my food for a minute before looking at her as she smiled to herself and started to rise from her chair. My mind was in a fog when she walked over to me something seemed off maybe it was because I was all alone in this world.

I sigh heavily before slowly closing my eyes to smell the scent of her perfume as I open my eyes to see that she was bending over the table. It was strange she was cutting my pancake with a kunai knife before licking the extra syrup off of her finger and smiled at me. "There you go little one."

She walked off into the kitchens to clean off her blade and I thought of something the way that Kakashi kissed her. I scooped a lot of pancakes into my mouth and waited for her outcome back. When she did she was a little more sure of herself around me I could tell by the way that she walked. I sighed heavily as she sat down and looked at me.

"Your dating papa aren't you?" I looked at her she had this confused look on her face as I said the words papa. I sighed and looked at her for a minute and then at the picture of my mother in the living room.

I could see her gentle smile and the way that my father eyes lit up when he looked at her. "Yes, I'm dating him." I looked at her and then sighed "But he didn't tell you about my mother did he?" I scope another chunk of pancake into my mouth and looked at her for a moment.

I could see the wheels in her mind turning when she looked at me and then at the picture of my mom and Papa sitting on the end table of the living room. I could tell by the look on her face that she didn't know what I was talking about and that was obvious.

"I heard mom talking on the phone a year ago talking about how if she wasn't forced to marry an outsider then she would have married my real father. Then I heard her say the name Kakashi, see my mother was an Uchiha by blood but her husband was forced upon her but she was sleeping with my real father."

I looked at her for the second, concern shone in her eyes but I looked back down at my pancakes and finished them off before walking into the kitchen. I stood on my tippy toes but still couldn't reach the sink. "Up you go" I turned back to see that Kurenai was lifting me up to the sink. I placed the plate in the skin and washed the sticky syrup off my hands but it was still placed me on the counter and washed off my hands for me before smiling.

"Does your dad know that you know." I looked at her and shook my head no. Then look at my feet she was giving me the same look that my mother used to give me board Itachi. The very thought of his name forced my head to go into a tailspin. I felt this burning sensation coming up my throat. I felt my throat contract as the taste get stronger and then my stomach clench like there was a hand gripping it and I threw up on the floor. Which happen to also include Kurenai's feet. I looked up and she simply cocked her head to the side and smiled at me before whipping my mouth off and looking at me.

"It's alright let's get you on the couch." She said it with so much compassion that it brought tears to my eyes. I try to blink them away but I just couldn't stop crying no matter how hard I tried she simply cooed at me and placed me gently on the couch and hushed me.

"Don't worry your daddy will be home soon." I nodded my head and she walked out of the room. I looked at the small tv before deciding to curl up on the couch when I started to drift off to sleep.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in this house and you have one minute to answer." I opened my eyes slowly to feel something cold against my throat. I looked down to see that there was a knife to my throat. I moaned a little as he drew blood I look at the man he was wearing this hideous full body green skin-tight jumpsuit and had these huge bushy eyebrows. "Let go of me I live here."

I look at him I could only think about my brother the way that his blood-soaked sword was at his side this dangerous look in his eyes like I was nothing but a pest that he wanted to step on only it wasn't worth his energy. Anger and pain bubbled in my stomach and I jumped up slicing a large gash into his wrist with my own dagger before Kurani walked back into the room her feet bare and she simply looked at me.

"Guy what are you doing to this poor baby. Sasuke dear is you okay." She looked at me this look of motherly rage coming into her eyes. Were they dating or was it something else." She walked over to me and lifted me into her arms before walking into the kitchen and placing a towel on my neck to wipe off the small droplets of blood that was leaking out. I looked at her as her rage subside when her deep red eyes met mine.

"You okay?" I nodded my head I hear a low growl "Is he okay look at my wrist he hit a vein." Kurani simply scoffed at him and I sighed before turning to look at Guy "You put a dagger to 7 years old's throat what the hell is wrong with you. In fact get out Kakashi can deal with you when he gets back until then scram." I looked at him and felt the tears well in my eyes when I thought back to Itachi and the others.

But Uchihas wasn't supposed to show their emotions there were supposed to stow them away. Instead, I turned away from Guy whoever he was and cuddle my head into Kurenai's chest before stealing my face and dozing off to sleep. I'll let Papa deal with this when he gets back until then I am going to take a nap.

When I woke up I looked around to see Kurnai was placing a gently white bandage around my neck as she cradled me in her arms. Her searing red eyes soften as she noticed awoke up. Even as I let out a gently when I could feel her rocking me back to sleep as I cuddle close to her chest. For a moment it felt like my mom didn't die and I wasn't lost in a sea of sadness and disappear. A warmth filled my body as I drifted back to sleep.


	3. The Truth Comes Out

Chapter 3 The truth Comes Out

Kakashi's POV

I was walking out of the Hokage's office it had to be the worst meeting ever trying to explain the affair that I and Mikoto had together and even the will that was left behind that explained anything that I failed or couldn't explain myself. I walked out of the office after a large degree of embarrassment. I was walking down the bleak hallways when I saw a bearded man with a cigarette in his mouth looking out of the window.

"How was the talk with the old man nice and embarrassing." I looked at him and sighed "Yup and if that isn't bad enough he is making me get a DNA test. Like the kid hasn't been through enough and now this shit has to be brought up."

I look at him for a moment and then leaned against the wall taking in his deep brown eyes as he offered me a cigarette I debated taking one but shook my head no. "Okay well, you know that you are going to have to tell her that you were sleeping with Mikoto and you have a kid if she hears it around the whisper of the village."

I nodded my head guilt creeping into the pit of my stomach and growl under my breath. "Yeah well, I don't have much of a choice your dick of a father is making me drag him all the way here tomorrow. Of course, all the other joining are going to be here so there are going to be a lot of questions for the little guy." I sighed and looked at Asuma hoping for some wise words of advice but I got nothing.

"Hey, I want to see the kid it has been a while, the last time that I saw him was when 5." I nodded my head and we walked in slices back to my apartment. It had been an eternity when we finally got the house only to hear people yelling one of them being Kurenai the other being…

"Is that Guy?" I looked at him and shook my head "There is no way, he has no reason to be here, you are probably just hearing things" I shook my head hoping that whatever is happening isn't so bad that my life will be screwed up in the process. I walked to the front door to see that there was blood spilling on the kitchen floor and moving towards the door.

I sighed and ran over to the kitchen to see that Guy's wrist was bleeding and Sasuke was cuddled up to Kurenai's chest there was this thin bandage that was covering a small part of his neck. "Sasuke?" He looked up at me shocked and I walked over to him as he stretched his arms out to me. 'Papa"

He snuggled closed out my chest before looking at me his wide rave blue eyes stared intently at me as I simply stared at him in shock. What the hell did he mean by that there is no way that he could know right?

I turned my head to see confusion plastered all over Asuma's eyes as his deep brown eyes looked over my face. If it meant what I think that it meant, I shudder at the thoughts. Even as I turned to my wife I could see the rage lighting up her eyes.

Her cold venomous stare forced chills down my spine as I decided to turn my attention to Guy instead. Rage instantly swept away the fear and trepidation that had quickly filled my heart as I looked at Guy bushy brows.

"Your blood is dripping on my floor get out and come back later and clean this shit up." I look at him he was utterly shocked and then he looks at Sasuke. "That little brat in your arms attacked me." Sasuke head shot up at and he glared at Guy hatred flaring in his eyes before looking past my shoulder to see Ausma.

"He cut my neck and asked me what I was doing here before he killed me I was only defending myself. Daddy, I didn't do anything wrong" I could hear the pain and sadness and pain in his voice as tears started to well in his eyes. Rage filled my heart as I felt my eyes narrow in rage as I glared at Guy while an angry snarl slipped from my lips.

"You attacked my son." I look at him as my brows dipped down before my glared nifty even more. "Asuma could you take him." I looked at him he nodded obviously disturbed at Guy's actions. I placed Sasuke into Ausma arms watching as Asuma strong back disappeared from my line of sight. But I could still hear the slamming of his feet against the steps.

When I was sure that they were gone I glared at Guy before pushing him up against the wall and place a dagger to his neck while Kurnai stood there and glared at my back leaving holes in it. I looked at him for a moment before sighing

"Spit it out! Say it" I look at Guy but I wasn't talking to him I knew that here was angry flaming in my black eyes because he was terrified that I was really going to kill him. "How could you not tell me that you and Mikoto had an affair 7 years ago that resulted in the birth of your son." I looked back at her and sighed

"The affair didn't end after Sasuke was born." She glared at me "We have been dating for the past 2 years and we just got married so please tell me that in the past 2 years you weren't sleeping with her." I shook my head no "I stopped sleeping with her the day that I met you. I was head over heels.

Now, are we done because I would like to know what you put a blade to my son's throat if you don't mind sharing with the class." I snarled out the last part before using to look at Guy. "Well, I am waiting for you." I look at him and he huffed out some air and his skin was turning white. Whiter than the halls in the mission tower.

"I didn't know that he was your son I thought that he was an intruder I didn't know how would you get me to the hospital." I laughed at him before dropping him to the ground. "Get there yourself." I turned to Kurnai and pulled her by the arm and walked up the stairs and stood in the hallway.

"I know that our pist at me but I have to take Sasuke to the mission tower tomorrow with him. Can you get his room to step up while I am doing that." I look at her and she simply nodded her head before walking into the room and smiled at Sasuke.

Asuma was sitting there talking to Sasuke about something but I could tell they didn't want me to know what they were talking about. Asuma struggled to his feet looking at me expectantly. I'm sure that he wanted to know how Guy was doing.

But after I didn't say a word he let his anxious run over Sasuke for a moment before turning to speak. "Well someone has to take him to the hospital. I'll see you guys later." I nodded my head at him and he hugged Kurnai giving her a kiss on the cheek.

I sighed heavily as I rested my head on the dashboard the rest of the night had been uneventful and Sasuke was passed out on my chest at the moment. I look at Kurnai who walked out the bathroom and glared at me for a moment before laying down on the right side of the of the bed looking down at Sasuke before looking at me.

"I still can't believe that you didn't tell me." I looked at her before turning to look at Sasuke his eyes were rapidly moving and he looked like he was going to panic. I sighed and pulled him closer to me as Kurani turn off her light on her side of the tangle.

I simply grabbed my book and started to read it when she cuddles up and looked at Sasuke while he fell asleep. "For someone his age he is taking this surprisingly well." I scoffed at her for moment before laughing bitterly.

"Wait till the funeral comes around he won't be taking it so well then." I shook my head at my bitter tone but I missed Mikoto maybe I could have done something to save her. I sighed and read my book content to stay up the night looking at Sasuke.

The morning came and when I woke up Sasuke was looking up at me but Kurani was nowhere in sight. I sighed and look at him for moment and moved up and looked at the alarm clock I had an hour before I had to be there. "Sasuke how did you know?"

He looked at me confused but when I look closer at his face there was a red rim on his eyes was he crying in his sleep. "I.. I was listening to a conversation that you were having with mom when you were on the phone. Sorry, I know that mom told me not to do that but I couldn't help but listen. Is that why Itachi is so mess up because he isn't your son."

I sighed and kissed his forehand "Don't think about that it. That not good for you someone gets dressed we are going to the mission tower the Hokage needs to talk to you." I watched him out of the bed and he padded feet moved swiftly onto the floor as he made his way to the bathroom. I jumped up and threw on my joining uniform and walked down the stairs before starting to make some coffee.

I place a bowl of Sasuke favorite cereal on the table. At least I hope that it was still his favorite cereal still. When I heard his feet hit the ground I turned to grab my black coffee and sipped it while he ate his cereal with new vigor. "What has you all excited."

I look at him and he smiles sadly at me. "Nothing" He fished up his cereal and we walked out of the house. He placed his hands in his pocket which I knew he was only doing because he thought that he was too old to hold my hand it was the same thing he used to do when he was five.

I shook my head sadly and walked towards the mission tower I could see it looking in the distant. I sighed I knew that this was going to be uncomfortable in more ways than one, one is waving my infidelity in my face like I was some dog that crapped in the house. I shook my head again trying to push the right of my head when I reach the tower and turned to look at Sasuke before opening the door and letting him walk in another bundling first.

When I walked into the tower the door slammed shut meaning that I couldn't see him. I felt something grabbing my pant legs and I lifted him up. "Put me down I can walk." He growled at me but I simply laughed at him and walked up the stairs. "It's 6 flights do you want to walk them with you little legs." I look him in his eyes and his gaze held me.

If it wasn't for my great instinct and the fact that I have run up these stairs so many times I would have fallen that was for sure. "No" He turned to look the stairs as I sprang up then when I finally made it the 6 floors the only floor that had light on this early in the morning.

I could see the Hokage standing in the hallway he has this dangerous look on his face when he looked at me before it softens as his vision shifted from me to Sasuke. "Come along little one we are going to talk without your dad."

I got anxious the last time that I let him out of my sight Guy tired to kill him. The Hokage must have sensed my worry because he grumbled angrily under his breath as he began to roll his eyes. "Deal with it. Come along Sasuke."

I place Sasuke on the floor and he walked over to the Hokage while I walked into the break room and sat on a couch that was right next to window. I slowly started to close my eyes as I drifted off to sleep. The past couple of days I hadn't been sleeping and it was finally catching up to me.

"Papa! Dad wake up" I hear stifled laughed and the feeling of someone pulling on my sleeve, I licked my lips only to hit the fabric of my mask when I opened my eyes there we a few ninja glaring at me and I look down to see a little boy looking at me. I smiled and lifted him into my lap before looking at the others. Sasuke was glaring at me his arms folded "You fell asleep" He pouted a bit and one of the girls call him cute.

"I'm not cute." That only sponsor a large cuter he snarled at them and Guy walked in it sparked my anger. But Sasuke beat me to it and threw a dagger at him. There was since then the other started to laugh

"Wait is the kid that kicks your ass the other night." They laughed and I introduced each of them to Sasuke at a time. He looked a little overwhelmed but he didn't let that stop him. Maybe we are alright.


	4. My Ninja Disaster

Chapter 4 My Ninja Disaster

Sasuke POV

I heard my alarm going off but that didn't matter I was exhausted I could miss the first day, I hit the snooze button and curled up into a ball trying to get warmer. I yawned slightly and closed my eyes ready to go back to sleep when the door slowly creaked open as I fell back to sleep. "Oh no, you don't want the new jonin in charge of your team to think you're a lazy late bum to do you?"

I groaned as I felt an extra weight on the bed right before I was blind by sunlight. I blinked rapidly waiting for the sun to no longer be a nuisance to my eyes before turning to see my father smiling at me. This cocky grin on his face formed freely on his mask as he grinned madly at me.

"What? You have some nerve to talk you are late to everything you do." I look at him and he smiled wider at me before ripping the entire blanket off of my bed. "Get up you're not missing your first day as a genin not negotiable and don't go whining to your mother either." I groaned and looked at him for a moment before he walked you to the room.

I growl under my breath and got dressed before walking down stair to see my father leaning up against the kitchen counter drinking a cup of black coffee. His silver hair wild and obscuring his eyes. I turn to see my mother and was that…. "Uncle Asuma what are you doing here?" I turned to see a man with black hair and deep brown eyes looking at me he smiled wide a cigarette already in his did the ash not get stuck in his beard?

"I thought that I would walk with you and your mom to the school. You excited" I looked at him and sighed and I collapse on the table laying my head on the cold hard surface. "No I wanted to skip but dad said that I have to go. So who is my Jonin leader huh."

I looked at the both of them and they shrugged their shoulders but there was this knowing look on their face. I turn to look, at my mom her wild black hair was brushed for once and her red eyes were alert and there was this malicious glint in them. "Alright dear, we should get going."

I nodded my head at her before walking out of the house with Ausma to my right and my mom to my left running her hand through my hair. I liked it don't get me wrong but it was embarrassing all the same. "Stop that" I look at her and she simply laughed at me "Why?" I grumble under my breath and glared at her while Asuma chuckled next to me before turning to look at them that was staring in the middle of the road.

I knew the person well, her black hair pulled back her eyes clocked in mischievous intent, and that body she was one to remember. "Anko," I said it with a smile and she winked at me. "Hey kid it's been awhile." We both knew that wasn't true but I didn't dare say anything to my mother and uncle around. I nodded my head and turn it looking at the bundling for a moment. "You go on without us we have to talk to Anko really quickly."

I nodded my head at my mother and walked into the building but not before feeling Anko's eyes at my back. I know that she was looking at me. I smile to myself and walked into the building looking at the blank halls as I stumbled into the classroom. I looked at all the student that was on their tippy toes hoping that I was their teachers. I sighed and glared at each one of them before walking up to my seat all the way in the back. I closed my eyes and laid my head down. I didn't really care who walked in if the didn't call my name that there is no reason for me to lift my head.

As I laid my head firmly on the desk I could smell smoke filling the air along with three annoying names entering the world. "Sasuke looks alive" I groaned slightly as I casually let my eyes slip open to resolving the sly grin plastered on my uncles face as his brown eyes lit up with mischief there is something that I am missing I'm sure of it. But it's not like I could ask him not many people knew that he was married to my aunt once upon a time.

Even as he sauntered out of the room with his squad I just knew that there was something that I am missing and I hated that feeling. God could it have been Guy if he was out team leader I think that I would just jump off a bridge at that point. But as the time passed on I felt my eyelids get heavy till I was passed out again.

"So last night was fun we should do it again." I looked up to see that everyone was gone but me and Sakura and that loser great they were my team this was going to suck. I turn it looked at Anko she was smiling at me as she started to walk away I grabbed her by the wrist and smiled cockily at her.

"Tonight see you at the usual spot?" I watched her walked away as this lustful expression filled her eyes and a flirty grin formed on her face. I sat in the middle and placed my hands in front of me interlacing my fingers before holding my mouth behind them.

The Jonin could have been a number of dads friends I could take dad out of the running all together he would have been dressed and ready if he was the teacher. Plus wouldn't teaching his son to be a conflict of interest. I sighed and shook my head sadly there was no way that my luck could be that bad.

I sighed and look at Sakura who was staring intently at something. I sighed and turned to look at what she was staring at only to find a blond hair blue eyes idiot sticking a plastics eraser on top of the door. "He or she is an elite ninja I doubt that they would fall for that you little loser." I look at him for a moment but he kept doing it I just hope that whoever it is didn't lump me in with this loser I mean really I am shocked that the kid even graduated.

I know dad said that they let him in the program because of the beast locked up in him and for saving Iruka but a slacker like that is nothing without the nine tails chakra. I sighed and looked at the clock on the wall we had been here for 2 house I had been knocked out for 2 hours. Jeez, maybe I need to cut back on the training and late nights with Anko.

I shook my head sadly who was I kidding those late nights at the best thing about my nights lately. I sighed and looked up to see the door slowly starting to open and I slammed my head on the table and groaned as the door open to relieve a silver mop of hair you have gotta be kidding me.

That is why he wanted me to show up what a dick. I sighed and he looked at us. "So my first impression is that you are a bunch of idiots." I was groaned and looked at him I could see him smirking behind his mask when he saw how ticked off I was about this whole thing. Dick, then it clicked in my mind this is exactly why uncle Asuma looked too amused.

I watching Naruto fail at life when I release my shurikens and kunais I hope this didn't kill him I might feel guilty. I smiled to myself pretty sure that I got him until his body disappeared and a moss green tree trunk appeared in his place.

I growl under my breath and started to run he knew where I was hiding. I was running through the forest when I heard Sakura scream. I ran toward the noise but she was out cold on the ground her wild pink hair covering her distraught face.

"Pathetic how can you even call yourself a ninja you loser?" My voice sounded so cold and heartless which of course had to be followed by a joyful and annoying voice. "That's not very nice!I taught you better than that, and what would your mother think!" I groaned and turned to see my father standing there smirking under his mask like he was the greatest ninja on the planet.

I rolled my eyes angry I can't believe that he didn't tell me that he was my teacher just the thought of it forced anger in my heart as I closed the gap between the two of us with two long strides.

"Whatever so now you acknowledge me so I guess we're not letting them know I am your son for as long as possible so it doesn't look like you are favoriting me." I tried to keep the aggravation out of my voice as I did my best to not sound hurt. Was he ashamed of me like that asshole was?

I watched him nod his head that didn't evaluate the upset anger that filled my heart, but I spoke in a confident voice, I'm used to shoving my feelings down anyway. "Alright, then I won't hold back." I ran after him I threw a punch but when he caught it I flipped over trying to kick him but he only caught that too.

This forced me to smile he worked this out perfectly. I reached my hand out getting ready to grab the silver bells I had one in my grasp and went to pull it put his kick me away. I smiled and looked at him.

"Not bad kid but don't think you're going to get one of these bells." I smile at him oh I was getting one of those bells before lunch and even if I didn't there is no way that he would fail his own son so double win. Fire Ball Jutsu I put my finger to my lips and exhaled a large ball of fire. I watch a large fireball form before hurling it at the ground.

I smiled and spit out the excess chakra before looking to find that other than the crater I just made on the ground there was nothing else there. I looked up and around me but I couldn't see him. "Below you" I felt the ground slip beneath my feet and I felt like there was someone looking at me with a cocky smile on his face.

"Headhunter Jutsu. Earth style." I looked up to see him looking at me cockily as he crouched down in front of my face so that he was eye level with me before laughing at me. "Oh well that was a good try my precious baby boy but you will never beat me, and don't think that different means better another arrogant remark like that and we will spar going all out"

I growled at him as his tone mocking me. "You're very funny when I get that bell and I will get that bell I am so telling mom about this." He got up he wasn't phased by my threat "Go ahead tell her about that and I will tell her about all the weapons you tried to kill me with."

I snarled under my breath and watched him walk off as the leaf swirled around him. I sighed and struggled to move my arms there was little to no moment when a whirlwind of pink hair caught my eyes. I look at her for a moment and then call out "Sakura" I look at her for a moment and sighed as she collapsed to the ground.

"Utterly useless no worse then unless a liability." I started to move my finger but I still wouldn't be able to get out of the ground. "You want some help?" I look up to see Anko looking at me she had this smug look on her face as she crouched down to eye live before kissing lip was soft and sure I don't even notice that she had pulled me up out of the ground. I sighed and grinned at her.

"I thought that we were waiting until tonight." She laughs at me "Yeah well what can I say I enjoy saving your ass. Later." Just like that, she was gone but I could still feel her warmth on my lips. I shook my head there was no point in me being in a daze there is a fight to win.

"Sakura are you alright" I looked at her as she woke up I look at her and asked her if she was okay but decided to walk away when she didn't say anything. But she simply followed me she was like a lost puppy or kitten that you just couldn't get rid of no matter how hard that you would try. I turn to look at her when the bell went off.

"Great I will not lose this I touched one held one in my hand now I just have to get it. " I turned to look to find a shocked look on her face as she said something but I couldn't hear her I learned a long time ago how to block out the voice I found annoying or unnecessary. I shook my head sadly for a moment before walking out into the clearing to see that Naruto was tied to a post.

I sat down and looked at him and then at Sakura who walked out of the wood ever so happy to see me. I shook my head sadly and look to see my father he had this disappointed look in his eye when he looked at me. He might not so favoritism but that can't be said for disappointment when failing at something. He was lecturing us but I blocked him out and thought about it.

If I could get a bell now then I would be able to stay in the program. I looked at him I am assuming that he said something insult to me I wasn't really paying attention. I charged him but not before he grabbed me by the arm and then twisted it before forcing it against my back. I clamped my mouth shut trying to stifle the pain but it didn't work a whimper a little out in pain.

"Dad stop it hurts" I could feel his grip loosen as I said that under my breath this was as good as it was going to get. I worked my hand to my father waist doing my best to not make a sound or any sudden movements. Soon my fingers curled around to cool metallic bells, as I yanked lightly on the string I doubt that my father even noticed he was so pisted off. I sighed and sat back down if things didn't go well with this second chance all I had to do was show him the bell. Call it a backup plan.

By the day end, we had all passed and I was walking home with my father when he turned to me. Speaking in a soft nad worried tone, "How is your arm buddy I'm sorry for hurting you." I looked at him for a moment as my good arm instantly went to rub my injured arm as if on isn't it.

But as my hand curled around my injured shoulder I felt myself wince as I applied some pressure to it. Damn, I didn't think that he got me that good but I could have been wrong. before holding an arm to my shoulder and trying not to wince when I applied pressure to it. As I didn't say anything I felt my father fidget next to me.

"So we don't need to tell mom about what happened today" I rotated my shoulder a bit before lifting up the bell. "I wouldn't say everything but most of it we can keep to ourselves." He looked down at his waist for a moment before his eyes widen in shock. I think that there was even some pride in those eyes.

"When the hell does you get that off of me." I look at him and smiled "When you were being a dick and hurting my shoulder." I looked at him for a moment and he rolled his eyes "One watch your language and two I am super sorry for that. Well, I will be taking that back now" I smiled wide at him before looking up to see that we were walking the center of town.

"Like hell, you have I won this bell." I laughed before walking to the ramen shop when my mother walked over to us with Asuma and they were both smiling at me. "Not funny you guys could have warned me that he was going to be my teacher." The both laughed and Asuma ruffles my hair before sitting down and ordering a bowl of ramen.

We all did and there was conversation about the most promising student when I saw Kiba walking past he was probably one of the only people that new Kurenai was my stepmom and Kakashi was my dad. I ran over to him and smiled I could feel eyes on my back as they watched me interact with Kiba. I smiled wide at him and he sighed heavily "Alright what do you want man."

I smiled at him wide and unguarded and he got even more skittish "Nothing bad since you're like my closest friend I was hoping that if my parents ask you where I am tomorrow you will tell them that I stay with you for the night." He smiled wide at me "You're hooking up with Anko again aren't you."

I smile wider at him as I'm sure a wild light started to form in my eyes. "Yeah so if you could cover for me if they ask just tell them our usual story." I looked at him and he just nodded his head before waving at my mom. "I'll see you tomorrow man and you owe me for this." I laughed at him and nodded my head before running back over to my family.

My mom was staring at me intently before turning back to her ramen the hum of the conversion was over and they were all looking at me. "I didn't know that you knew Kiba." I look at my father before smirking

"Yeah well you don't know everything that goes on in my life. But this isn't a big deal we are just going to hang out later that cool with you guys." I asked the question and faked worry in my voice but I know that they were going to say yes I just didn't need to seem too eager. "Yeah sure just be back before curfew and if you're going to late remember that there are consequences to our actions."

I looked at him and nodded my head smiling a little before sighing and going back to eating. I just listened to them talk about their old jobs and how now they would have more time to spend freely. I didn't care much I spent enough time with them as is. I looked up to see the moon was setting and my mother and uncle were already starting to drink. I got up and kissed her on the cheek her skin was hot I was guessing it was the booze.

"Alright, I will see you guys later night uncle Asuma."He nodded at me before taking another sip for his sake and turned in to look at the moon as I ran to the outskirt of the forest. I sighed when I reached the large oak tree that had red leaves.

It was always interesting to look at no matter the season the color stayed the same. It was also the first place that I kissed Anko at. I sighed to myself when I felt a shuriken come flying at me I dodge it easily and turn to see Anko staying there. Her trench coat was gone it was just her netted top that left little to the imagination and a short skirt.

I smiled wide at her and walked over to her, she tried to throw a punch at me but I caught it fist easily overpowering her and throwing her away from me before pinning her up against the tree. This large smile on my face. "Got you."

She smiled wide at me before clearing her throat and I felt a cool metal tip at my back. Causing a shiver to go down my spine. I sighed and turned to see a kunai at my back. "Well this sucks doesn't it we are at a stalemate there is only one way to break the tie." I smile at her coy words before looking down her juicy red lips and kissing her. She moaned into my mouth and I smile wide at her as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

Her kunai dropping in other ground forgotten in the dust. I could win this fight with my tongue alone, "Well I guess that this means that I won the game and you lose."She smiled at me before nodding her head a small red tint appeared on her face as she smiled shyly at me. I kissed her again our tongue locked in a war. I was drawn to her, her scent and soft mouth were too intoxicating to resist. I sighed as she pushed me up against the tree the bark sliding into my skin. I groaned as our lips parted before taking her shirt off.

I woke up in a cool bed my head was pounding I turn to look at the alarm clock but it was off I moaned and looked down to see that Anko was resting her head on my chest for a moment and I smile at her before getting out of bed being gentle in the way that I moved her head before starting to get dressed.

"Where do you think that you are going." I turn to look at Anko her voice was husky and laced with sexy intentions. "I got to the home and get changed before they find out that I didn't stay in the house." I was looking for my shirt when Anko pointed to my chest where I found a hickey sticking out bright red on my collarbone. I sighed and pointed at her neck and chest and she looked down at herself. "For every one hicky you put on me I put 4 on you." She laughed at me before pointing to were my shirt was tucked under the bed. I grabbed it and it on "Kiba is cosigned for you what is the rush." I looked at the window for a moment watching as a few blue jay flew effortless passed the window.

"The rush is that if they go to Kiba house and I'm not there they will find me out." I look at her for a moment I could see her pouty lip sticking out. I laughed and walked over to her before kissing her on the lips. "Don't worry I will be back tonight I got to go through." She smiled at me before I walked out of the house and high tailed it home.

I crawled into the window in my room which was empty causing me to sign out in relief and walked into the bathroom taking a quick shower before walking down the stairs after getting dressed. I made sure that my chest was covered before walking into the kitchen to see that Asuma, my father, and Hayate were standing there glaring at me. I sighed "You called you old Anbu buddies that is weird."

I looked at him for a moment and he sighed heavily as the worry in his eyes started to subside and rage filled his black eye. "Where the hell have you been?" I sighed and looked at him pretending to be confused "What do you mean I was in my room the whole time." He snarled at me his temper was out of control I guess he knew that I was lying.

"Really cause I woke up this morning to wake you up and you weren't there so you want to explain that again." His lips were curved into a sneer while Hayate and Asuma were shaking their heads slowly for a moment.

"I was at Kiba's we were training in the woods and it was getting late. His house was closed and I knew it would take me forever to get home. I thought that it's better to stay at his house than to come in the house late and get yelled at for something that I did or didn't do. You can totally ask him if you want."

Dad snapped for am getting tired of my lies so he regained his composure. "Don't move from this spot." I watched he walks out the room and Hayate trailed after him while Asuma took a seat at the table. I look at him one of my eyebrows raise and he simply smiled "Someone has to make sure that you don't run for it sit down." I gulp and look at him I hope that Kiba could keep his composure and lie up.

Even as I sat at the breakfast table struggling to my food i swear that I could feel myself unraveling. But I had to keep up my stoic mask or uncle Ausma would know that there is something wrong. "Alright honey I'm heading out try not to give your dad too much trouble." I watched my mother walk down the stairs fully dressed and completely uninterested in what is happening.

"Do you think that you can talk to dd he is totally overreacting" I tired to keep my voice from being a whiny as my mother gave Asuma a cautious red galance. Asuma simply shrugged his shoulder as he placed another cigarette into his mouth. Man he chains smoke like no one's business. As she turned her red gaze to me I could see the worry in her eyes though I can't tell if it was for me or for dad. "Sorry honey I'm not getting involved be good." Her soft lift gently kissed my temple before running out of the house. Great now I'm all alone.


	5. Not A Good Idea

Chapter 5 Not A Good Idea

Kakashi POV

Blind with rage wasn't the correct word that came to mind were the hell, is he? Nothing but a made bed stared back at me. The deep black blankets seemed untouched like this is the same made bed from yesterday.

My first thought was that he is in the bathroom, so I slowly walked towards the pristine white door. The study wood stared back at me as I hesitantly knocked on the wood, the hard service tracking against my knuckles as I waited for an annoyed response. What the fuck, I slowly made my way into the room to meet an empty room.

The porcine white toilet started back at me as the light blue shower curtain started back purchased girly against the wall leaving a clean tub but not a single bubble of soap or drip of water ran down the wall. So there is no way that he could have taken a shower and made his way to the bridge. Where could he be, my heart crawled in my throat could someone have taken him last night on his way back to the house.

I rushed down the stairs with a mix between panic and rage filled my heart what the hell is going on. I looked at my left to see Kurenai talking happily with Asuma, her red eyes lit up her entire face as an effortless brilliant white smile formed on her face. "Have either of you seen Sasuke?" My question took them both off guards, Kurenai's flawless smile slowly slipped from her face as a worried frown took over her face.

Deep frown lines formed on her face as she started to slowly rise up from her chair, the wood stretched as she shoved her chair roughly against the ground. "He should be in his room he didn't walk passed either of us." Her worry frown from into a anger sneers as she made her way up the stare.

Before I could even say a word to the confused Asuma I turned to see Hayate walking into the house. This blank expression on his face as he opens his mouth to ask me a favor. "I need your help with tracking someone….." Before he could say a word Sasuke came running down the stairs. Like he had been there the whole time, he dares lie to my face when he knew that I knew that he wasn't in his room.

I growl angrily under my breath as my mind drifted back to earlier this morning who is that little brat to make me worry and then lie to me. My muscle seemed to tense from my rage as I crossed the building tops easily. The wind rushed past my face as I turned back to see Hayate was still following. Did he really think that I would take my anger out on another person kid?

"Go home and get some rest Hayate I can handle this my own." I looked at him he had this confused expression on his face before it turned into one of worry. "I'm not here to help you I am here to make sure that you don't go postal on the kid." I shook my head and sighed to myself before dropping down in front of the large brown house and knocked on the door.

I waited a moment and Kiba walked out of the house with his dog. I sighed and looked at him and then at the puppy "Sasuke said that he spent the night here is that true." I looked at him and he sighed as if he was exhausted from my question.

"Yes, he was we were, trying last night he decided that he could use the practice since the first day of ninja training didn't go well for him. But after a while, we lost track of time and before we knew it it was 1 in the morning. Since his curfew was at 10 he asked if he could stay the night with me. He said something about you flipping out if he didn't come home at the right time. Apparently, it's not the first time he was late."

I look at him there was no trace or proof that he was lying only this irritated expression like he didn't want to be here. "I'm sorry but would you mind to get out of my way your wife doesn't want us to be late to training and I walked pretty slow so I like to get a head start."

I look at him for a moment and nodded my head he could still be lying though. This could just be a ploy how could I really be sure. Wait there is one way that I can know for sure, if he spent the night with Sasuke training then he would know about his early training.

"Alright just answer this question what body part did he get injured in practice." If Sasuke really had been here he would have told him about his shoulder injury before they started to spar. Kiba looked at me like he didn't understand the question then sighed.

"Oh so you were serious" He huffed out some hot air and started to walk away. "His shoulder," He said it before snapping his head back. I nodded my head and watched him walk off with a white puffball at his sigh. I shook my head and ran all the way back to be the house I needed to make sure that there wasn't anything else I need to be aware of and I still had to get ready and stop by the cemetery.

I sighed and ran into the house only it find Ausma glaring at Sasuke. "Say that again and I will make you eat your words you got me." Sasuke scoffed cockily at Asum as his deep ravine blue eyes seemed to light up with joy.

Even as he began to speak in a cocky tone I could tell that it was something irrelevant but there could be important. Though I doubt it these two never talk about anything important."Bring it old man"

Sasuke slammed his hands on the table and look at Ausma who simply glared back at him before placing his hand on the table and holding it in the air. I sighed and watched as the two of them clasped hands and started to arms wrestle and here I thought that it was something important. I shook my head sadly and noticed that Kurenai was gone.

"Sasuke you should get going to the practice field we will be doing some mission today." I looked at him and he rolled his eyes at me "No offense dad but you show up late so what is the point in me even bother to show up on time when you won't even be there for another 20 minutes give or take."

I glared heavily at him did he really just say that to me, this boy had to be losing his mind. "You're in trouble do you really want to push me and I am changing your curfew." He looked at me this bright smile appearing on his face and I couldn't wait to crash his dreams. "It's changed to 9 and I don't care if you had a reason you still didn't come home and then you had to nerve to lie straight to my face now get going you can use the walk to cool down and saying no offense doesn't erase the offense"

He snarled and threw his chair back as he began to raise his voice as it hardens in rage and his eyes glew with a burning fury. "I'm not 12 you can't just do this, I have a life outside of this family. By the time that we get down with ninja training and mission, I won't have time to hang out with Kiba. This sucks!" I could see him unraveling as I walked a little closer to him not really bridging the gap between the two of us but being within reaching distance.

"You will start walking and do as you are told if you didn't want you curfew shorten then you should have called and owned up to what you did. Rather than trying to lie straight to my face." He growled under his brat as hatred burned in his eyes, for the most part, I have avoided him saying that he hates me.

But I'm sure that at some point as a teenager he will say it for the moment I just trying to avoid it. After a moment or two his eyes narrowed in rage before he stormed out of the house leaving me with Asuma.

I heard Asuma laughing at me as he picked up Sasuke's flung chair and looked at me his deep brown eyes amused that my morning was going so terribly. "Have fun with that he won't be agreeable to the rest of the day. Now if you don't mind I got 3 moody teenage to deal with."

He chuckled to himself and walked out of the house with Hayate in two I guess he was going home to. I sighed heavily and grabbed my book before walking out of the house and towards the grave. A week, from now, it will have been 6 years since the Uchiha massacre.

6 years since I lost my Mikoto. I shook the thought out of my hand Sasuke got pretty testy this time of the year it was getting close to the massacre and he tends to lose control of his temper.

I looked up towards the mountain of the Hokages and it was strange that there wasn't one for the Uchiha anywhere. They had their grave but with all the great service that they gave to this country and no one can be other of building them a small moment. I growled under my breath when I finally reached the cemetery.

The birds stopped singing and the blinding sunlight didn't seem so bright at this point I wonder if it had something to do with the fact that the center makes people said and feel grief. I sighed and walked over to Mikoto's grave first. Placing my hands together and bowed my head I sighed as all the memories of our life together came back into my mind. Her smile whenever we were training together.

The way she smelled like strawberries, and in the most current memory the day she told me that her parents were forcing her to marry a man she didn't love. It was common back then to marry people based on their families kekkei Genkai and her Uchiha blood gave her one of the more power bloodline traits.

I sighed heavily and lifted my head look at the picture that was placed in a glass case next to her name. Her raven blue hair was loose around her face that kind and a gentle smile plastered there like she never knew how to frown. I sighed and looked at her for a moment before standing up and starting to walk over to Obito's grave.

When I looked up there was a figure standing there looking down at the grave this worried look on his face as he smiled down at the grave slowly rose. I could see the raven hair and the black eyes and I knew them well. "Sasuke you are supposed to be at the bridge waiting for me." I turn it looked at him this frown forming on his face like I said something wrong to him. I crossed the distance between the two of us in three strides.

There was this frown on his face as he turns back to look at the grave. This picture of Obito was bright and colorful you could make out every color of his goggles and his jacket as this wide white smile lit up his face.

"Thought that I had some time so I wanted to stop by pay my respect. But I'm heading out now. Love you mom" Before I could say a word to him he disappeared in the leaves.

For a while, I just stood there memorized lost in time like there wasn't anything I could think of or do. I was numb for a moment before I bend down and brushed the dirt off of his tombstone. Naruto reminded me of Obito personality wise but when it comes to temperament Sasuke could have been his twin.

Help me with this upcoming week Obito give me strength in all of this. I sighed and looked up at the sky strange that the sun would shine on the place of the forgotten. I shot my head up and started to run to the training ground we had a mission today but it wasn't a big deal. They would be picking weeds, walking dogs stuff like that nothing too big for their first missions.

I was running closer and noticed the three kids when I turn to look at Sasuke he looked sullen and pisted off my guess the change in curfew. I smiled at them and ramble on about how some cat crossed my path so I had to take a long way around. I mean I could have told them that I was at my dead girlfriend's grave but that seems way too personal plus I don't want to to make Sasuke more upset that he already is.

I sighed heavily "Alright come then we should get going I am sure you are excited to start your mission." I looked at them and they each nodded their head well at least Naruto and Sakura did but Sasuke didn't even look in my direction. I sighed under my breath, my breath warming up the fabric of my mask.

If he wanted to act like a child then he can act like a child for now. I placed a hand on his shoulder and he looked up at me rage in his eyes but he brushed me off and kept walking. "So sensei what are we doing today." I looked up to see Naruto cutting into my thought. I hid my distracted face well but I could feel a shift in Sasuke's attitude.

I looked at Naruto's his blue eye lit up with excitement it forced a smile out of me and I looked at him "Well your combat abilities are pretty decent. So we are going to be dealing with some muggers that have been on the outskirts of the town. It seems that when people make there a way to the village they are robbed. It's our job to make sure they are brought to justice."

I saw Naruto's face lit up while Sakura's face fell into dread. She decided at that moment to get closer to Sasuke I am guessing she had no intention of fighting. I shook my head sadly and looked towards the gate of the village I sighed heavily before walk out of it. "About a few meters from here off on the side of the forest there is a camp of thugs we should make our way there and deal with them."

I looked at each of the students and they nodded their heads. I smiled at them and ran down the dirt path looking back every once and a while to make sure that they were behind me before veering off into the forest. I was running and jumped over stumps and fallen trees when I heard something hit the ground.

"Watch where you are going you little troll." I knew the irradiated and arrogant voice well "Sasuke?" I turned to look at Sasuke he had this indignant glare directed at Naruto who was staring up at him wide-eyed before his brows scrunched up and his face contorted into rage. "Then you shouldn't have tripped me."

Sasuke smiled arrogantly at him "Yeah? You little loser you tripped over your own feet, not mine and second of all keep your voice down you're going to tell the thugs exactly where we are." I looked at him and then at Naruto and sighed heavily as his whole body seemed to deflate as his face turned a bright red shade from embarrassment.

"Would the both of you stop acting like children and get up or would you rather hand this mission off to Asuma's team." I watched Sasuke scoff at me before walking ahead, Naruto struggled to get back on his feet before running after Sasuke.

I inwardly flinched I knew that this was going to get a lot worse before it got better. I decide to keep a close eye on them as the trees started to become thinner and fewer in numbers until we were staying at the edge of a small clearing. I looked around and saw a small campfire there was a man standing guard off in the distance but he didn't see us.

The other men were walking towards the campfire obvious to us. I ran into a nearby bush and single for the other to do the same. Once we were all covered I look at each of them. When it comes to Sakura she is not the best when it comes to blending with that pink hair and her combat abilities are little to none. Naruto is defiant and dem turned and has some fighting skill and Sasuke I knew his abilities all too well he could handle some ninja at the chunin level if he wanted to.

"Alright, Sakura you're with me. Naruto you take the man off guard and then converge on the fire pit. Sasuke heads for the fire pit directly and takes out as many enemies as you can." I could hear Naruto growling under his breath before it turned into a whine "Let this little loser take care of the guy on guard I can take all the others down with my shadow clones." I looked at him and Sasuke sighed before rolling his eyes.

"Let the twerp take on the bigger guys I don't mind taking the one off guard." He looked at me there was this malicious glint in his eyes. I decide to ignore the look "Alright Naruto but don't make me regret this choice."

I looked at him for a minute and he nodded his head. "Alright go!" I watch them disperse Sasuke had no problem taking care of the guard and he watched as Naruto ran towards the group of men there was at least 6 of them.

He created 5 shadow clones and went to take them down. But each one of the clones was digested with relative ease and brute Naruto was the only one that was left but he didn't let that dispute him he ran to the largest one spouting some idiocy about making them eat his dirt. But the man swiped his hand in the air before it came down on the right side of Naruto's face. "Sakura go grab Naruto."

I ran towards the large man and threw all my weight behind my right shoulder and slammed into the man's chest. I watched his eyes closed and he groaned out in pain. He fell backward his back slamming hard into the tree before he dropped to the ground in a broken heap. "Sasuke" I looked up and he ran over to me I watched his hands fly with incredible speed as he shot out multiple fireballs at the thugs.

One by one they collapse on the ground. He stood and looked at me that gleam in his eyes again before we both walked over to the mess we call Naruto. I shook my head as he slowly rose from his spot and moaned out in pain. "What a loser. Tell me can you do anything right?" It was a genuine question and Sasuke wanted the answer and his condescending voice only made things worse.

Naruto went to go chase after him but he winced. I shook my head sadly and looked at him. "Sakura, Sasuke goes tie up the thugs we need to take them to the Hokage and let him deal with it. Naruto comes here." I watched him walked over to him and I instantly started to check him for cuts and bruises. But other than the large blue and purple whelp that was on his face he seems fine.

"Next time when I give you a plan follow it and try not to make a fuss." I smiled at my mask and he nodded his head before looking at Sasuke. I could see the hatred in his eyes and it burned like an inferno.

"He thinks that he is so great he nothing but a jerk, a stuck up piece of shit." I snarled at him losing control of my emotion for a moment my paternal instinct took over. But that didn't stop him from looking at me questionably. I pretend like I was clearing my throat out before looking at him.

"He's not stuck up he just practices a lot that is all so I will tell you what the next mission you can take the lead." He looked at me and nodded his head excitedly before the others walked over. There were six large men glaring at me, I turned to l look at the one that was passed out on the ground when a ninja appeared over his body. I knew the white mask he was from Anbu and the chakra is was familiar was that.

"Hayate?" I turned to look at Sasuke he had beat me to the punch. The man looked at the both of us before lifting his mask up he smiled wide at Sasuke before turning to look at me."

Glad the kid is still in one piece and don't worry about these guys we got him. The Hokage sensed a ruckus and had us come and see what is going on. I will tell him that you completed your mission you're free to go."

I look at him and nodded my head before turning to look at the kids. "Alright let's head back to the town and we will be down for the day but tomorrow is up bright and early." They nodded their heads and we walked slowly to the village there was no rush. I took at Sakura she was talking to Naruto about how he needed to learn how to listen better. I turned to look at Sasuke he was walking slower than me.

I waited for him to catch up with me and I sighed "What you did was underhanded you know he couldn't take those guys and you willing switch places with him anyway." He looked at me and smirked evilly "You were the one that agrees to do it you didn't have was your choice Kakashi sensei." He mocked my title before looking at Naruto this look of disdain forming on his face.

I slapped him upside the head what is wrong with him what could Naruto possibly have down to earn him this degree of hatred. Could it just because Sasuke thought that Naruto is below him. I honestly couldn't tell you but it worries me that this hatred is going to set him down the wrong path.

"Watch yourself you will show me and your comrades the proper respect." He sighed heavily before turning to look at me "Or what you will change my curfew to 8." He looked at me before picking up speed leaving me in his dust that swirled around his feet. I walked faster to catch up with him looking up at the sky for a moment the sun burning bright and the sky bluer than the seas.

"You're still pisted about that I knew that there was a reason that you still had an attitude." He simply scoffed at my assumption and sped up as if I was nothing more then some annoying nat. This boy would be the death of me is attitude is something that I know he got it from me but that doesn't make it better.

I counted to walk casually behind him as I looked over to see Naruto going to the north and Sakura followed after him I guess they must have been heading in the same direction. Sakura's hair swished back and forth as her head swivel in out direction giving us both warming smiles before running off.

As I shifted to look at Sasuke I could see this deep seeded from forming on his face as he began to walk towards the house forcing me to follow after him. He hasn't said a word for a couple minutes when I saw the house starting to come closer and I figured that this is going to be my only time to talk to him before he ignores me once we get into the house.

"You need to start being nicer to Naruto get to know the kid." I didn't look at Sasuke when I said it so I wasn't even aware that he had stopped walking out of shock. He laughed at me when I finally turned around he simply snarled at me.

"You're not funny and that is not happening he has no skill as a ninja the only reason that he even graduate is that of someone else chakra not his own not his skill he is weak." He glared at me before walking ahead of me and into the house. I shook my head as he slammed the door and walked up the stairs to his room.

I was going to go up there and yell at him but I decided that it wasn't worth the effort. I collapsed on the couch and closed my eyes for a moment before tipping my head back and sighing out of exhaustion. I little nap would do me good.

Kakashi! Hello earth to Kakashi come on we have to go to get going I need to get home." I sighed and opened my eyes to see the sky was lit up with different colors of purple and orange. I smiled to myself before turning to see Mikoto laying on my chest her beautiful smile lit up her face and outshined even the most beautiful sunsets. "Why let's stay here for a little longer after this you go back to the clan of snobs and anti-fun people."

She laughs at me before kissing me, her soft strawberry lips against mine. I smiled at her when she pulled away. "Still as beautiful as the day that I met you." It took her by surprise and I watch her obsidian eyes fill with joy before turning to look at the sunset. She places her ear to my heart and laid her head down.

"I hate it there with him why is it that I have to marry him sure he comes from a powerful clan but so do I why can't I choose who I want to marry. I am an Uchiha dammit we are the best." I laughed at her and she turned her head to look at me confused. "What is so damn funny." I laugh so hard that her entire body shook from it.

"It's just that you Uchihas you sure do think highly of yourself and that pride of yours." I laughed shaking my head sleepily before she punched me in the chest. My heart stung a bit but she smiled wide at me. Before laying back on my chest, I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and she shivered a bit. "I wish that we could stay in this moment with you forever"

"Oh yeah if you think that you are so much better then we will just see tomorrow on our mission." I groaned and rolled onto my side to see a picture of me and Mikoto maybe that was what brought about the dream. Then my mind registered that was Naruto's annoyingly loud voice. I groaned what the hell was he doing here.

"Go away you little pest." I heard the door slam and lock and the shuffling of feet. I slide back on the couch placing an arm over my eyes before groaning. "Sasuke?" I looked up to see that Sasuke was looking at me as he was about to walk out the back door. "Where do you think that you are going." I looked at him and he sighed deeply so much so that it looked like his chest was caving in.

"Yes, dad I am just going outside to sit in the grass and get some sun if you haven't noticed I'm super pale." I laughed a little under my breath before looking at him he seemed pretty determined to go outside and I didn't get that. "Alright well I will join you and you can tell me why Naruto was standing in the front of our house."

I got off the couch and cracked my back before walking out the back door leaving Sasuke stunned for a moment. I feel the sun hit my face and walked out into the grass before laying down and looking up at the sun. I put my arms behind my backing interlocking my finger and closing my eyes getting lost in my thoughts.

It had to be around noon so Kurenai should be home in a couple of hours. I let the sun warm my skin for a few minutes when I hear shuffling next to me. I looked over to see that Sasuke was sitting on my right his eyes closed and his head back as he absorbed the sunlight. "So Naruto why was he here."

I looked at him and he shifts uncomfortably for a moment it almost looked like he was inward flinching. "He wanted to make amends for today I told him no need and he lost it." I look at him there was no change in his blank yet content facial features. There was no crew, usually, when he lies he moves his bangs back.

"Oh, then why was he so mad when you were talking to him." He sighed and opened one of his eyes looking at me critically. "He took it as I was too good to accept his apology. Since I did want to hear your mouth I tried to be polite but it didn't turn out that way. He is such an idiot he can never tell when I am trying to be nice to the little twerp." I nodded my head I looked at him before laying my head back down in the grass.

I couldn't help but think back to all the times that I and Mikoto laid in the grass and sunbathed instead of doing our duties for the day. She always said that it was too nice to work on days like this. I chuckled under my breath and took my mask off I didn't even realize that I had fallen asleep with it on.

I breathe in some fresh air and heard a rumbling sound. I turn to see Sasuke he was laying down in the grass his chin turn upward towards the sun. "You hungry?" I looked at him and he laughed a little bit

"Yeah, I haven't eaten all day." I nodded my head and got up from the grass and walked into the house. I didn't hear him stir so I doubt that he even knew that I left him. I walked into the kitchen looking at the white walls and the pale blue cabinet. I walked over to the pantry and grabbed out a few jars of sauce before looking for a few packs of noodles.

I smiled to myself as I dug around the cabinet. You would think that since Kunai was such a neat freak that she might have actually clean out the cabinets every once in a while. "Mom keeps the strainer in the right draw closer to the pantry."

I heard Sasuke's voice from the backyard so he was aware of what was going on around him. I started to smile as I walked around the kitchen the putting the noodles in the boiling water and starting to make the meatballs for the sauce.

By the time that I was done cooking the sun had gone down and Sasuke had passed out on the couch. I walked into the room and found him curled up in a little ball. If you didn't know the kid you would think that he is the sweetest thing in the world and in some case he could be.

The last thing that I wanted was to wake him up, god knows that he hates to be woken up early let alone at all. But he needed some food then bed there nothing else I can really do. So I crouched down next to him and sighed as I brushed a piece of hair out of his face and shook his shoulder gently.

"Come on little one it's time for dinner." He groaned lightly and open one of his eyes it was glazed over with sleep and I doubt that he wanted to wake up. "Mom home yet?" He looked at me and his start to stretch out his leg on the couch. His tire little voice echoing and bouncing off of the walls.

"Nope but I made pasta you want to eat now or do you want to wait for her." He groaned a little before opening both of his eyes and sitting up on the couch. "Now I'm going to bed after this might as well eat now."

I nodded my head at him and walked into the kitchen grabbing his and my plate and walked into the dining area where a black table top awaited us. I smile and handed him his placed two cups and forks on the table and I smiled at him and I grabbed the juice out of the fridge and handed it to him.

He nodded his head he looks a little tired. I ate my food making idle chit-chat here and there when I decided to bring up the forbidden topic in this house. "So the anniversary is in a week you want to go to the grave"

I looked up to see Sasuke looking down at his plate his eyes were tired and his eyelids were slowly closing and I watched as his head started to droop. I ran over to his side of the table and grabbed him before his head slammed into the red sauce.

I sighed and lifted him bridal style in my arms. He growled lightly under his breath. "Don't want to talk about the massacre right now." I looked at him as his eyes slowly slid open. "If we do then I will have nightmares and I don't want that." I nodded my head and walked up the stairs trying not to hit his head on the banister like I did the last time he nearly passed out. "You need to stop overdoing yourself you know that."

He let out a small groan in agreement as he shifted in my arms resting his head on my heart. I smiled to myself as I push the door open to his room and walked in to look at the bare blue walls. "You should really decorate this room, it's so boring." He laughed at me as I placed him in the bed he sighed as his body hit the cold sheets.

"You're funny really" I smirked at him as I took off his shoes and pulled the blankets up to his chin. "I'll see you in the morning" He smiled at me as his head lolled to the side"Love you dad." I looked down at him his face at peace "Love you son"

I bent down and kissed his forehead before closing the door and laying down the stairs. I heard the door slammed shut and before it was locked. Kurenai smiling at me as she walked down the hallway."I have a proposition for you." I look at her before walking away and lifting the leftover food on Sasuke's plate and bringing it into the kitchen.

I walked over to the white fridge and place the plate on the fridges top shelf being careful to cover the floor. Before leaning against the countertop as I washed my hands and cleaned my plate. "What would that be."

I turned to look at Kurenai as she helped herself to the dinner still on the stove. "You late by the way." She laughed at me before she kissed me on the cheek "You're one to talk and my proposition is that tomorrow we do a training session the three of us. There is a large group of thugs running around the town robbing small merchants and sticking people up.

Kinds like a gang you, me and Asuma teams could work together. Think about it ninja has to work with other squads and have good communication skills with them so it would make sense that we did a drill don't you think." I looked at her and nodded my head t is a good idea and it might help Sasuke and Naruto to work off some of their steam. "Seems like a good idea and now if you excuse me I am going to bed." I kissed her on the cheek and walked up the stairs collapsing in my bed and passing out for the night.


	6. He Had To Lose His Temper

Chapter 6 He Had To Lose His Temper

Sasuke POV

Your hate isn't strong enough and you know what it never will be, you will die like our whore of a mother and your bastard of a father." I watch as my father body was lying limply on the ground, his silver hair dyed red as pools of his crimson blood drenche his body.

"Even your new mother who you have come to love will be stripped from you." I watched as Kurenai's dead body laid next to dad her face stained with tears. Her eyes widen in fear and even as I reached out to her I seemed to drift father way.

"Next I will kill Anko and your so-called godfather Asuma by the time that I am done there will be no one left alive that loves you then I will hunt you down like the little rat that you are and kill you."

I watched as he ran his hand through both of their chests ripping their hearts out, each heart beating once before going till in his hands. The dripped sound of blood echoed in my ears as his pale skin turned a crimson red. I couldn't do anything but watch in horror as he began to eat the hearts.

"Sasuke you need to wake up buddy it's okay it's just a dream." My eyes snapped open and I looked over to see my mother sitting to my left while my father was sitting next to me right his hand on my shoulder. I groaned and slammed my head back into the bed. "What happened why are you in here."

I looked up from the bed for a moment my head sweating and pounding like I was hungover. I could feel a wave of nausea coming over me. I jumped up from my bed and ran into the bathroom. Ignoring the cold that was sweeping up from the flood and covering my feet. I dropped to my knees and puked into the toilet.

I could feel the stomach acid burning my throat and the rancid smell filled my nose but when I thought back to the dream all I could do is throw up. I groaned and lifted my head up whipping off the vomit off my mouth and flung it in the toilet before flushing it and starting to brush my teeth.

I groaned and walked back into the room I stumbled a bit and looked at them and groaned before laying back in the bed. "You were screaming in your sleep that is why we are here. Are you sick?" My mother voice was gentles as she walked over to me and place a hand on my forehead and sighed

"You don't feel warm" Her face formed into a frown.I nodded my head but it was a big mistake the pounding came back and I rolled onto my back looking up at the ceiling. "I was hoping that I could skip the training exercise you had planned for today dad. I really don't feel up to it." I looked at him my face hopeful that he would agree but he never let me miss training unless it was important.

He looked at me brushing my hair out of my face and sighing heavily "Sasuke you know it's not that simple you can't just simply missing training yes I am your father but it is up to the Hokage and the school if you can just blow off trying sick, or not." I groaned and moaned my bones were starting to ache. I changed position and looked at him before curling my legs up to my chest. "How late did you plan on being today?" I looked at him and he sighed "I'll let you sleep in for another hour but you have to go that isn't really negotiable."

I nodded my head and started to slip back into the land of dreams. But I could hear my parents in the background mumbling to themselves about gods know what. I was content to just laying here. That was until the door started to open and I looked over to see my father walking in he was fully dressed he had his mask on and everything.

"Come on it's time to go." I groaned a little in protest but he crouched down to look at me in the eyes before taking off his mask so I could see his face. "You gotta to go we are doing team dynamic training and the team can't practices working together if you aren't there." I groaned a little and he smiled at me

"Suk you promise that you would go if I let you sleep in a hour.I know you don't feel up to it but I would greatly appreciate it if you could get out of the bed. Come on you got ten minutes." I hate it when he uses that stupid pet name. "Dad I don't want to"

No matter how hard I tried I couldn't keep my voice from coming out whiny, but it did the trick dad stopped in tracks. Turning swift on his heels so that he was facing me rather than the open door. Sadness and understanding radiated in his eyes but I knew that he wouldn't let me stay home.

I don't think that I have ever missed a day of training wit my dad no matter the circumstance, but he walked gently over to me. Crouching down so that we were eye level. A sad smile graced his lips as his deep black eyes looked over me. With each passing moment of silence i could see his eyes hardening from rage.

Before he could even lecture me I heard 2 numbers come out of his mouth. "1….2…" I didn't want him to get to three so I grumbled under my breath before begin to swing my legs over the bed. "Good boy."

I hated the fact that, that really worked on me I mean really what am I seven. I shook my head sadly as I began to walk over to my closet grabbing first thing the I saw a pair of black short and a blue shirt with my clan's insignia on it. I smiled to myself for a moment before throwing my shoes on and running out of the house.

The walks with dad was quiet I of could hear the birds singing their tune and people would walk past us and nodded their heads or smile at us. I nodded back trying to be polite but I was so tired that I doubt I could keep the nice act up for much longer. "So what was the dream about?" I look at him as vision from my nightmare flashed before my eye forcing me to break out into a fit of cold sweats.

"Dreams have happy endings dad this one did not and sorry for waking you up." He looked at me concerned and confused I could see it in his eyes "I...I don't even know how to respond to that other then you weren't bugging me. I love you and I was worried about you so I got up. I don't have to but I chose to so no apologizing. Your mother would come from beyond the grave and kill me if she thought I wasn't taking care of you."

He laughed to himself which forced me to smile. "You were dead, mom, Anko, Asuma you were all dead and he ate Asuma and Anko's hearts that was why I puke when I woke up." I looked at him and he sighed and wrapped an arm around my shoulder and pulled me into a hug. Pulling both of us to a spot

"I told you when you were 7 and I will tell you again I love you and I won't let anything happen to you." I look at him and nodded his my head exhaling shakily into his chest before we starting walking had finally reached the other two they seemed pisted off.

But they were only glaring at me like I was the one that made dad late which technically isn't wrong but it's not right either. "Alrighty let's get going to the training ground we have a surprise for you." We? I look at him but he smiled and walked off causing me to trail after him.

When we made it to the training grounds Ausma and mom were there. Standing next to them was their students. "Well, it's about time that you showed up!" I turned to look at Kiba and smiled wide at us.

"Yeah well unlike you the rest of us have lived so we were busy." He laughs and I fist bumped him before looking at Ino she was staring at me dreamily and I decided to ignore her. "Hey, Nara it's been a while." He smiles at me and nodded his head before I turned to Asuma and nodded my head in recognition.

"Whats up Asuma?" He smiled at me and nodded his head "Heard you had an eventful morning." I blush a little bit and he simply laughed at me I glare at my other she simply shrugged her shoulders and turn to look at Kakashi raising her eyebrows and he walked over to them. "Alright listen up we have made up a little test for all of you. There are 20 "thugs" they are ninja chunin mostly and some genin. You are to take them out any means necessary. This is a pass or fail basis."

I look at him and then at the other two team and I got it immediately. "Kiba lets works together trust me on this." I looked at him and he nodded his head. I crouched down and pet Akamaru causing him to bark happily before jumping into my arms he was too cute ever more me. I looked at the senseis and then nodded their heads

"Alright go" I took off with Kiba we were flying to the trees. "So you want to explain this to me." I looked at him and nodded my head "I heard the two of them talking last night a little bit I put the rest of the pieces together myself. They want to see how well we can work with ninjas outside of our own squad. This is their way of testing out teamwork and communication skills. Dad did something similar the first day."

He nodded his head along to my reasoning as we reached a clearing the grass was greener than normal but that wasn't what I was looking at. "Done there" I pointed to a group of men there was 3 of them. "Alright you take out the one to the left I will take out the one at right, hey pup you got the one in the middle think that you can handle it." The dog bark and Kiba smile wide. "Of course he can handle it."

He threw Akamaru a food pellet and his fur started to change to a violent blood red as he grew in size. I dropped it the ground and ran to the one in the right throwing my kunai at him. When he swiped them to the side I started to move my hand. Earth style headhunter Jutsu. I felt myself sink in the ground and I appeared under the thug's feet. I pulled him in the ground leaving only his head.

When I turned to look at the other two thugs two separate black and gray hurricane flew towards them and destroyed them.I sighed and looked at him and then at the Kiba that had just turn back into a dog. I smile at them wide. "We got this in the bag"

I look at him and he smiles wide at me his fangs showing "You know we should get going I doubt that others have figured it out and there are plenty of them left for us to kill or whatever knockout."

I nodded my head at him and we began to run we were able to pick off another 5 people but other than that we didn't find anything and then a bell went off. I ran out with Kiba and Akram following after me and the three sensei were already there. We were the last one there and that makes sense we were the only ones that were actually working.

I sighed and sat down and Kiba sat down next to me and I looked at each of the sensei and they seemed less than impressed was there another detail that I missed. I sighed and looked at me and Asuma was the first one to talk.

"You all failed would anyone like to tell me tells us why." They're looked at each other and Naruto was the first one to speak up. His voice cuts through me like a sharpened katana. "What are you talking about we all took out the guys believe it!"

I rolled my eyes maybe it was the lack of sleep but I couldn't deal with him I mean really how dumb can one person be. "Believe it you still fail you loser. It doesn't matter how many of them you fought. If you didn't work with a member of each of the other team then you fail. We were supposed to build on our communication and and teamwork skills."

I turned to look at Nautor's glaring at him before turning back to look at Asuma and he nodded his head. "That being said Kiba and Sasuke were the closets open to passing." I look at my mother she had this small smile on her face. "You two were the only ones that worked with someone outside of your squad.

Sure Asuma squad had flawless teamwork but they won't be able to work well if other if they can't find others whose jutsu complement their own. Naruto, you and Sakura took out the most foes but there was little to no was giving you good strategies to follow but you refused to listen to her because you were so focused on outshining everyone else."

I smiled "Which is impossible considering that he had no skills." I look at Naruto but turned back to see an angry look at my father face. I sighed and placed my head in my hand I'm so paying for that comment tonight.

He got this vengeful look in his eyes and I sighed "Earth style" I look at him and 9 pull up bars formed out of the ground. "That being said since you all failed this is a second chance. If you can all hang here for at least 5 minutes then you passed but if one of you falls before the 5 minutes are up then you all lose mission privileges for the next week."

I look at him he had to be kidding me, he wasn't.I glared at him and this vindictive look turned into one that said: "if you don't do this you are grounded in life." I sighed heavily and glared at him before getting up and walking to my bar the others did the same. "Oh, one more thing." I turned back to look at my father his eyes had this evil glimmer in them.

"You're not allowed to use any jutsu considering this as improving on your taijutsu most of your performed poorly at hand to hand." I looked at them and sighed before turning it looks at the pole.

Ino jutsu is long distance so she never bothers to build up her strength the said can be said Sakura but as long as they can hold on for 5 minutes then we should be fine. I sighed and looked them

"Go!" Asuma yelled it and I jumped up to the bar and hung there for who knows how long it might have been 4 minutes of one minute, time moves slower when you didn't do anything. "Hey, guys this isn't that bad."

I look at Naruto he was spinning on his pull up bar like spinning and flipping like he was a gymnast. I growled under my breath he was going to fall at this rate and run our chance to go on missions for a week. I growled under my breath and looked as my father facepalmed him and my mother laughed at him and my uncle looked less than impressed with his stupidity. "Naruto knocks it out now"

I knew the voice it was Kiba and I groaned "Don't bother it's like talking to a wall we just have to hope that he doesn't fall before the 5 minutes is up." He looked at me I sighed "Yeah but the kid is the clumsiest person the planet I doubt that he won't fall and knowing our luck he will ruin it for the rest of us."

I look at him and nodded my head slowly before looking at Naruto. "Stop it you, idiot." He looked at me but went back to acting a fool he went to do another loop and then his arms detached from the bar and when I turned to look at Asuma he smiled wide and I knew that it was over. I watched Naruto hit the ground as Asuma laughed.

"Well, you can all thank team 7 for messing up missions for the rest of you for the week." I looked at him confused and I jumped down from the bar and look at him I lost circulation in my arms but they were fine. "Hold up what do you mean because of team 7 that is the idiot that fell not all of team 7. You can't blame us for his idiocy."

I look at him and he glared at me before folding her arms against his chest. "You win and lose as a team." I growled at him "Fuck that shit that is complete and total bullshit why should we pay for that fucking idiot."

I look at him he was ticked off and he wasn't the only one my mother in and father were glaring at me. "Everyone but team 7 is dismissed." I watched the others leave and Kiba placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Not the best move man, just try to keep your temper in check." I looked at Asuma as rage burned brightly in his eyes, without another word Kiba ran away like a dog with his tail between his legs. Some best freind he is. "Sit all three of you now!"

I walked over to the three poles that here there for our second day of training and leaned against one while looking at Naruto that was on the far side of the cleaning trying to ignore me. I looked up at Asuma and he sneered at me.

"You need to learn how to control your temper this is also something that both you and Naruto need to work on. Yes, you understood the challenged but you didn't bother to tell your teammate you had no interest in if they passed or not."

I spit a ground and glare at him "A lion doesn't talk to a mouse. The mouse is below him and there is no point wasting time with something that is destined to fail no matter how hard he tries. He is a waste of space and he doesn't have a place here. He's better off getting kicked out the program or dead."

"Sasuke!" I flinched when I heard how forceful my father voice is. "Oh yeah like you know anything you cocky little brat." I turned to look at Naruto he was leaning against a tree glaring at me. "I am twice the ninja you are, you disgrace your clan I wouldn't doubt it if your mother died because of embarrassment.

You're the waste of space and you're clan got everything they deserve my only regret about the whole thing is that lunatic didn't kill you along with your whore of a mother and ass of a father.

In fact, the world is a better place without the Uchiha and I for one would think that it would be even better placed if someone would have killed you along with if we are lucky he will come back and finish the job!"

I could see him seething with rage and that he didn't know what he was saying but at this exact moment I went numb and the only thing I could feel is the white-hot anger from what he had just said.

I looked to my father his face was blank he didn't know what to do or what to say, Asuma's face turned into a shocked sneer when he looks at Naruto and my mother I could see her eyes widening with rage.

I look at Naruto and thought about the massacre. It replayed before my eyes the way that my grandparents were hung up killed like they were some game that was hunted. My mother lying on the floor while the sword that ran there her was dripping in my brother's hands. I snarled at Naruto and felt my soul-shaking from fury as I looked at him.

"Sakura I don't want to hurt you so you should get out of the way." Sakura looked up from Naruto long enough to look at me and nod her head before moving back. "You ass I watched my family die they were the pride of this village and they were slaughter like cattle and you dare disgrace them.

I will snap your scrawny little neck and stick it on a fucking pike." I chase after him I at such a fast speed that I obscure out of his vision. When I reappeared in his vision I backhand him with my left hand.

I sent him flying to the other end of the clearing I ran trying to get under him and I kicked him high up in the air. He cleared the tops of the trees. For a moment he just floated there then he started to get descend. I started to weave my hands signs. "Fireball Jutsu majestic flame." I inhaled a large amount of chakra getting ready to exhale and a large column of flames appeared shooting the air and hitting what I thought was Naruto. But when the flames died down he was sat next to a tree and mother was standing in front of him.

"Get out of the way." I grabbed my kunai out of my weapon pouch and tied some line on it. I was about to throw the kunai when my mother started to run towards me. I threw the kunai so that the daggers would arc and head start for Naruto and by the time that she'd had noticed it was too late. The dagger made their mark they hit the tree that Naruto was leaning against, he looked shocked but relieved that I messed but I didn't miss.

"Fire style phoenix flames jutsu." The fires extend to my fingertips and out of my mouth setting the string on fire they reached toward trees about to make contact with Naruto when they were cute. I could feel my arms being restrained and I looked up to see Hayate looking at me. "You need to calm down." "Like hell" I yelled and thrash but he wouldn't let go of me.

"Hayate let him go the little bastard deserved it for what he said." I look up to see Asuma outrage burned in his eyes and his voice seemed as cold as steel. Butt the look on his face is what shocked me the most. A dangerous sneer covered his face as his lips curled over his teeth in rage. He looked like he might lung at the brat at any moment.

"You heard him Hayate we are old friends so why don't you let my boy go and let him finish the job," I growled and managed to break free and charged Naruto but this time there were two people holding me down Anko to my left and Hayate to my right while my mother looked me in the eyes.

"Please stop the I don't want it to get any more opulent than it already is. " She looked at me her eyes were playing and I almost gave in but that wasn't happening not after what he said. "Please baby stop." Her voice was pleading and I could see Anko looking at me. Her dark eyes were full of questions and worry for me but I couldn't deal with it now. I want blood and I was going to get it.

"Enough Naruto! Sasuke!" I knew that voice it was the Hokage that is just great. "Anko, Hayate make sure that they both get to my office in one piece. Asuma and Kakashi I would like to talk to the both of you. Kurenai I would like to talk to you as well." They were careful as they carried me away but I wasn't nearly done that was for sure.


	7. This Goes From Bad To Worse

Chapter 7 This Goes From Bad To Worse

Kakashi POV

I watched them cart away Sasuke his shoulder still shaking from his intense rage and it took all I had not to kill Naruto myself how dare he mock the deaths of people that I had once cared about and know personally. Sure most of them didn't like me because Obito gave me his eye but that didn't matter to me they still didn't deserve to die like lambs to the slaughter. "Kakashi what do you have to stay for yourself."

I was so rudely stirred from my thoughts by the voice of the 3rd Hokage. I shook my head before staring into his bleak condescending eyes. "How could you just stand there and do nothing. The same goes for you Asuma why was Kurenai the only one with enough sense to step in and keep the boys from killing each other."

I sneered at him before looking at Kurenai I loved her but what she did was a betrayal of the family. "Simple I chose my son over that idiot he disgraced himself and dare make fun and belittle the pain that we have all been put through because of that massacre. Asuma lost his wife,I lost my first love and the mother of my son.

Hell, I nearly lost my son and he had the audacity to not only say that he was glad that they are dead but that he had wished Itachi had finished the job and killed my son. I refused to let that go by unpunished so I simply did nothing. Unlike you, I am not a heartless monster you didn't bat an eye when they were slaughtered. Now, so close to the anniversary he pulls this stunt he is lucky I didn't kill him."

My voice was filled with rage and indignation and you could hear it below from the empty forest to my back. I felt a warm hand reached and clasp my shoulder I turned to see Asuma standing there shaking his head at me.

"Father you couldn't have expected us to be detached when words like that were spoken. I wouldn't have let Sasuke kill him but the boy did need to learn his lesson."

I watched the Hokage's face turn into a sneer as he looked at the both of us and turned to look at Kurenai. "I would like you to go get Iruka he is Naruto legal guardian and he should be made aware of this. Once you have him bring him to my office and I will pass down my judgment for both of their behaviors." Kurenai looked at me unsure and then at the Hokage and he sighed

"You heard my orders and I expect that you to follow them I understand he's your husband but at this moment you are a shinobi of the village hidden in the leave so go do your god daman job." She nodded her head and walked over to me placing a gentle kiss on my check. "Please don't say anything foolish it won't help you are Sasuke to act rash."

She nodded her head at Asuma and then ran off to find Iraku leaving us alone with the bag of wrinkles. He shifted his vision between the two of us, anger and irrigation ringing out from his eyes.

"The way that the two of you acted is unbecoming, you're not just hurt fathers and husbands you are teachers you were supposed to protect the both of them. Not let your feelings cloud your judgment. It was for this exact reason that I don't want you teaching Sasuke." I scoffed at him and folded my arms across my chest. "Well, then you shouldn't have assigned him to my squad."He snarled at me but I wasn't going to shrink under his glare or his imposing presence.

"It was either you or Kurenai and she would let him do whatever he wanted so I had no choice but to put him with you. Under the condition that the other didn't know he is your son. They would think things unfair and unequal but even with them not knowing you still treat him better than the others."

At that moment my anger flared in the pit of my stomach and I snarled at him. "I hold him to a higher standard if anything I judge him more harshly than the other two. So don't tell me what I do and don't do lord Hokage." I sneered at him and he laughed coldly as his gaze shifted to Ausma. "You! I am disgraced by your actions what were you thinking is beyond me."

His voice was dry and humorless even though he laughed and smiled at me "I will pass the judge on the both of those boys and no matter what decision that I come to I expect the both of you to deal with it.

Then I will deal with the both of you later, for now, get out of my sight I don't want to have to look at either of you right now." I laughed at him and sneered "Fine with me I was tired of listening to you." I jumped out of sight and walk down the streets of the village. My temper was still fairly high and I don't think that I could deal with anyone at the moment. "Let's get a drink." I turn to look at Asuma he was standing next to me, I forced a small smile under my mask before taking it off. "Yeah sure."

We walked to the nearest bar and I collapsed on one of the bar stool. Just resting my hand on my palm and sighing. "If you sign any harder there won't be any air left in your body." I turn to look at Asuma he was smoking a cigarette and ordering some sake when I looked at him.

"I'm sure that he will be fine he is a strong kid and I doubt that the punishment will be too harsh. You got Kurenai watching his back plus I am sure that he is bound to understand where Sasuke anger was coming from.

Especially in 6 days we will all be plagued with grief and anger." I nodded my head along with his reading as I started to chug a bottle of sake. "That is unless your father doesn't understand his could choose to have him lock up. He did assault then hidden leaf's secret weapon."

I rolled my eye at the very thought of Naruto and started to drink. "You can't be to hard on the boy I think he learned his lesson plus it wasn't like Sasuke didn't provoke him by saying that he was better off dead. You can't forget that he provoked Naruto first and I am sure that he will point that out at the meeting."

I sighed and downed the first bottle of sake before ordering another. I rest my elbow on the brown wooden countertop before looking at Ausma. His brown eyes looked like they were glazed over. "Yeah that exactly my point he might not get a fair shake."

Asuma nodded his head before finishing off his bottle of sake as well before ordering another two. "Yeah but you have to remember my father can be quite fair when he wants to be." I laughed at him "Yeah just like when we were kids he was really fair whenever we messed something up."

He laughed at me and sighed "You and Mikoto blowing off your duties isn't really a small mess up." I laughed at him and nodded my head "I guess you are right speaking of Mikoto I was going to head to her grave you want to tag along, I'm sure Riza could use some company." I look at him and his face darkened. "Yeah sounds like a plan."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Judgement Time

Sasuke POV

The whole way there all I could think about was the blood-soaked compound that I hadn't stepped in, in years the way that the place was still like a graveyard and cold and lifeless like a corpse.

Shook me to my core I don't know why it had been years but there was just something about that place that brought up all of my pain and the fear of being alone. Just thinking about it now was enough to shake me out of my angry resolve to go after my brother.

Buy Naruto the nerve that he exhibited saying everything that he did was fucked up. My mother out of all the people in the world didn't deliver what she got but that didn't matter to anyone. They were just glad that ti was her instead of them. That was what held firm in my thought was they escorted me to the room.

The room was cramped and hot not mention that there were two Anbu members breathing down my back. I turn to glare at Anko and Hayate they were sitting in the room behind Naruto so that if I lunged at him they would be there to stop me.

"Hayate can you tell these guys to back up their breath is warming my neck." Hayate looked at me a frown forming on his face "I can't do that you made such a fuss about being complainant that the Hokage wants at least 4 guards on you. Since your mother isn't here to calm you down there is a good chance that two people won't be enough."

I sneered at him and sighed heavily as his glare only intensify "Yeah sorry about that I'm sure that couldn't have been fun for you."He nodded his head slowly and turn to look at Anko who had a heartbroken expression on her face.

"Did you even think about what might happen to you if you did really kill him. What would have happened to the people that care about your well being" I groaned under my breath when I realized how to hurt her voice sound when she looked me. Tears in her eyes that were ready to be shed.

"Please don't do 't cry I didn't think but that I didn't like the things he said about my family's massacre it pushed me over the edge." She didn't seem moved by my word I don't that anything I could say would make her feel any better. If anything I think what I said made her more pisted off. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at me.

"So what people bring about the massacre around this time of year all the time. What should it matter." I tried to keep my temper I didn't want them putting me in chakra blocking cuff.

"Yeah well people usually say I'm sorry for you lost, or oh no did they ever catch the guy. But this was my first time hearing some say the world is a better place with them all dead and how it would be a better place if I had died alongside my whore mother and ass of a father. That's was how you put it Naruto right."

The bitterness in my voice is enough to force a newfound hatred for the little twerp, it took everything I had to get over my checkered past. Sure it's hard for a kid to grow up with almost all of his family slaughtered. But dad helped me through all of it and the fact that not did the things that he said piss me off but hurt and disgrace my father and motehr pissed me off more than anything else.

I got so lost in my thoughts that when I looked up I could see all the jonin in the room direct their eyes towards to him they widen in shock but there was nothing said, Anko glared at him and then glared at me not sure what she should believe and at this point, I don't think that it would dispute her rage or her sadness for what happened and is still going to happen.

"Naruto are you okay?" The door slammed open and Iruka sensei walked into the room and cuddle Naruto looking at the many bruise and scratches that littered his body. He turned to look at me and then at Naruto and sighed. "What the hell is wrong with you what did he ever do to you." I looked at him he shifted uneasily

"He was born, he breathed, he opened his vile mouth there are so many reasons why don't you just pick one." I heard the second set of footsteps and then there was this sharp pain in my head and a shiver ran down my spine when I turned around my mother was standing there. Her red eyes seemed more intense when I looked at them. They were enough to make me shrink in my seat.

"Sasuke doesn't say things like that or you are going to regret them down the road." I turned to look at her and sighed before nodding my head and glaring at Naruto he was lucky there were so many ninjas around her or we would go for another round and this time I wouldn't be stopped.

"What are you doing here you are Kiba sensei aren't you." She smiled and nodded her head but you could tell the smile was forced and there was no joy behind it.

"I deeply regret and apologize for Sasuke actions and for what happened to you boys. Most of all I'm sorry that I didn't act faster but Asuma and Kakashi wouldn't allow me to move and well it's difficult to overpower to high skilled ninja such as them.

Please accept my humblest apologies." She bowed and it looked like her head was about to hit the ground with her forehead. I rolled my eyes which only earned me another smack. "Would you stop doing that." SMACK. "Ill stopped doing it when you stop being disrespectful and stop looking at him like you are going to kill him.

I sighed heavily at her and looked at the door surely dad is coming to right, I hear approaching footsteps and I was hopeful that was him but my hope was shot full of holes when I saw that it was the 3rd Hokage. He sighed at me before turning to look at Naruto this sad smile on his face before he walking passed all of us and walked to his desk. He looked at the 4 Anbu officers and sighed "The four of you are dismissed Sasuke won't try anything with Kurenai here."

I sighed heavily Im so over all of this bullshit, we all know that if this had been anyone else they wouldn't even care. Plus the whole stupid idea that my mother has any effect on what I do is laughable.

"You so sure about that if she couldn't stop me what makes you think that she can now with even less help." I sneered at him and he sighed "Asuma and Kakashi aren't allowed to come to the meeting so they can't hold her back so she doesn't have to delay her attacks as she did before." Great so the old man wasn't coming after all that is just great. I sighed and looked at my mother she glared at me daring me to do something. "Whatever"

I sighed and sunk further into my chair I just want to take a shower, eat and go to sleep and yet I was here. "Would someone like it tell me what's going on." I turned to look at Iruka sensei. "No" I look at him and he sneered angrily who the hell would even want to be in the same room as him.

"Would an adult tell me what is going on and not this little psycho ." I laugh at him and started to rise from my seat when a hand grabbed my shoulder. "You will behave yourself and show the proper respect." I look up to see my mother glaring at me "Fine what every mother." I looked up to see that Naureen eyes had widened with shock.

"Well simply put Iruka…" Iruka turned to look at my mother and she sighed when she saw the rage that was in his eyes. "Your young ward here well he said something about the Uchiha massacre that was rather hurtful and enraged Sasuke as well as Kakashi and Asuma. He went so far as to say that it was a better world without the Uchihas and that he was glad they were all viciously murder.

Which after that point he said he wished the killer would come back and kill Sasuke then the world would truly be perfect. Now you know that with the fact the anniversary of the massacre is coming up Sasuke fuse tended to become shorter and this matter is sensitive to him so he lost his temper and charged Naruto the two the got into a fight.

The other sensei held me back they felt that Naruto and Sasuke should handle the fight. At least that is how they would like to explain it. But that would be a lie." She is totally throwing them under the bus dad is so going to be would think that as his wife she would cover for him a little bit. But I guess that I thought wrong.

She turned to look at me and then at Naruto her eyes adding a bit "You see both Asuma and Kakashi both had people in the Uchiha clan that were dear to them and they were killed in the massacre as well. So they decide not to intervene in the fight before they thought it would teach Naruto a lesson about the deaths and the pediment that the Uchiha found themselves in.

I'm afraid that they all got taken up at the moment that eventually I managed to break free of their hold and me along with Anko and Hayate were able to restrain Sasuke and that is around the time that the Hokage show up and sent me and the boys away."

I looked at her as she finished her statement and shifted her eyes to me signal for me to keep my mouth shut and let her handle this. I sighed and nodded my head before turning to catch Iraku reaction. His face was a mixture of everything, his eyebrow twitched in frustration, there was disappointed shining through his eyes and his stance were tensed and sadness was coming off of him in waves like he couldn't choose just one. At the present moment, he decided to go with rage.

"Naruto you shouldn't have said such hurtful thing but for Sasuke to try and kill you I am so disappointed and full of rage I don't know what to do. Other than that I want Sasuke punished I was something severe and painful." I looked at him my eyes didn't really widen from shocked like he hoped I always knew that deep down there was a very pisted off little man. "I couldn't agree more but seeing as how he provoked me that means that he had a hand in all of it as well. Which by ninja code means that we split the blamed 50, 50 which means that whatever painful punishment I get he gets as well. Aren't our laws just great." I smiled wide at him and he snarled at me before composing himself.

"I will not let you get a rise out of me." I smile and shook my head. "Well, I already have so looked like you are too late." SMACK. My head hurt and stung from the force of that smacked and I look at my mother. She gave me a death glare she was so much like my actual mother, a loving stern pushover when it came to me. I had a small smile on my face as I turned to look at the Hokage. His eyes narrow into silt making the wrinkle in his eyes more defined.

He shifted his vision to me and Naruto and whenever he looked at me his eyes slit even more just a bit more then they were before. "Alright well, you two will work in the mission tower for the next week no ninja training no freedom.

If you aren't working at the mission tower you are going to be confined to your house for the next week. That being said Kakashi and Asuma will keep eyes on the both of you, while Ausma students get the week off this will be a punishment for the two of them as well. Now get out of my office."

He looked at me when he said it but I smiled shrugged my shoulder and walked out of the office. "Sasuke wait." I turned to see my mother standing in the hallway her hands on her hips. "Come here now." I sighed and walked over to her and smiled wearily. "Yeah ma." She twirled her finger around and I looked at her confused.

"Turn" I did as I was told but I was completely confused. SMACK there was a sting in my butt and when I tried around my head had her hand raised and then she whacked me in the head. Heat rushed to my face as my eyes quickly scan the hallway to make sure that there was no one there. The last thing I wanted was to look like a peautenlt child getting spanked in public.

"Don't do something that foolish and stupid again. Do you understand me things could have been a while to worse? You and you're father could have been arrested and thrown in jail." I look at her and sighed before nodding my head and rubbing my butt.

"Sorry I just got so mad and after that nightmare, the massacre flashing before my eyes and I just flipped I'm sorry." I looked up at her and she smiled sadly at me. "It's fine baby come on let's get you home I'm sure you're exhausted" I nodded my head to her and started to walk away.

We had just made it out of the building when I heard footsteps behind me and is, think that sound like my name. I turn just in time to see Naturo running after me and a pisted off Iraku behind him. He stopped short and tried to smile but after seeing my pisted off and tried expression it fell on his face.

"Hey, I just wanted to say that I am sorry about everything I said I shouldn't have been so cruel." I glared at him narrowed my eyes before feeling another sting in my ass. "Yeah, I guess I'm sorry that I tried to kill you." Then the pain got large "I'm sorry I killed you really." I look at him and he smiled wide and ran back to Iruka and they walked off in the other direction. "Can you stop doing that." She smiled wide at me and nodded her head before turning back around and turned my head back. "So was dad pisted." I looked at her and she smiled at me before placing a hand on my head.

"Don't worry about it he was but not at you he is very proud of you, though I don't think you trying to kill your teammate should be a sense of pride for him but it is." I laughed little before looking at the house off in the distance. "Anko is pisted at me she said that I acted carelessly and it didn't matter what he said I shouldn't have gone that far. What do you think?" I looked at her and she smiled sadly before looking away.

"I think that I have no right to judge, I love you and your father but I didn't go the pain of losing everyone I hold dear you and your father did. I can appreciate your pain an I helped the both of you through it sure. But I can't understand that pain which is why yes I wish that you wouldn't have tried to kill him. But I won't judge you for your action in their own right they were justified I just wished you wouldn't have shown such great respect for your elders."

I groaned a little bit before putting my hands in my pocket as we approached the hose. "Yeah I know you and dad are all about respect for your elders and I get that but just because their older doesn't mean that they know everything." She laughed sadly at me like I had said something wrong before slowly shaking her head sadly. "You sound like your father." We had finally made it out of the house and there was someone standing on the roof.

Whoever they were they were wearing Anbu black ops mask and the same black outfit. They jumped from the roof and glared at me and then looked at mom. "Kurenai you have been made aware that from now on for the rest of the week there will be an Anbu guard watching your son and husband." I looked at him and rolled my eyes who the hell were they to treat me like a prisoner in my own home.

"This is bullshit I'll be in my room." I started to walk away but felt a strong hand on my shoulder. I thought that it was my mother but the skin on the hand was rougher. "Watch your mouth." I looked up to see a full head of silver hair. "You reek like sake." He laughed and walked with me into the house while mom talked to the Anbu black ops guy.

"Yeah well neither of us had the best of day and unlike you, I am allowed to drink so I did." I smiled at him as he directed me to the living room. "Sit on the couch I am sure that your mother is going to want to talk to both of us." I nodded my head and sighed alright then let's get this shit show on the road.

We waited for what felt like an hour but she still hadn't even gotten into the house yet, I groaned and sat up on the couches before turning to look at my father he smiled at me before getting up and walking into the kitchen. When he came back into the room he was holding another bottle of sake.

"You really think that drinking is away is a good idea. Mom will be pissed."I looked at him and he laughed "Please she already ratted me out to the Hokage and Iruka hed stopped me on my way back to the cemetery I almost knocked his lights out. But considering that I am already on thin ice I decided not to and walked home." "What mom wouldn't rat you out." He looked at me both of his eyebrow raised and a scowl on his face. "Yeah, you are right sh ratted you out the first chance she got."

He laughed at me and sighed "But she helped you out so I guess I can't be pisted." I nodded my head and got off of the couch and walked down the hallway that led to the stairs. Only hearing my feet shuffling against the hardwood floors. I groaned as my muscle began to stiffen I must have overdone it with the fight. I should really control my chakra better when I am angry.

All my muscle are locking up I should have eased into it. I shook my head before reaching the hall closet. I looked at the steel knob just starting at it for a while before I grabbed it and turned the knob to the right opening the closet. I looked at the shelf and I couldn't see anything I groaned and grabbed the first blanket and pillow I saw before shuffling back in the living room.

My mother still wasn't in the house and I watched my father down a bottle of sake while I laid on the couch. I stuffed the white fluffy pillow under my head and pulled the blanket up to my chin before curling up in a ball and looking at my father. He was starting to get up and he leaned down next to me and sat on the floor.

"So what was the verdict." He didn't look at me when he said it, his gaze was drawn to a picture of me and mom that was across the was the one that had taken the picture. We went to the fair one day with my stepfather was busy. "Mission tower duty and confined to the house.

The same goes for the loser and for you and uncle Asuma it seems like he wants to punish all of us while making it known to the other teams. So that being said there is an Anbu guy that is going to be trailing us for the next week."

I looked at him as my eyelids started to close. He tilted his head back so that he was leaning up against the couch. "Eh that not bad I guess Suarka is going to have a little vacation." He smiled to himself while I rolled my eyes and passed out.

"Aww that so cute it almost makes up for the fact that you are both a total pain in my ass. Get up!" I groaned and open my eyes to see that my dad was asleep in the same potion he was in when I fall asleep for the first time. I looked up to see that my mother was walking in other room her hands on her hips as she looked at the two of us.

"Dad gets up she is here and she doesn't look happy." Dad groaned in his sleep and shifted a little bit until his eyes open and he glared at mom. "Where have you been.' She sighed and crouched down and sat on the floor and look at me and then at dad. I got off of the couch and sat between the two of them. I laid my head down on my mom's lap and she smiled down at me before running her hands through my hair.

"I'm assuming that he gave you the rundown of everything." Dad nodded his head and she sighed even more. She stopped stroking my hair and I whined a little bit and she laughed at me. She stroked my hair and continued to talk. "Well, there is one more thing that you should be aware of." He nodded his head and before looking at me. "During your week at the mission towards filling and stuff, Iruka will be there watching Sasuke to make sure that he doesn't try to kill Naruto again. He doesn't think that Sasuke won't do it again." I scoffed at him "If I kill him I going to do it when there is no witness. Plus it's not even worth the energy that weakling cant stops me." She laughed at me and sighed before hushing me "I don't believe that and neither does he." I sneered at her and laid I had back on the pillow sinking further into the soft cushion

"So basically I lose out of a week of training and on top of that I get a babysitter besides uncle Ausma sand dad that is just great." I yawned and my mom mumbled so cute under her breath. "Don't call me cute" I heard them laugh and whisper to themselves as I fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 So Weird

Naruto POV

"Naruto come on you have to get ready for the mission tower it's a punishment, not a vacation get up." I groaned as I let my head slowly rise off of my pillow I could hear Iruka's voice from the kitchen. I looked at my cramped room and sighed heavily this was all Sasuke fault I was trying to be nice but he had to be a dick about it.

I growled slowly under my breath and got up brushing my teeth and throwing my clothes on before walking out of my room and looked at Iruka he was sipping his coffee fully dressed looking at the newspaper in his lap. "Where are you going."

He smiled at me and sighed heavily "Sometimes I wonder how you can be so dense." He smiled slightly at me before turning it look at the kitchen table. "Eat the next time you eat is at lunch."

I looked at him and nodded my head sitting at the table eating my eggs and bacon simply looking out the was a great day for training but I was going to be stuck in a dark dank room filing away a bunch of stupids reports this was so unfair all because he had to start a fight and then go over bored.

I growled before I looked at the clock. I gulped down the rest of my eggs and stood up and walked over to the couch simply looking at Iraku for a moment. "So are you still mad about the other night."

He sighed heavily and looked at me "It's not that I was mad it was that I was disappointed at the both of you. Yes, Sasuke went through a large ordeal when he watched his family's massacred but it was no excuse for the things he did. I'm just disappointed that you would stoop to his level of insults."

I looked at I man sighed heavily as he looked at me his brown eyes staring into my soul. "It's not like it was unjustified he said that I was better off dead." He nodded his head and looked at me for a moment. "Wait for what?" He looked at me confused and I sighed that was right I didn't mention it in the meeting I must have to forget.

He stood up this confused and irritated look in his eye "Let's walk and talk we don't want to be late." I looked at him confused but it finally clicked he was coming with me. I sighed heavily and walked out of the house with him.

As we were walking down the sidewalk the sun warmed my face and my ears were burning but I think that was because of the fact that people were leering at me. I could hear them whispering about yesterday word must have trailed fast. "So tell me what you said earlier I do not understand why you didn't bring it up earlier. "

I looked at him and sighed before turning to look at the dark dank tower that was looming off in the distance looking like a menace to my ninja training. "Well he was talking but it was more like yelling at Asuma for something and then he said that I was better off dead then a ninja and how I didn't have any real power of my own. I just lost control of my temper and said something that I should not have said but it was his fault."

I looked at him and anger flared in his eyes. I watched his hands snap close into a fist and his knuckles turned white. He spoke through clenched teeth "Why didn't you bring that up in the meeting your punishment would have been lessened."

I looked at him I didn't get why he was so angry all of a sudden. "I was so confused about Sasuke calling Kurenai sensei mom that I kind of got caught up in the moment. Sorry" I looked down at my feet and notice that Iruka stopped walking. I looked at him and he signed sadness shining into his eyes. "I'm not mad at you I am mad at Sasuke for his harsh words and rash actions you are not to blame for him losing his temper. He has never been the same since his family was killed. You know it was his brother that killed his entire clan." I looked at him my eyes widen in shock. "I didn't know that maybe that was why he was so testy. But how is Kurenai his mom?" I looked at him so many questions popped into my mind but I didn't know which one I should pick next. "Well, she I his adoptive enough question, for now, we need to get to the tower."

I nodded my head and walked towards the tower getting ready to brace myself for the annoyance that is Sasuke. But when I go to the tower there was no one there I mean that there were people there but not Sasuke or the senses. I sighed and walked into the building and the Hokage was standing there looking at me. "I will show you to the records room you will spend the day organizing them Asuma, Kakashi and Iruka will monitor you and make sure that the both of you don't start fighting again." I nodded my head at him were looking at my feet I could feel his glare on me it was burning holes in my back I was starting to feel self-conscious. "Alright let's start your punishment." He walked away going up the steps urging me to follow while speaking with Iruka about today's events and how no fighting will be tolerated. This was going to be the worst and longest day ever.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 We Are Going To Be Late

Sasuke POV

"Sasuke comes on you have to go." I could hear my father voice he was soft and gentle but there was something about it that was pushing me. I didn't want to I knew where we were going and I don't think that I could do this. I watched as he passed back and forth against the ground fixing his suit and tie as I sat on the couch looking at my legs. I couldn't no I won't do this.

I can't just go to the funeral. The whole village is going to be watching and I don't think that I can handle any of that. Not without breaking down I don't think that I could ever face the graves of them of any of them let alone my own mother. I sat there staring at my feet and my dad looked at me. Getting on both of his knees so that he was looking me in the eyes. His cold black stored filled with anger and a little worried.

"Sasuke you can not go. Your mother is buried, your aunt Riza and uncle Asuma don't you want to see him. Make him feel better while also making yourself heal slowly." I looked at him and sighed I knew that I had to see him but there was a reason that he wanted me to go other than me. I glared and looked back at him he was trying to guilt me into going.

"I'll go but afterward I don't want to have to handle this." I looked at my father I was afraid to meet his gaze at first that I felt a shift in his body as he lifted me up off the couch and balanced me in his arms. I could feel his warm lips on his temple and this small sad smile on his face. "Alright, then that is what we will do."

"You have got to be kidding me I have been pounding on the door for the past 20 minutes would the three of you get up." I groaned and opened my eyes to see my dad was laying on the couch and me and my mom were leaning up on the couch. Her head as titled back on the black fabric and I had a blanket on the lower half of my body and my head was laying on my mother's lap.

I blink my eyes a few time and sat upright looking towards where the noise was coming from. I looked at Asuma his brown eyes ticked off and frustrated. They were shifting between me and my parents. "Get up we are going to be late" I moaned and place a hand on my head I sleep great but Asuma was giving me a headache. I stood up and crack my bones before looking at my parent they were both still asleep.

I slumped over to Asuma my legs feeling jelly as my heart slowly thud in my chest I'm too exhausted for this shit. I simply grunted and nodded my head towards the kitchen. "Just pour water on them dad didn't stop drinking last night so he is in a drunken stupor at the moment." He nodded head had and look at me "You look like hell kid."I smiled at him and stumbled up the stair and into my room. I switched out of my clothes quickly and ran into the bathing brushing my teeth.

The dream kept replaying in my head what made me think about that day. The day that my world came crashing down and was destroyed all things happy and sunny. I just don't know why it came crashing into my mind today of all days. I tried to shake it out of my head as I sat down on the bed for a month and sighed heavily as my shoulders dropped. I laid my head own for only a second but I ended up passing out

"We should wake him up I mean the tower is right there." I knew the voice it was Asuma "Yeah I suppose but I just can't bring myself to do it" He laughed at my father who had just said that. "Then I will do it. Hey, the kid wakes up we are here." I felt someone pushing my shoulder and woke up slowly. My eyes slid open and I looked to see I was on my fathers back and Asuma was smiling down at me.

"You fell asleep while getting ready jeez kid you should go to bed early." I laughed harshly before looking around "I did go to bed early you dumb ass." I was not a morning person "Watch your mouth" I groaned a little bit and growl at him "I'm tired and I don't want to" I laid my head back on his shoulder and look at the sun that as presently blinding me.

"I appreciate that fact but you will not curse and you will not be rude." I groaned and covered my eyes with the crook of his neck. "Yeah well, then you shouldn't have made me stay up to wait for mom." He shook the head and stopped walking "Come on jump off we are here. " I whined a bit but jumped off of his back causing my legs to crack. I shook them gently and walked into the tower with the other two.

Only to find a grumpy old man looking at us. But it was more like leering when he turned to look at me "You are an hour" I groaned a bit and cracked my neck before looking at him "Mom fell down a flight of stairs we had to make sure that she was okay before leaving the know some of us care about her well being"

He looked straight for a moment and sighed "Well I hope that she is okay now let's go the three of you are not exempt from work." I nodded my head and started to climb the stairs the Hokage didn't bother to follow us we knew where the filing room is. He just made sure that we couldn't leave by standing guard on the exit. I sigh heavily and looked at him before clearing the first set of stairs.

The filing room was on the 6 floor so when my father thought that we walked out of hearing distance he pulled in my ear. "Why would you tell him that." "Ouch would you stop please" Like thing couldn't get worse Asuma grabbed my other ear and yanked on it. "If he finds out you lied we all go down for not speaking up,"

I whine a little bit and they both twisted my ears a little more. "Don't worry about it mom goes along with the lie, it's my excuse for whenever I am late. She goes along with, she was the one that came up with it." I rubbed both of my ears as they let me go.

We walked up to the filing room and I started to get this sense of dread as I looked at the door. It was closed so you really couldn't tell what the hell is going on in there, my father took that moment to gently tug me on the arm and to look me in the eyes. "You will behave understand no fighting no arguing, no matter how much he baits 't brings shame to your clan by buying into all of that Uchiha pride bull shit."

I yawned a little bit and look at him as little tears welled in my eyes from exhaustion"Don't worry dad I worked it out of my system I won't do it again you don't need to worry about me." I looked into his eyes but the worry didn't lessen if anything he got worse. "Alright let's go." I nodded my head as he put his hand on the knob and turned it gingerly. When the door did open Iruka was standing there his arms folded as he sat in a chair in the corner of the room.

He had a good line of sight of Naruto as he filed the reports. "The Hokage wants you to do the books over there. Oh and all three of you are late." I glared at him but walked over to the shelf and looked at the cart that was littered with all types of books.I could hear my father and uncle talking to Iruka.

"Last time I checked I'm a higher level ninja then you and your not my boss," I could hear my father irritated and exasperated voice. He was just as tired as I was if not more plus he was hung over. I keep my face impassive as I listened to them, "Would the both of you stop this there is no point of holding the grudge if the boys can make peace then the two of you should as well." I heard Asuma voice to anyone else it would seem normal but I could hear the strain when he talked about playing nice with a dick like Iruka.

I could hear Iruka scoff at the both of them as I felt eyes on my back "Please you as the son of the Hokage should have acted better." Oh no Asuma hated it when people made it seem like he was above it all because of who his father is. "Whatever doesn't put that baggage on me I'm not my father." "Hey"

I blinked my eyes rapidly for a moment and looked up to see that Naruto was smiling wide at me before turning back to look at the two jonin and the one chunin. "What don't you say that we put all of this behind us. I didn't know everything about the massacre and I'm sorry that I brought up Itachi." I glared daggers at him as my body stiffens from the very mention of his filled me with such anger and recently with fear after that nightmare the others came in drove it was a never-ending cycle of waking up.

Freaking out and going back to sleep so the very mention of his name freaked me out. I guess that the others must have noticed the change in my demeanor as well because their mumbling had stopped. I breathed in slowly and looked at him "Yeah I thought that we already agreed upon that yesterday." His smile grew even wider if that was possible. "Yeah well, I didn't really mean this time I do. Sorry, let's move on okay?"

I look at him and turned to look at the ninja they were pretending like they weren't listing but it was so obvious that they were. "Sure just get back to work I'm not going to get yelled at because of you." I walked away from him putting the books on their proper shelf by alphabetical order. I sighed heavily letting my temper still before continuing to put the books on the shelf.

I worked for about 5 hours when someone strolled into the room and glanced at the two of us and then at the ninja that was sitting in the corner watching us. I think that my father was resting. I sighed heavily and turned to look at the man. "Its break time you got an hour." I sighed heavily and trudged out of the room pushing past him and walking to the break room. I'm sure Anko is there and I really needed to talk to her. I walked down the dank hallway when I heard second footsteps behind me. "What do you want?" I turned to see that Iruka was standing there glaring at me.

"What do you want don't make me repeat myself I have someone I need to talk to and I don't have time to chat with you." I stared at him and he glared at me before turning around and walking away about to tell dad about my sudden outburst.

I sigh and walked into the break room to see Anko and Guy sitting there. Guy looked up at me his eyebrows wiggling and this large smile plastered on his face but you could see the frustration in his eyes no matter how hard he tried to hide it. "Hey Guy"

I look at him and him simply wide at me before looking past my shoulder. "Dads in the filing room if you are looking for another competition." He nodded his head and this blue fire appeared around him and he ran out of the room leaving me with Anko.

There was this implied tension in the room that almost made it unbearable to even be in here. "Anko would you please talk to me I was being a dumbass I get that but you are only punishing yourself by being pissed at me." I looked at her but she simply turned her head away. I walked over to her and took up the seat that guy was in. When she tried to walk away I grabbed her arm forcing her to stumble and sit back down.

She tied to avoid my line of sight but that wasn't going to happen.I grabbed her chin as gently as I could while being firm and tie to look in her eyes but she simply closed them. "Anko please I feel terrible just tell me what to do and I will do it I don't want to see you so sad, so distraught over something that I did. Baby please."

She opened her eyes they were filled with emotion. The most present one being dispaired but there was this burning anger too. But the more that she looked into my eyes the anger in her eyes subsides. "Just...Don't do it again I really can't deal with losing you." I smiled wide at her and nodded my head "Yeah of course." She smiles at me and I kissed her. But pulled away quickly when I heard people walking towards the door. I simply rested my head on the table to make it seem like I was taking a nap.

I waited for the door to open before I looked up to see my father and Asuma walked in. "Where is Guy he was looking for you." He sighed and looked at Anko nodding his head for a moment. He knew her from back in his Anbu days so he always took time to talk to her when he saw her around.

"Yeah, one look at me and he decided that today was not the best day to challenge me. You bothering Anko?" I snorted at him before turning to look at Anko who was laughing. "Are you kidding me Anko loves me." I looked at her and she smiled at me before shaking her head sadly and bursting out into laughter. "Is it a private joke I want to laugh." I turned to look at Asuma he has this cocky smile on his face and the knowing look in his eyes.

"It was nothing uncle." He smiled at me and sat across from me putting his feet up on the table and dad sat next to me this concerned look in his eyes before turning to look at Anko. "I heard you are on house duty tonight ." She glared and nodded her head before looking at me. "Well, Kurenai is cooking tonight sorry." She laughed and looked at me and then at dad. Don't get me, wrong mom is a good cook but dad is a thousand times better.

"I think that I can live through it." She laughed a little bit louder and the door to the breakroom open. I thought that it was Naruto so I instantly tensed up. I felt the smile drop from my face and my shoulder went back and if it was in command. But when the door open it was just my mother and Kiba. The wait was I seeing that right.

"Hey man" I hear a little bark and looked to see that Akamaru was with him. "We brought you guys lunch figured that you might be hungry." My mom walked over to dad and pulled his mask down before kissing him.I fake gag and he laughs at me before placing a kiss on the top of my head. She placed three lunch boxes on the table and looked at me for a moment before looking at Kiba.

I knew that was her subtle way of saying get lost. I grabbed a pair of chopsticks off of the table with my lunch box and walked out with him. I walked the path to the roof of the tower and took a seat. I glanced at Kiba and he was glaring at me. "What?" I knew that I couldn't have food on my face I hadn't even eaten yet." He looked at me narrowing his eyes and then Akamaru barked happily at me.

"You want to know about the other day after you guys left. I'm sure that the Hokage made you guys aware of the whole event." I sighed and looked at the two of them. "Basically he insulted my clan and I went I tried to kill him it wasn't so much the insults themselves but the fact that he tried to mock their deaths you know."

He nodded his head he lost three uncles to an enemy village he understood the pain of losing people that he loved. I sighed and looked out towards the village everyone else was so carefree and I was stuck here putting books on shelves and filing reports. I ate my lunch and sat in silence occasionally talking about the training Kiba did.

"So I got to ask what is it like having Iruka pisted at you, you were like the perfect student in school you could do no wrong." I rolled my eyes at him and sighed before standing up and stretching my legs. "Frankly he is a bit of a dick and by a bit, I mean that he is a super dick. But I gotta to go my break is up I will talk to you later." I waved to him and ran down the stairs and into the building.

I made it back to filing room and Iruka and my father were arguing again before he looked at me and snarled. "Where the hell do you think that you were." I sighed and started to organize the book I didn't bother to look at him but he wasn't letting up. "I was eating my lunch on the roof talking to Kiba if you are really that worried.

I thought the whole purpose of you being here was because you didn't trust me to be around Naruto I'm not around the kid and you flip and when I am near him you flip shit pick a one and stick with it." "Language " I growl under my breath and looked at my father his leering at me, I nodded my head and turned back to stacking the books.

Iruka was still glaring at me but his vision shifted I could feel it and then it went back to me. "Would you mind if I talk to the both of you real quick." I looked at them and then at my father who looked at me like he was a little worried. "Sasuke" I looked up at him and nodded my head "Try not to start a problem while we take time to talk outside." I nodded my head and went back to shelving the books but the moment that they left I walked over to the wall and listened to them. My eyes widen when I heard them talking.

I could hear them arguing about something I don't know what was going on, how the hell did she know none of this makes ones but I moved away from the door getting caught is not the best thing in the world right now. I walked back to the shelf moving the books from one spot on the other.

Ignoring the sound of Naruto humming to himself. I thought that I could deal that was until he had to say something that I could never forgive no matter what. "I would never be taken down like your clan, I'm, not weak and pathetic like most of them, that was why they died in the first place."

I don't know if it was because he was thinking out loud by accident or if it was something else but he snapped his head up and looked at me. I was doing my best not to yell to not lose my shit completely but he was making it hard. I felt the heat rise to my face as this killer look started to form on my face.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Shove The Cat Back In The Box

Kakashi POV

The way that Iruka pulled me and Ausma out of the room worried me I mean what was the meaning of this. I looked at the door I couldn't be sure that Sasuke wouldn't try to kill Naruto he wasn't fooling me he was still upset about the whole ordeal. It, not something that he can just push aside he knows that he never got over his family deaths. So for him to think that it would be just as easy to push aside an insult such as this is….well for lack of a better word idiotic.

"Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai told me that the reason you two didn't stop Sasuke is that you both had people that you cared about that die in the massacre. I think that you should tell me now before I have to pull Sasuke file.

I was a working suspicion about Kakashi but I have to say that I am drawing a blanket when it comes to you Asuma." I watched him for a moment trying to figure out if he is serious or not. As I shifted my gaze to Asuma I watched his shoulder slump as an irate glare from on his face as he began to sigh. I had to resist the flood of anger and damnation that rose in my throat along with some bile. What does it matter his brat as in the wrong no matter if we had a personal interest or not?

"If you are going to waste our time with the garbage then we are going to go back to the room and make sure that something doesn't happen with the boys." We both turn to walk back into the room when Iruka called out to us. "Well, I doubt Sasuke would do anything when his father told him otherwise."

I growled under my breath and place a figure tips to my lips before directing him to the break room. When the door closed behind I checked the room to make sure it was empty when I sat down in a chair and glared at him. "How did you figure it out he looks nothing like me he favors his mother that is for sure." I looked at him and he smiled at me but there was no kindness behind it only this smug undertone.

"The way that he looked at you whenever you're mad at him plus the fact that Kurenai is his stepmother and she happens to be your wife. Then there is the fact that when I tried to pull his file it was restricted to the jonin level and Hokage only." I sighed and looked at him and then at Ausma.

"The Hokage doesn't want the kids to know he thinks that it will seem like I am favorite Sasuke which isn't true. I don't condone his actions the other night and I am not proud of it but that being said this whole matter stay between the two of us."

I was indeed proud of my son he stood up for his clan and I couldn't have been prouder of him but really this prick I couldn't say that to him that would only cause more problems. "Sure if you tell me how that is even possible."

I looked at him confused before cocking my head to the side how did he get this far in life being so navy and stupid. "What do you mean how. I and his mother had an affair it wasn't one of my proudest moment but she was forced to marry a man she didn't love. We had been together since we were kids it only made sense that we were together. When she passed away guardianship was turned over to me. That simple what is there to explain." I looked at him and he sneered at me before turning to Asuma. "I don't get how you fit into all of this into this. I doubt that you were in the dark about Sasuke being his don't even seem shocked about the whole ordeal"

He growled lowly under his breath and leaned against the nearby by wall glaring dagger like he was trying to suck Iruka's soul out of his looked like he was barely being able to contain the bubbling rage inside "My….my wife and I had been married for ten years,she also happened to be Sasuke's aunt. She slaughtered just Mikoto I was off the compound for a mission when I came back I found out what had happened and couldn't handle it. It safe to say that when Naruto mocked her death and said the world was better off without her I lost it. I wasn't better off without her no one was.

He's lucky he still has a tongue to speak with. But I am willing to choke down my grief and my hurt pride for the sake of that boy. If another grudges match is held he will go to jail for murder and I rather not have and Mikoto would rise from rage if that happened"

I looked at Ausma his eyes filled with hurt and resentment. I sighed heavily and looked at Iruka."Now that you have brought up both of our past traumas I expect you to keep this to yourself not even Naruto can't know."

I look at him and he didn't seem phased by my harsh tone or the cruel look that I was sure was shining through my eyes I was so pisted off that I couldn't even think straight. "Yeah, that concludes my questions." I nodded my head and walked out of the room with Asuma's next to me I sighed and walked into the room to see it still in one piece but Naruto wasn't there. I looked at Sasuke he looked at me and there was this worried look in his eyes.

"You okay?" I walked over to Sasuke and place a hand on his shoulders I could feel them shaking. "No, I'm not okay that little twerp he… he is so dead if I see him." Just as he was saying that Iruka walked into the room and looked around his eyes growing frantic. I place a hand on Sasuke as this enraged look took over Iruka's face.

"What did you bastard of a son do to my boy." I look at Iruka glaring before I turned to look at Sasuke. "What happened?" He looks at me and sighed before turning to look at Iruka. "Nothing I didn't do anything he started spouting off some nonsense of how this was no big deal and all that crap and he mentioned the massacre again the comment was rude and I tried to ignore it. But I had this killer look in my eyes and when he turned around to look at me he got scared and ran out of the room."

His shoulder began to shake as I stared down gently at my son I'm not sure if his shoulder were shaking from rage or as I looked at Iruka who looked like a wild beast I could feel myself losing control of my own rage. "Like I would believe that." He started to walk closer to Sasuke and Asuma place a hand on his chest and snarled. Look likes like he has enough of all the rude and baseless auscultation. Though I'm surprised that he didn't lose it a long time ago.

"Don't get any closer if he said that is what happened then that is what happened." I looked at Asuma he looked ready for a fight I doubt having to think about Rizal being killed made him very happy. As if on cue Naruto walked back into the room and look at the scene before him. "Uh what is going on." Sasuke turned away from me and went back to shelving books and Iruka calmed down and I looked at him.

"Asuma stays with the kid, Iruka can I talk to you." I glared at him and looked out of the room and held the door open for Iruka before snarling at him and pushing him up against a wall. My lips curled over my teeth as I bared my teeth like a wild best the last thing that I wanted was to have to deal with this. To see my son so broken and upset only to have this dick make it worse. He and his kid could take a hike for all I fucking cared, in fact, I had to swallow the urge to kill him as I spoke in a low menacing tone.

"Don't talk to my son like that and if you keep expecting the worst in him that is all you're going to see. Yes, what he did was horrible and way out of control but he isn't guided by his emotions or his past mistakes so lay off would you." I looked at him and gently place him on the ground before walking back into the room.

The rest of the night was uneventful, I was close to killing Iruka a few times but after a while, the tension died down and the Hokage walked into the room and look at the boys and then at Asuma this anger ringing out in his eyes. "Alright you are all free to go I will see bright and early tomorrow."

I nodded my head and walked out of the room, I could hear feet behind me and turned to see Sasuke was at my right. "So Iruka knows now." I looked at him this irritated yet sad look in his eyes as he turned to look at him "Yeah he does but he won't say anything Naruto the moment that the kids find out there is a chance that they will move you to another team and I don't want that."

My voice sounded slightly irritated and if I was being honest I was this was bullshit and they all knew it but they were insistent on the not telling people. I shook my head sadly and walk back to the house in silence.

When we made it both the house the was no Anbu standing guard that was most likely because she was inside. I open the door and my hearts were filled with the sound of laughter, I looked all around there was no one around.

I walked into another kitchen to see that there were pots bubbling. I sighed and walked into the living with Sasuke at my heels. "Papa we won't tell mom about today know how she gets about respect and all that crap"

I looked down at him his wide black obsidian eyes filled with worried about what his mother would think of him. "No, I won't tell try to be more respectful I know that they aren't the easiest to get along with. But try from now on okay."I watched his nod his head slightly and a small smiled formed on his face.

He is too cute I let him get away with pretty much anything. I smile at him and walked into the room to find that Kurenai and Anko were laughing and having some tea. They both looked up at me and Sasuke and their faces lit up. Sasuke brushed passed me and jumped on the couch laying his head in Anko lap and looking up at the ceiling. "Hey mom" She smiled sweetly at him and I took off my mask before walking over to her and kissing her on the lips.

"So gross don't you know that love is supposed to die in marriage." I looked up to see a sly smile on Sasuke face. "Oh, you are so funny. Haha" Kurenai smile wide at him before pulling me into another warmth spread over me making me forget the rage that had just burned within me a short few hours ago.

I pulled away from her after a minute or two and I damn near collapsed on the couch that was next to Kurenai. I turned to look at Sasuke seemed so content like he had done that a thousand times before and to be honest it made me think about all the late nights he was out. I don't know what it meant but my brain was moving faster than I could process all these suspicions. I decided to put it out of my mind and close my eyes for a moment. "So how did the first day go."

"Fine," Me and Sasuke said it in unison both our voice flat and void of any emotion. She sighed and looked at Sasuke her eyes unsure if she should believe him or me for that matter. "Funny it didn't look fine when I stopped by earlier to check up on you. Things looked pretty tense between you are Naruto when I stopped in." I turned to look at a Sasuke he simply shrugged his shoulder at me

"Fine and great aren't the same thing I meant fine as in I didn't try to kill him for a second time even if I wanted to." Anko slapped him and glared "You shouldn't say things like that I and supposed to report all of this to the Hokage every move and sound that the two of you make."

He smiled at her and sighed before closing his eyes I think I heard him mumble something under his breath along the lines of not everyone move I'm going to make tonight.

Maybe I heard him wrong or I was just hearing things in general but at the moment I wanted to eat something and sleep. Kurenai started to stare at me "Would you help me in the kitchen." I nodded my head and walked into the kitchen trailing behind Kurenai.

Her wild black hair was pulled back in a ponytail as she started making plates of food. "Is it I me or does it seem like there is something going on between the two of them." I looked at her and simply nodded my head "But she has known him since he was 7 he used to take naps in her lap all the time it is probably nothing." I looked at her and she nodded her head before looking at the hallway.

"It's just I get the feeling like the two of them are hiding something you know." I nodded my head and wrapped my arms around her waist before kissing her neck. She tilted her head back and laughed as I trailed kisses up her neck as I twisted her around so that I was facing her. I place both of my hands on the countertop closing her in. I smiled as I kissed her deep and started to move one of my hands to her waist. "Hmmmm" I look to see that Sasuke was looking at the two of us.

"We cook here so if you could not do that in the kitchen that would be greatly appetite." She sighed heavily and looks at him "Don't be snarky. Now go set the table up." He sighed and grabbed some plate and walked out of the kitchen. I smiled and kissed her again more backing away and helping set up the food.

The dinner was eaten in a somewhat awkward silence I mean sure the girls talk about stuff, but Sasuke simply looked down at his plate and ate and I did the same. Then while I and Sasuke walked into other living room and started to watch some tv while the other two cleaned up since they had kitchen duty for the night. Sasuke curled up under a blanket and watch whatever was on for a couple of hours.

As I turned to look at the clock it said that it was 12 am. "Sasuke head to bed." He looked up from the show long enough to shake his head no. "Uh, that wasn't an option bed! Now! Go!" He proceeded to watch his show and I sighed heavily and stood up cracking my bones before walking over to him and grabbing him up by the collar of his shirt.

"What are you doing put me down," I growled him and continued to walk across the living room until I made it down the dark hallway. I was careful not to trip before I made it the steps. I kept walking but I started to lose my grip since Sasuke was squirming around. "Put me down." I stopped about halfway up the steps and glared at him I had to resist the urge to smile down at him this was just too amusing but at the same time I am highly annoyed that he would act this way.

"I am going to drop you if you don't stop wriggling around so behave yourself." He groaned a little bit but stop moving and I proceeded to walk up the stairs and into his room. I threw him on the bed and he signed "I'm not tired." I looked at him a slight twinge of anger rise in my chest this kid always found a reason to never go to bed when he needed to.

"You will be when I bend you over my knee and beat the energy out of you." He looked at me and sighed as he looked down at his lap. His ears turning a light pink out of embarrassment. He kept his voice low like he didn't want anyone to hear him. "I… I'm not tired are you really going to spank me for it."

I sighed what did I say about too cute and walked over to him and sat on the bed when I looked past his shoulder at his bedside table there was a picture of his mother with him. It looks like his 3rd birthday.

"Sasuke you looked like hell warmed over 3 hours ago and now you not tired."He looked up from his lap for a moment and nodded his head swiftly. He looked at me expectantly thinking that I had a smart ass response of that.

I sighed heavily and started to take my shoes off and walked over to his closet and grabbed a sho bored off the top shelf. Sho sued not to be the quickest way to get him to sleep"Want to play?" I watched he nod his head and I sat on the other end of the bed before placing the black and white pieces on the bed and planting out the bored. "Alright, one game then bed." He nodded his head.

That one game turned into three and after hours of spending all night with Sasuke, I crept into the room to see that Kurnai held her feet close to her chest reading some book not looking up when I walked into the room. I could hear that there was this small smile on her face as she began to talk. "Where have you been spending the whole night with Sasuke." I let out a toured laugh as I collapsed on the bed too exhausted to even move. I was staring blankly at the ceiling listening to the howl of the wind as Kruani shifted on the bed resting her chin on my collarbone. Not saying a word just being there like she was never going to leave. She always kept me grounded no matter the mess that I found myself in.

"Do you think that this thing will blow over well. With the anniversary coming up I don't want there to be any bad blood with the team. The next week is going to be hard, and I don't want anyone or anything making it harder. Especially not this bickering with Iraku."

I could hear how tried and think that my voice sounded when I spoke to Kurnai but all she did was humm in return. But I guess that I understand her to need to want to sleep. I slowly drifted off with her nothing but the lights on and the blankets lying beneath me.


	12. The Land Of Waves

Chapter 12 The Land Of Waves

Sasuke POV

I could see the cherry blossom swirling around the trees as I tried to reach up and grabbed one but it was just out of reach. I lifted onto my tippy toes feeling the muscle in my feet straight out as I tree to reach one of the petals that were fluttering towards me. "Sasuke where are you!" I knew the voice it was my mom but where was she. "There you are." I hear a sigh of relief as two strong hands wrapped around my waist and lifted me up. When I turned back I was met with a worried yet joyful black stare of my secret father. He smiled wide his white hair shining in the sunlight and he twisted his head back to look at someone.

When I followed his visions I saw that my mom was walking over to me this small smile on her face. "Sasuke how can we celebrate your birthday if you run off." I smiled wide at her and simple. "Sorry I was trying to catch the cherry blossoms."

My mom smiled and gently place a hand on dad's shoulder smiling at him before nodding her head. "Alright let's get going we still have to get to the carnival right." I smiled wide and nodded my head, this was going to be the best birthday because this year I got to spend it with my dad.

I slowly opened my eyes to the sound of birds chirping and the wind rustles through the branches of the trees, why was it that I thought about my 7th birthday. Maybe it had something to do with what has been happening the past week had been a pain in my ass who the hell was Naruto and his piece of shit guardian to put all the blame on me like he didn't do anything wrong and it was all on me. But it was whatever today was about my family and I wasn't going to let him stomp on it and defile it more than he already did.

The day came the week of probation had ended and today would be the first day back as a team. It was also the day that my family was slaughtered in front of my eyes and on top of that I had to deal with Naruto and Sakura. Though recently she hasn't been that bad. I rolled onto my back and stared blankly up at the roof. I sighed heavily and turned to look at the picture of me and my mom.

Her douche of a husband was too busy to spend the day with me his own son or at least he thought. I sighed heavily and thought back to that days the way that the air smelled when she cooked me my favorite food for breakfast. I felt a small smile crept on my face but he slowly fell from my face.

"You will never have enough hate little brother so run" I growled under my breath and shook his voice out of my head before sighing heavily. There was this knocking sound by my window when I turn to look it was nothing there.

"Hey, can I come in." I groaned and pulled the blanket over my head pretending to be sleep. I rolled onto my stomach and hid my face in the pillow so the couldn't tell that I really was awake. I heard the door slowly start to creep open at first but eventually, the door slammed open. I resisted the urge to sign out in irritation as I heard a set of footsteps coming towards me. They sat gently on the bed and simply look at me I could feel their eyes on me.

"Do we have to wake him it's not like you guys are doing anything important and he still has to go to the cemetery and pray like he does every year." I almost forgot about that and was that my mother's voice but who was she talking to I didn't sense anyone else charka.

Her kind and caring voice force a little warmth to flutter in my usually cold heart. To day was not one of those days where I could let myself feel pain."That's why we are waking him early for once we have to be on time we have a mission out of the village."

I groaned and rolled onto my back I wasn't going to miss my chance to pay my respects to my clan all I because I didn't want to be woken up early. I ripped the blanket off of my face and looked at the ceiling before chancing a glance at mom.

I looked at her, her red eyes full of sadness they were the same eyes she gave me every year when I shut down, I didn't really handle the grief well it was either shut down emotionally or let my anger and grief define me for the day.

I sighed heavily and sat upright on the bed before looking at my father who was standing in the door. "How you feeling kid" I turned to look at my father he had this sad look in his eyes that haunted me.

I felt a gentle hand run through my hair and smile a little before trying to look at my mother she was smiling widely at me but that sadness didn't leave her eyes like I hoped that it fuck did he mean by that he knows exactly how I am feeling because he feels the same way. We should not be even going out on this stupid ass mission I don't give a damn what it is.

We should be with mom and the other at the cemetery paying our respects for the rest of the day. Not like pretending like they don't exist like today isn't the worst day of all of our lives and I thought of all people he would get that.

"Fine so where is this mission suppose to be." I looked at him and he simply sighed and looked at Kurian. "I'll tell you on the way to the cemetery stop stalling." I nodded my head and watched him walk out of the room I wasn't the only one who shut down around this time the same could be said for dad and uncle Ausma. I rolled onto my side and got out of bed before walking into the bathroom and slamming the door shut.

"Slam that door again and I'll come in there," I growled under my breath and decided to not say anything. Instead, I decided to take a shower. I turn on the hot water and stepped into the shower letting the water relax my tense muscle.

Run little brother I growled under my breath and I heard his voice replay in my head ever since I hear those word the first time they haunted me and I swore that I would kill him for all the family that he stripped from me.

"Sasuke come one get out you are going to be late if you spend any more time in the shower." I snarled and turn off the water it was my mom and I tried to keep my temper in check but I hated to be told want to be told this early in the morning. Like I said I don't like morning.

I wrapped the towel around my waist and open the door to see my mother standing there this worried look in her eyes and it was starting to piss me off. I pushed passed her and she stared at me shocked before walking out the room.

Not saying a word to me but I could feel her gaze before she walked out of the room. I walked over to the closet and threw some clothes on. Before grabbing a bag and packing some extra clothes, weapon and my windmill shuriken. I had perfect the just u and I might get to use it on the mission.

I walked out of the room and down the stairs to see my father sipping his cup of coffee this pisted off expression in his eyes when he glanced at me. "What is your problem today?' I looked at he couldn't be serious"Figure it out. You're a jonin you have the ability. Now, are we going to the cemetery or not."

I looked at him and he sighed heavily and looked at me and then at mom who was sitting at the kitchen table shifting her vision between the two of us while she drank her black coffee. He sighed heavily as this exasperated look filled his eyes, I knew that he was already losing his pantice but I couldnt bring myslef to care.

"You're trying my patience Sasuke I understand why you are doing it I just don't appreciate it." I looked at him and huffed out some air. "I'll see you later mom, I'm heading to the cemetery if you are coming." I glared at me and he sighed heavily before kissing my mother before walking out of the house forcing me to follow after him. I sighed and walked out of the house and down the sidewalk.

The sun was shining brighter today than any other day and I took it as an insult how can the sun just come up like it is just another day but it didn't do anyone in the village even care people, no an entire clan was murder. I sighed heavily and tried not to rile myself up when I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see that my father was looking down at me worried. "You okay you just stopped walking."

I looked at him and then at my feet he was right I wasn't even walking. "Yeah fine just thinking." I started to walk again and turn right towards the commentary when I got there Iruka was standing at the gate he had this sly grin on his face and I wanted so dearly to whip it off of his face. He looked at me and then at my father and the grin only got wider what a prick.

One fight with Naruto and he turned into a total ass to anyone that had the nerve to call him out on his bullshit. I sighed heavily and look at him and then at my father who places a hand on my head.

"What do you want Iruka?" I looked at him and then towards where I knew my mother's grave was and next to her my aunts Riza no doubt Asuma would be here right about now. If not on his way to pay his respects.

"I just want to say how sorry I am for the whole past week and if we could move on. As friend forgive and forget and all that what do you say." I say we skin the little whelp alive. I turned to look at him his sly grin was gone and there was this mock sincerity about him. Like he was trying to make it seem like he was sorry but in reality, we all knew that he wasn't.

My father ruffled my head to bring me back to the world of the living but I wish he hadn't I live to spend these days lost in thought. Not forced to confront the crappy reality that I have to live in any other day,

But I took in a deep breath steadying myself over tuning to look at Iruka he smiled slightly at me before he fell from his lips. "Yes that sounds like a great idea after all your son is on my team it wouldn't be becoming of us to fight and bickering and expect them not to, isn't that right Sasuke,"

I mumbled an insult under my breath be turned to Iruka and facking my best smile. "Yeah, of course, I and Naruto are friends and we put it behind us so there is no reason that I can't get along with you Iruka sensei my first teacher." He smiled and nodded his head before looking at my father and smiling wider.

"Well that being said enjoy your first mission in what has it been a week." He knew that it has been a week. We were forced to train every chance we got so that we didn't get rusty. "Yes, well come along, Sasuke we shouldn't keep the dead waiting." "But this asshole…" He grabbed me by the arm pulling me into the cemetery till we got to my mother grave plot. He let go of my hand and stared at the engraving for a moment.

"It would have been disgraceful for you to start a fight with him even if he was egging you on. Don't do that again." I nodded my head before kneeling down and placing my hands together. "Mom gives me the strength to survive a whole three days with dad and the idiots twins on the mission. I hope you rest peacefully and uncle Ausma keep you company while we are gone. Most of all give me the strength to make it through this day."

Your weak and nothing will change that so fill your heart with hate. I know snarled under my breath and shook my head lightly "I'll make him pay for what he did mom there is no doubt about that" I sighed and stood but I didn't look at my father, I felt his warm presence behind me though. I turned to look at him and his eyes were heartbroken. He had both his left and right eyes uncovered. He said that mom always loves to see his Sharingan.

She had known Obito so for her it was like there was still a part of him with her. There were cousins I think. He took off his mask and kissed the top of my head. Go pay your respect to your aunt and the others then head to the gate I'll be there soon." I nodded my head and watched him pray to mom and I walked over aunt Riza gave.

As I was walking to the grave it wasn't a shock to see that Asuma was kneeling his head bowed and his fingers touching her tombstones. I watched him clean the dirt off of the Uchiha house symbol. I sighed heavily and walk over to him and place a hand on his arm. I could see him smile slightly as he looked up at me his brown eyes full of emotions. "Hey, did you see you, mom."

I nodded my head and he stood up and pulled me into a hug. I smile into his chest and wrapped my hands around his lower back. "I hate this day with a passion I always think that maybe if I was there I could have at least save your mother and Riza." I closed my eyes I played that same game the what if game. What if I was stronger, what if I had died along with them. It didn't help but I couldn't stop the thought from forming the question. "There is nothing that you could have done." I pulled out of his embrace to see my father sitting there this worried expression on his face. Asuma sighed and patted me on the head before going to talk with my father. I simply knelt down and looked at the grave there was a picture of her, her and my mother were twins they looked and acted the same in every way. I am sighed at the picture of her and knelt down.

"Don't worry Aunt Riza I and dad are looking out for uncle Asuma just you would have wanted." I played for her to be at peace and then started to walk towards the gate. My father and uncle weren't here which was weird if they didn't talk at the gate to talk then where do they go. I sighed heavily and look up towards the sky if we are supposed to be meeting at the Hokage's office we would be late if we didn't get going right about now.

"You ready to go." I turned around wide-eyed I looked at my father he was covering up his mouth and eye and I hadn't known that he had been there until he said something. "What did you hide you charkha." I turned and started to walk with him to the Hokage's office. "I don't know just did."

He was lying that was evident but why. I sighed heavily and looked at him before turning to back to the road. "So what is the mission." I look at me and he smiled under his mask. "Well, basically we are escorting a man back to his village. That's all." I look at him and nodded my head before walking into our office to find Naruto looking at me this pisted off expression on his face.

"The both of you are late again." I looked at him "You such an idiot we are literally on time with 5 minutes to spare learn how to read a clock."I pointed to the clock that was on the wall and he looked at it his annoyed look dropped from his face and he became confused. I shook my head and walked it the building with Sakura holding onto my arm. "It's good to see you Sasuke I am sure that spending all that time under house arrest wasn't very fun."

I smiled and nodded my head and I could have sworn that I saw her start to swoon. I smile at her and turn back to look at the Hokage's door.

My father opened it and walked in I followed him and so did Naruto and Sakura. When I walked in I saw this cranky old man glaring at us. I sneered at him and turned my head away from the ungrateful old man. "Who are these brats."

I look at him and sneered. "These are your escorts back to the village." He sighed heavily and looked at me and then the others and sighed. "Oh great this is just great fine then let's get going." What an ass.


	13. Chapter 13

Kakashi POV

I walked down the dirt path with the bridge builder near me and the kids were walking in front of me. I was keeping an eye on Sasuke as Naruto walked in front of scouting for the enemy as he put it.

I rolled my eye and watched Sakura talk about something and for once Sasuke didn't brush her. I smile a little maybe he was starting to grow as a person. I turn it look at the bridge builder he as drinking and looking at me I sighed and smiled at him but I don't think that he could tell with my mask on.

"What is it?" He looked at me unsure if he should ask his question but then thought about it. "Nothin just do you think that these kids are really going to be enough." I looked at him there was something of about him and I looked at the kids as Naruto was carrying on. "Yeah, they should be enough for simply muggers and stuff like that why is there something that you need to tell me."

I look at him and he sighed heavily at me. "I got him." "Knock it off, you idiot." I looked up to see that Naruto had thrown a kunai at a white tile bunny. Which was odd they didn't come out until winter. "Great this is the type of joker that is going to protect me maybe you should be paying me not the other way around."

I sighed heavily as Sasuke glared at him please let this not be another one of his outburst "You such a joke are you sure you are in the right program. I mean really you would be the dumbest ninja in the world"

He smiles at him and I saw Naruto starting to get irritated. "Sasuke!" My voice was stern but I made sure that it wasn't a stern than usual. Jeez, this line between parent and teacher is pretty thin. He looked back and me but he thought about to keep going.

"Excuse me for a moment" I look at the bridge builder and smile at him before walking up to Sasuke. "Sakura I am going to steal him for a minute." She nodded her head and looked at me worriedly.

I grabbed Sasuke by the arm and pulled him back so that we were walking with the bridge builder. He growled under his breath as we walked away well it was more like me dragging him.

"Are you done?" I looked at him and he sighed heavily "I can't stand the kid it's going to take more than a stern talking to, to get me to be nicer to him." I glare at him "That's duly noted now knock it off."

I don't get what his problem is Naruto has done nothing to him and yet he continues to look down on him. Well, there one that thing with the Uchiha massacre but I thought that was resolved.

I could see this frown starting to form on his face as he glared at me like I was the one that said something wrong and not the other way around. "What is your problem now?" My voice was a low whisper so that Sasuke was the only one that could hear me, his large opal eyes stared daggers at me as he shifted his head towards Naruto.

"Its bullshit this loser is acting like a fool shaming the village and I am the one in trouble. You're being a dick, mom would have taken my side." That was such a low blow and he knew it. I could have said something but I knew that he was going to be in a bad mood no matter what I said. I

really didn't have a choice but to let him walk back to Sakura. When he did she smiled wide at him and he tired of return it but I am pretty sure I put him in a sour mood.

I could hear the bridge builder laughing as he looked at Sasuke and then me and there was something in his eyes that told me that he knew something. He kept his voice down when he spoke. "I didn't know that you were allowed to be in charge of your son's team."

I turned to look at the bridge builder and there was this amused look on his face and confusion in his eyes. "I'm not hence why the other on the team don't know so if you could keep that to yourself that was be greatly appreciated." He laughed slightly but looked at Sasuke this amused look on his face.

"He's got a good head on his shoulders knowing that you are his father makes me feel better about this mission." I don't know what he meant by that but I decided not to say a thing I just minded my business. There had to be something wrong something that I was missing but what could it be.

After a while, we made it the boat and slowly crept in to make sure that there was no problems or noise made that would alert the attention of someone else that wasn't supposed to know about us.

The fog swirled around the boat as I looked at the one black water. The boat rocked slightly as the kids chat amongst themselves. When I looked over Sasuke has this frown on his face as he moved further back into the boat so that he was seated with me and the Tazuna.

But there was something strange about his posture that made me worry. "You okay?" I kept my voice a low whisper so that the others couldn't hear us. He frowned and looked at me. "I just feel like we are being hunted. Maybe it is the fact that mom and the clan died today but it is strange that is all."

As he said that I watched his shoulders drop for a moment and this cold chill went down my spine. The poor kid I'm sure that this is the last thing that he needed to deal with right now. When the boat landed on the shore we all got off and I felt more at ease when the sun broke out past the fog.

We talked for a while and I stepped in a puddle and look down at it for a moment before looking back up in time to switch out my body for a substitution. I watched the attacker go after the kids, Naruto was stunned but Sasuke and Sakura both went into action. Sakura ran to protect the bridge builder while Sasuke attacked the enemy ninja.

He was able to pin one to the tree but the other move too fast for him and went straight to Sakura. He ran in front of her to protect her from the blow. My mind rush with the possibility of what could happen to him. In the end, my body acted without my consent. I look at the both of them and they stare at me shock as before look at the wooden chunks of the wood block. "How did you know?"

I look at them and then at Naruto who was shaking. I sighed heavily "The rabbit was white and that only occurs in the winter and there was a puddle when it didn't rain at all. You were sloppy." I walked towards Naruto "we will have taken you back to the village and get you healed up there is poisoned in that wound."

I looked at him and he was in shock, Sasuke walked over to us and stood next to me. "He is so useless I told you that we should have left him in the village when he first started acting like a fool." He spoke under his breath and I looked at him and growled: "What did I tell you about that attitude."

A frown grew on his face as Naruto stabbed himself in the hand and Sasuke scoffed "He is such an idiot you're going to bleed out now." He mumbled it under his breath and I sighed heavily and walked over to him and wrapped his hand "You got the poison out but you lost a lot of blood." I look up and turn it look at the bridge builder and sighed.

"We will finish the mission but I think that you need to tell us the whole truth." I look at him as we started to walk. "There is a man that does not want us to build the bridge and he has been hiring thugs to stop us and that is all you need to know."

"We are going to talk more about this when we get to your house. I want the truth this time 100%. I watched him as we continue to walk. I looked at Sasuke he was talking cockily to Sakura and Naruto was sulking next to him and looked at me. "What the hell is your problem." I sighed and looked at Sasuke as he looked at Naruto but he didn't do anything instead he went back to talk to Sakura.

I sighed and watched them for a little bit longer when mist rolled in in heavy, thick layers of it came in blocking the gray sunlight and making it impossible to see anything that was in front of my face. "All of you protect the bridge builder." I could hear them moving their feet following the order I gave to them. "Kakashi!" Was that…

I could hear blood-curdling screams coming from the end of the hallway, though it shouldn't be shocking with what tonight is. I rolled over onto my sd chance a glance in the dark. Hoping to find Mikoto there but she wasn't there. Her soft blue hair isn't falling down her face as her kind raven husband eyes weren't staring back at me.

I know that it might sound horrible but at the moment Kurnai felt more like the second place prize that I never wanted. Sure I love her but at a times like this, I hoped that I would wake up to see the warm body lying in my arms was the love of my life. Not the women that I managed to fall for after I lost the most important thing to me.

Even now as I lay awake looking at the ceiling hoping that the screams were apart of my dream I knew that they weren't when I second chorus roused in the air. The left side of the bed felt empty as a soft voice tired to cook Sasuke. But I could still hear his low whimpers as he spoke in a horse and whiny voice. "I want my daddy!"

So I got up without a single thought my video move on impulse as the thought of my crying son was all alone in his bed. My heart pound in my ears as I got closer and closer to the door that was slightly ajar. A slight glimmer of light stared back at me as I quickly and utility made my way into the room.

Only to find a wife and alert Sasuke staring at me, fresh tears streaming down his face as his alabaster skin seemed to glow in the moonlight as he began to turn flush. I rushed to his side ignore the fact that Kurna was there. After the horrible thought that ran in my head, I wouldn't have felt right looking at her and seeing all the love that had filled them. Instead, I focus on my crying 8 years old.

Brealey coping with the fact that tonight w the anniversary of the day that his life went to shit. All I could really o was hold him as his burning hot tears hit my bare chest as he snuggled ever closer to me. Grasping at my neck as drowning person grasps at the water hoping for air. When will this nightmare be over?

I had passed out I don't know when but I could feel a wait on my chest and something wet his my chest what was? I open my eyes slowly to see that the light was off and I was in some room. When I look down at my chest I saw a raven-haired boy asleep tears in his eyes and it broke my heart what the hell happened.

When I look around the other two weren't here where the hell could they be. I went to sit up but I felt a tight pain in my chest. "Dad" I looked up and Sasuke starting to wipe his eyes they were red with the tears he must have been shedding when I was knocked out. I tried to lift up my arm but moaned out in pain "Where are we?"

I look at him and he rubbed his eyes a little more and looked at him "The bridge builders house, we made it, but you passed out on the way here. You sure that you are okay to sit up." I smile at him gently and sat up a bit I started to fall back and he caught me before I could have the chance.

When I looked him in the eyes there was something about him that seemed broken almost like that same look he would get in his eyes right after his mother passed. The I'm all alone and I don't know how to move on a look, it filled me with such grief that I made him feel this way.

He looked so small when he got like this and I was the cause because I had to be reckless. I should have turned us around the moment I knew what was going on. "I'm sorry I'm sure that this brought up some painful memories for you."

He shook his head and I watched as some tears pooled into his eyes. "It's fine I was just happy that you weren't going to leave me alone. I can't lose the only family that I had left" I wanted so badly to hug him but I could barely move. "I would never leave you I love you."

I felt my eyes slide close and then the door to the room open and as my eyes close I could see the feet of my other two students.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 I'm So Screwed

Sasuke POV

"You're not up for this you shouldn't fight." I looked at my father he looked like you could blow on him and he would collapse to the ground. Fear filled my heart but not because of the impending fight. No, my fear is that Zabuza might really kill him this time and I would be alone.

But as his cold black gaze stared at me something in it harden as this considering look began to form. I could practically hear him saying don't tell me what to do as he began to look at the demon of the hidden mist. The kids next to him didn't look so tough and I wasn't worried about taking him but dad there was no way that he could fight effectively not without wearing himself out.

"I will be fine you need to worry about yourself take him out that isn't an option that is an order now go." I look at him and snarled "These sucks don't die on me old man." I charged Haku he moves fast but I moved faster. I landed my fair share of blows when a cloud of smoke started to form out of nowhere.

I look at him as these mirrors started to form around me. I sighed just great what the hell was this. I watched him enter one of the ice mirrors, well if he wanted to hide in the mirror then I would just have to destroy them. I did my hand signs and decided to go with the strongest to flame just that I had in my arsenal Fire Style

"Hey Sasuke is that a fire just." I growled under my breath just great the idiot is here. Haku looked at me and I exhaled majestic flame, Justus. I watched the fire shot out toward the ice mirror but they didn't melt it, this wasn't going to at least with Naruto on the outside, we had a better chance. "Hey, Sasuke what is going on" I turned to look at Naruto he was looking at me intently and confused.

"You are so useless you waste space." I glared at him before dodging the last senbone needles that were aimed at me. They hit a target just not the one that was aimed for. I watched Naruto dropped to the ground as the senbone needles enter his left leg. That was what he got. "Keeping, moving he's too fast to even see so you need to be careful.

I watched Haikou float out of one of the mirrors getting ready to aim another convoy of needles at me, I a threw some kunai and while he was defending them I tried another fireball jutsu.

But he managed to slide back into another mirror before I could get he slowed down or were my eyes picking him up faster. I smiled and decided to egg him on he jumps out of his mirror and I threw more kunai making sure to jump out of the path of his needles but Naruto was in the direct path.

You have to be kidding me my body move without my mind even thinking about it. I rushed him out of the way and dropped to the ground. I felt the needle trying to work its way into my chest. I moaned a little and stood up as burning tendrils of pain began to spread throughout my body as my heart thumped so loud that I could barely hear what was going on around me.

"You fucking idiot you going to get me and you killed. If you have a death wish then you can get yourself kill but don't bring me down with you." I snarled at him but he simply stares at me like he couldn't understand why I had saved him.

He looked at me once and blinked his eyes. I sighed and turned back to my opponent I don't have time for this or his stupidity. I look at him and started to form hand signs maybe this will give me a leg up. Shadow Clone Jutsu.

When there were two of me appeared I turned one in Naruto. I then walked over not the real Naruto but he wouldn't move. He was consumed with fear and his blue eye widened in shock. "Hold onto to me" I look at him but he didn't move "God why does dad think, that I need to be nice to you."

I grab him and started to move my hands rapidly. Earth Style Headhunter Jutsu. As we dropped to the ground I watched Hoku drop out of the mirror trying to stop us but it was too late where were already on the ground. I looked around looking for Haku he ran after the clones and got rid of them easily and then he looked around for me and the idiot. I started to rise from the ground and threw a kunai at his ankle.

He dropped to the ground a crimson flush running out of his leg that I knew was blood. He looked at me and then somewhere you go past the mirror and ran off. "Hey, where the hell do you think that you're going!" I watched him run out of the mirrors and I knew who he was after. Dad! Trepidation filled my heart as I began to get light headed as the world around me faded in and out till everything was spinning and the world began to grow dark and cold.

I watched the ice mirrors start to drop as that boy use his own body as a shield for the demon. I dropped to the ground letting go of Naruto. He has frozen in place again and he was so useless. I felt my chest start to burn and I place a hand on my heart. "You are such a waste of space."

I look at him and my eyes slowly started to close as a burning unbearable pain began to spread across my chest as he spoke to me. But it is like his lips were moving in slow motion as this surprised look formed on his face.

But I couldn't hear him, there was just the slowing sound of my heart filling my ears as this metallic taste started to build in my mouth. That when it happened I began to choke up blood before crumpling to the ground. Is this how it ends dying because of some chump got in my way.

"Oh, Sasuke." I groaned that we Sakura's voice I open my eyes to see that she was looming over me tears in her eyes. "Would you get off of me I can't breathe." She looked at me her eyes wide and wrapped her arms around my neck choking the life out of me. "Oh thank god." I turned to see that there were a whole bunch of dead guys lying around and Zubza was dead next to that kid Haku.

I sighed and looked up at dad, he was glaring at me. "You idiot why did you act so recklessly," I growled and rubbed my head before starting to pull the senbone needles out of my chest.

"I wasn't the one that acted recklessly Naruto the idiot got in my way and I saved him like an idiot and got hit in the process." He sighed heavily and kneeled down next to me. I whined a little bit as I pulled out the last needle. "Well next time think thing through you could have died. "Yeah fine, whatever dad."

I said and it was too late to unsay it the other looked at the two of us and he sighed. 'Way to let the cat out of the bag." I growled at him "Well you and the Hokage should have thought of a better plan than lying."

He glared heavily at me but I could see it in his eyes there was relief flooding them like he is glad that he doesn't have to keep this a secret anymore. Though if any one asked I'm sure that he would play it off like this is a big inconvenience for him.

But if he wanted to act like that then I would play along for both of our sakes. "Well, I wasn't the one that came up with the plan in the first place you little brat." I glared at him and we started to argue forgetting that there were their people around us and all of them seemed confused.

He smiled down at me and placed a hand on my head ruffling my hair before turning to look at the others who were confused. "We can talk about this at the house" I looked at my father and tried to move my legs but it wasn't really working. I looked up to see that my dad was giving me his hand I grabbed it and he pulled me up before tugging my arm over his shoulder.

"You okay?" I looked at him and nodded my head "It's painful but I will live." I looked at the other two idiots and sighed "But they won't" I look at him and he nodded his head and we slowly walked back to the house so that I wouldn't overextend myself. "So do the two of you want to explain this to the rest of us."

I looked at Naruto he had this confused look on his face and it was pissing me off. He had the nerve to have an attitude and nearly got me I mean the set of balls this guy has. When it comes to fighting he has next to none but the moment that there is a verbal argument. Suddenly he wants to act like the big bad wolf you have got to me kidding me.

"I took 5 needles to the chest because to us were a coward you are not entitled to anything." I glared at him and felt a sharp blow to my head. "You can't be serious I just took 5 needles to the chest." "What did I tell you about being rude to Naruto." I snarled as his hand raise a little higher as his brows began to raise. As if to say play nice or you will get another swat.

"In not being to be nice to someone that nearly got me killed." He scoffed at me and sighed "We will see about till we get home" I growled under my breath and he turned to glare at me before looking at Naruto and smiling.

"Well simply Sasuke mother died in the massacre but the man she was married to wasn't his father I was. The Hokage didn't want you guy to know that he was my son, he thought that you would think that I favored him over the two of you. Thus I would let him get away with more stuff then I would let the two of you get away with." I rolled my eyes if only that were true I mean really this past couple of weeks have been hell for me. Sometimes I wish that I got assigned to a different squad.

"Which is a lie I can't get away with anything." I look at him and then turned to look at Naruto who did seem any less confused. "What a had an affair you idiot what is there to be confused about"

"What you did was stupid" I looked my father and rolled my eyes as he and Sakura tried to patch me up the best that they could. I sighed and tilted my head back "Yeah well you are the one that said those that abandoned they're compared are worse than scum." He glared at me "That doesn't me throw your life away along with his." I frowned at him as Sakura laugh at our arguing.

"Your one to talk mom won't be happy when she finds out that you almost got yourself killed." He smiled at me and ruffles my hair before turning to look at the bridge builder. He sighed gravely and look at my father then at me.

"I'm sorry I almost got you and your son killed and all because I didn't want to pay the higher fee. I am truly sorry." I rolled my eyes at him and dad glared at me before turning to look at the old bridge builder.

"It is fine isn't it Sasuke." I frowned at him and he snarls at me "Yeah it fine that you almost got me killed because you're cheap." I looked at him and he smiled wide at me "I am glad that we were able to work this out. Hey, where is the other one." I look at him and then at my father and Sakura.

"Who cares let's go before he finds out that we left." Sakura laughed and my dad walked over to me and pulled in my ear. He twisted it causing my ear to turn pink. "Ouch, Ouch would you stop." "I told you to play nice and I mean that you understand me." I nodded my head but he didn't let up.

"That means no picking on Naruto for stupid little things got that." I sighed and nodded my head before rubbing my ear as he let it go. "Alright then let's find him and get home I should probably take you to the hospital." I looked at him and nod my head before rising to my feet.

We had walked into the hospital and I was swarmed by doctors I groaned and coughed up some blood and they place me in first so that they could find. I was sitting in the room laying in bed.

The painkillers they had given me were wearing off and I was sitting there waiting for a door to see me for my chest but the wait was killing me. Then I hear this big commotion outside the room and I turned to see the door open and I looked up to see my mom running into the room.

"I knew I should've had let him take you on the mission." She walked into me and kissed my head before pulling me into a tight hug. I started, blush fell on my face when Sakura and Naruto walked into the room. She pulled away from the hug and glared at Naruto. "This is all you fault learn how to fight or quit being a ninja." Dad sighed and looked at Naruto that was shrinking the corner.

"Ignore her she can get a little testy when it comes to Sasuke." He nodded his head and the doctor walked in and looked at all the people and then at me. "Would you mind sitting up so I can examine you." I nodded my head and took the blanket off and he looked at my chest and sighed before placing a cold hand on my chest and apply some pressure which made me cough up some of more blood.

"Your breastplate it cracks you must of have had some thick bones and that is probably the only reason that you're alive." I nodded my head and look at my parents they both looked like they were put at ease. He pulled his hand away from my chest and my mother walked over to me.

"What about this doctor this bruise." She was pointing to something at my collarbone and I instantly stiffened the hickey that Anko had given me. I look at the doctor and he looks at it and then looked at me I shook my head no at him and he made eye contact and he smirked evilly at me. "It's a hickey." She glared at me this anger rising in her face. "Would you mind if I had a moment alone with my son."

My dad walked closer to me this anger residing in his face. "Sakura. Naruto leaves the room please." I sighed as they both walked out and Sakura had this look on her face that could kill. Naruto was smiling and I doubt that he knew why he was leaving the room only that I was in trouble. This was going to suck major dick.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Downhill Spiral

Kakashi POV

To say that I was pisted off wasn't the right word if I had to describe how I was feeling when I heard the doctor say hickey I think I would say that I was past the point of anger. Kurenai's eyes widen as the doctor said the words and I swore that I saw her shoulders start to shake from intense anger.

I sighed heavily as my chest began to collapse inward what was this boy thinking, hell what is wrong with him half the time. It's like we solve one problem and he then makes a new mess that we have to clean up.

I shook my head sadly as I looked over to my rage-filled wife her red eyes wild and wide as she stared Sasuke who looked like he was about to make a break for it. I walked over to the door and locked it before starting to lean against the window glaring at him.

I knew my eyes were daring him to do something even more stupid than getting a hickey. He looked at me expectantly like he hoped that I would help get him out of this mess but there was no way that was going to happen. I looked at him and shook my head sadly but my body language told him that I was less than pleased about what was going on and about what was going to happen next.

"What in the world were you thinking, do you want to explain this to me and while you're are at it why don't you want to tell me who the hell the girl is that gave you this hickey." He looked down at his lap and it looked like he was weighing his option whether to lie or tell the truth but at this rate, no matter which one he went with there was no way that he was avoiding punishment for this.

"I….." He went back to looking down at his lap and Kurenai growled out in frustration before looking at me her eyebrows raise "I can assume that you weren't at Kiba house that night then." I looked at Sasuke he simply looked up from his lap and his eyebrows furrowed together in confusion at my is no way that I could believe a single thing that he has said in the past few weeks.

"I don't know what you mean… I" I glared at him and whatever he was going to say died in his throat what the hell was wrong with this boy. "Speak up why are you so timid now you have no problem speaking your mind any other time." I looked at him and he sighed heavily before sitting back on the bed and pulled his knees up to his chest. With this worried expression on his face that almost looked scared.

"Sasuke you heard your father answer the question were you with Kiba that night or did you lie to our faces and then have Kiba lie for you as well." I looked at him and he looked up at his knees sighing.

It looked like we were finally going to get the answer out of him or at least some of the truth out of him. "I wasn't at Kiba's house I had him cover for me so that I could hang with a girl. I lost track of time and ended up spending the night at her house. That is all nothing else happened."

Kurenai was seething with rage as her shoulder began to shake uncontrollably it practically looked like there was steam coming off of her and there might this point I don't think that she is in total control of her actions. Considering all the thing that we have down when we were teenagers I didn't think that it would be that big of a deal.

But she looked at him with such rage and disappointment that I almost felt bad for the slowly and surely she began to walk away from him as she began to pace back and forth near the door. But after a moment she turned to look at him.

"If you expect me to believe that, you are dumber than you look right now, I know that there was something more or else that hickey wouldn't be on your neck. So you are going to answer my next question carefully and, I swear to god I will get a Yamanaka to poke around in that head of yours if you lie. You got me?"

He stiffened for a minute but nodded his head reluctantly before looking at me this sad look on his face that matches this dopey look in his eyes. He almost made me feel bad for being so mad at him.

"Alright, then did you have sex with this girl?" There was this small red tint that started to appear on the bridge of his nose if I wasn't so mad I might have laughed. "Well? Answer her!" My voice was forceful and it caused him to flinch as he thought about something, his eyes seemed lost in thought for a moment before taking in a steady breath.

"Yes," I looked at him and then at Kurenai whose shoulder was shaking again and she glared at Sasuke. "I want her name and what clan she is from and I want them now." He shook his head no slowly and flinched when she started to growl under her breath. "Kurenai calms you down you will only make thing worse if you get the girl involved. Plus you are scaring Sasuke. There is a simple solution to all of this."

It's not that I felt bad for the kid but he looks like a wet cat just fished out of the river, there was no point beating him down any more than he already it. But as Kurenai shifted her vision to me I knew that she didn't agree with my assessment.

She looked at me and growled before walking over to me. Poking my chest every time she spoke. "What am I not suppose to be mad he is traipsing around town screwing whoever he feels like and I will not have that. So do tell what is the simple solution." I look at her and then at Sasuke he was looking for relief from this awkward and hostile environment.

"Well, one you let me punish him the way I want and two I have a jutsu that will let me keep tabs on him. I will know where he is at all times now will you please calm down it's not good for you to be this riled up."

She snarled at me and then looked at Sasuke "Don't think that we are down with this young man and you." She turned to me and punched me in the chest her voice just had forceful as the hit if not more.

"You better sort this out and don't think that we aren't going to be having a long talk" She started to walk out of the room as I rubbed my chest and looked at her as she slowly unlocked the door. "Where the hell are you going." I looked at her and she sighed "To talk to Kiba and his mother I will not have my son and my student lying behind my back." With that, she walked out of the room and the doctor walked back in.

He had this cocky smile on his face as he looked at Sasuke, I'm sure the whole hospital heard what my wonderful wife had to say to our son. I groaned a little bit and looked at him as this amused smile formed on his face.

"I'm going to provide painkillers and sleeping pills for the pain he might find his difficult to sleep with all the pain his chest. I'm also going to give you a prescription for a pill that should help speed up his recovery which will also keep him from coughing up blood." I looked at him and nodded my head before turning to look at Sasuke he was trying desperately not make eye contact with me.

"Alright and I can take him home then." I looked at him and then the doctor and he nodded "Yes he is fine to head home just make sure that he at least take his medicine twice a day for the next two weeks. His breastplate should heal up nicely and just right about the time that the chunin exams are taking place." I nodded my head "If he even gets to participate in the chunin exams."

I sighed heavily and looked at Sasuke. "Well, there is some paperwork that you need to sign and then you can go." I nodded my head as he guested for me to follow him. "Don't move Sasuke you hear me." He nodded his head meekly and just sat there not even bothering to watch me leave the room.

I was walking down the hallway and I could hear Sakura and Naruto going to the room, I could hear Naruto snickering and Sasuke insulting him and telling him to shut up. I shook my head sadly and walked to the front desk there was a nurse running around in white uniform frazzled. The doctor stopped abruptly and I looked up at him and sighed he pointed to the desk and there was a 3 sheet of paper with a whole bunch of crap on it.

"Just signed at the bottom of each page and you can take your son home. Good luck." I smiled at him and nodded my head before bending over the desk and watching some of the nurses go bye. "So how is the kid." I looked up to see Asuma standing there this cocky smile on his face.

"I'm sure that you heard Kurenai yelling." I signed the last sheet of paper and started to walk back to the room but Asuma had this confused look on his face "I don't understand and what do you mean?" I looked at him wishing that he had known so that I wouldn't have to go through the embarrassment or the torture of retelling this fucked up little story.

"Well, in short, the doctor was examining Sasuke and Kurenai pointed out something that looked like a bruise, turns out that it was a hickey and she yelled so loud that the entire fucking hospital heard it. Then she stormed off to talk to Kiba and his mother. It turns out all those late nights he was out with some girl."

I shook my head sadly and he looked at me and sighed heavily before looking away. I looked up at him confused and he sighed. His face became grave as something dawned on him "I.. I uh… Just figured something out and I need to tell you later on and just remember that I just came to this conclusion and you're not going to like it.' I looked at him and nod my head before walking back to Sasuke's room.

He was sitting there talking to Sakura while ignoring Naruto as if he wasn't even there. I wonder if he was doing that because he knew that I was coming into the room or if he decided it just wasn't in his best interest to talk to Naruto at the moment.

I look at him and he sighed heavily

"The nurse gave you your medicine." He nodded his head and lifted up the bag that was on the table and he sighed heavily. "Hey, uncle Asuma." He looked at him and smiled uneasily "What the hell were you thinking kid they are going to kill you." He nodded his head and look at them they shared this look of understanding and then Asuma nodded his head gravely and Sasuke dams near collapsed on the bed.

He got up shakily putting his shirt over his head before grabbing his bag of pills and started to walk out of the hospital. He looked heartbroken but I don't think that it was because of what I or his mother had to say and everything to do with Asuma. I turn it look at Asuma he was staring blankly ahead like he was trying not to make eye contact with me. I sighed heavily when we finally got to the house and turned to look at Sasuke.

"Go up to your room I will be there for a minute." He looked at me before nodding and jumping up the stairs three at a time. I guess he didn't want to get in any more trouble. I went into the kitchen and poured myself a drink before looking at Ausma.

"You know who the girl doesn't out." I looked at him and he nodded his head gravel before pouring himself a drink. "I'm not going to like what you have to say am I." I look at him and he simply nodded his head again. His brown eyes clouded over with concern. "Just when I tell you don't take it out on the both of them."

I looked at him and nodded my head. "Alright if you don't mind I have a tracking jutsu to cast on my son because I can't even trust him to be in the house at the right time." I sighed heavily and walked up the stairs and into Sasuke's room he was curled up under his blankets this concerned look on his face as he sure blanky of the wall.

When he heard me walking into the room he sat upright and looked at me this small glimmer of fear in his eyes. I sighed "Take off your shirt I need to do the jutsu." I watch him nod his head slowly before gently taking his shirt off careful not to hit his breastplate. I walked over to the bed and placed a hand on the small of his back and mumbled the words under my breath while my hands move rapidly.

After a was down a small fire symbol appeared on his back and one appeared on my hand that touched his back. "There this should tell me where you are at all times now on to the next part. The ass whooping."

He whimpered and whined but I wasn't going to let him get away with this a large reason being Kurenai. Ethier, he gets an ass whooping or I do and I don't want that. He looked at me his wide obsidian black eyes reminded me so much of his mother it was one of the many reasons why I couldn't stay mad at him.

"Papa do you think that we could just tell mom that you punished me and call it a day." I sighed and looked at him and he squirmed under my hard gaze. "You know that I can't do that you would never believe it unless someone else corroborated it and Asuma won't lie to your mom he fears her too much and he isn't the only one." I heard him whine a little bit before looking at me.

"Do you have to." He sounded like a little kid sometimes I forget that he was just still a teenager. "Yes," He nodded his head and I walked more of the chair at his desk. "Come here Sasuke now." He stiffened but did as he was told he put his shirt back on and then walked over to me slowly. "You know the deal."

He sighed heavily and looked at me "This sucks." He looked at me in his eye but I could see defiant flames. "Well if that is how you feel then I guess we will have to do this the hard way." I forced him over my knee before moving his short down enough to expose his skin.

SMACK, he wiggled under the weight of my hand as I brought it down for a second time "You do realize that none of this would be happening if you did what you were told and acted responsibly." He groaned out in pain but it soon turned into a full-blown whine as my hand came down with a large amount of force. SMACK. "What do you do wrong."

I could see tears rolling on his face as I got to the 20th smack in. SMACK. "Well, are you go to answer me or are we going to be doing this all night." By the 40th smack, he finally answered.

"I lied to you and mom and then had Kiba lie for me." SMACK "What else Sasuke." He cringed and cried at the hit became harder each time the answer was wrong or half-assed. "I slept with a girl I barely knew and didn't even consider the consequences of that action or the action of lying to my parents."

By the 100th smack, he was a sniffling mess. I sighed and rotate the shoulder jeeze I used to be able to do 200 no problem. "Lay down and stay there till dinner." He nodded his head and was about to lay on his stomach and I look at him. "Nope on your back, you heard the doctor you can't apply any pressure to your chest."

He looked up at me as a tear started welling in his eyes. "But it will hurt laying on my back." I gave him a small smile. "That is the point Sasuke." I closed the door and walked out of the room before looking at Asuma he was sitting on the couch watching tv as he lived here.

"That took a while the kid is still stubborn as ever he gets that from you." I sighed slightly and looked at him for a moment before collapsing on the couch. I covered my eyes for a moment and looked at him as he passed me a bottle of sake.

"Well the kid is going to sleep till dinner and that isn't for what another couple of hours give or take so I guess I should tell you who he had been sneaking around with."

I looked at him and nodded my head my heart was racing but it wasn't out of fear but white-hot anger. "Just remember I just figured this out." I looked at him, whoever it was he knew that I wasn't going to take the news well.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 You Gotta Be Kidding Me

Asuma POV

My tongue felt thick and hot in my mouth, my mouth was dry and I has no doubt that it was because I didn't feel right ratting Sasuke out. Sure they shouldn't be doing what they are doing but I know Kakashi and Kurenai won't let this stand I have to make sure that this doesn't become public knowledge it would not bode well for anyone. I looked at Kakashi he was looking at me expectantly and it was now or never while Kurenai wasn't here. "Ok so I saw Sasuke on occasion out past his curfew but I never said anything because I thought you had allowed it." I look at Kakashi and he seemed confused on the way that I phrased the sentence. "What makes you think that I would allow him to be out past curfew I never allow that unless there is a mission or we are training." I looked at him and sighed heavily "That is because every time that I saw him out late he was with Anko." I looked at him and his eyes widen I took his shocked silence as a reason for continued. "When I thought about all the late nights he had been spending was with the girl he had been sleeping with. My thought drifted back to that day, then I remembered the day that we were all at the tower and he said Anko love him and there was this understanding between the two of time. I thought that it was a private joke between the two of them. But as I thought more about it and the way that they always looked at each other when they think nobody's looking I was worried that they might be hiding something from us but after all this, I am sure of it. I figured it out at the hospitals but I knew that wasn't the right time to tell you so I decided to wait till I knew that the two of us would be alone. If I told Kurenai about my suspicion she would go postal. We have to keep them out of the public eye, Anko would be ruined so would would question you and Kurenai's right to take care of him and everything would just fall apart. I don't want that for him or for the two of you." I sighed after what I had to say and he looked horrid stuck. "Sasuke come down here please." Kakashi voice was void of emotion no doubt to not spoke Sasuke.

After a few minutes, I heard shuffling feet and Sasuke appeared rubbing the sleep out of his eyes in his pajamas. It hard to believe that a little kid like this was sleeping with women that have 10 years on him. "Yes, papa." He rubbed the sleep out of both of his eyes and sat on the couch next to his father. Kakashi looked at him and then at me and when Sasuke looked more alert he started to get worried "You not going to spank me again are you." A little red tint appeared on his face, the more he acts like a little kid the less likely I was sure that he was sleeping with anyone let alone Anko maybe that is all apart of his act to get away with stuff. Kakashi a sucker for his cute act that is for sure. Kakashi looks at his and shook his head no "Asuma told me that he thinks you are sleeping with Anko and I would like to know from you before I go and interrogate one of my oldest friends." He looked down at his feet before looking at me sadness in his eyes. 'Buddy I had to tell him they would have found out along the road and you would be in so much more trouble." He was making me feel bad to do the right thing jeez no wonder this kid got whatever he wanted. He nodded his head and looked at his dad. "Yes papa, uncle Asuma is right but you can't tell mom she will go crazy and I don't want Anko to get in trouble for something that I initiated. I was the one that started all of it. A couple months she was helping me trained and I flirting with her and before I knew it I waking up at her house. I ran into Kiba on the way home and told him what happened and he agreed to cover for me. Before I knew it it was spending almost every night that he was the cover. Sometimes I could make it back before you noticed I was gone and sometimes I didn' , I'm sorry." I look at Kakashi he was shaking with anger that was evident but when he saw the worried look on Sasuke's face he sighed heavily a calmed himself. He looks at me and then at Sasuke. "I don't approve of any of this what you did is a disgrace but that being said I make your mother aware of this just know that you very actions could have cost Anko her freedom and you could have been taken away from me and your mother if this had been brought to light. Do you understand that." I looked at Sasuke as he brought his legs up to his chest nodding his head. "I get that papa I really am sorry about this whole mess."

Kakashi sighed heavily and we both heard the door the to the front of the house open and we both sighed heavily. "Well, Asuma come with me to explain this to Kurenai. You know how she can get." I look at Kakashi his question caught me off guard but I nodded my head and walked with him to the front. Not only was Kurenai there but Anko was with her. Oh, this is just great I am sure that tin is going to go so well with this shit. I sighed heavily and look at both them it was obvious that Kurenai didn't know that Anko was the one that Sasuke was sleeping with because he was being a way too friendly to her. "The four of us need to talk." I looked at Kakashi his face was stone cold there was no mention he was in Anbu mode. I sighed walking into the kitchen sitting at the table I had a good line of sight of Sasuke he had dozed off on the couch. "Alright first Sasuke is sleeping in the living room so let's try to keep our voice down and second Kurenai place all of your weapons on the table." I turned to look at Kurian as Kakashi he spoke to her slowly and angrily like one wrong move and he would put her down. She seemed confused but did it and I signed heavily. "Asuma it's your turn." I looked at Kakashi and nodded my head before turning to look at Kurenai and Anko. "I have shared my suspicion with your husband and they were confirmed by Sasuke but what I am about to tell you will never leave this room is that understood." I look at Kurenai and then at Anko who looked like he was about to run for it. Kurenai nodded his head and I sighed "Anko and Sasuke have been sleeping together for the past couple of months I figure it out at the hospital so before you go flipping out on me I told Kakashi the moment I figure it out." I turned to look at Kurnia and if looks could kill man we would all have been dead.

She turned her head to look at Anko who was trying to rise out of her seat, "Anko sits down and Kurenai calm you Sasuke is in the other room." I turned it look at Kakashi he was taking control of the situation. I sighed heavily and rested my head in my hand. Before turning to look at Kurien who was seething with rage. "He's 14 you use to babysit him when I and Kakish were busy on mission and Asuma wasn't able to do it. What is wrong with you, you have known him since he was 7." I sighed and she raised her seat indignantly her voice was a hushed venomous whisper but you could tell she was enraged beyond belief. Anko put her hands up getting ready to defend herself and Kakashi steeped in "Sasuke said that he instigated it and that it was all him so don't you dare make it seem like he didn't have a part in this. You can't use Anko as a scapegoat for our son's bad behavior." I looked at Kakashi he had his Sharingan out and I knew that he will use it if things got too far. She sighed and sat back down in her chair, "I know that he had a part in it and I'm not saying that he didn't I am saying that you as a grown woman who is 23 should've known better god he is 14 I just don't get it." Anko simply looked at her hands for the duration of the speech. "I don't know it just happened we didn't plan it." She snarled at Anko I don't think that I have seen Kurian this livid. "Oh, but you had no intention of stopping do you?" I groaned and looked at Kurenai"You need to calm down." She turns out to look at me her red eye full of violent rage. "Don't tell me what to do Asuma I don't care what her excuse is or his they shouldn't have done what the done."

I snarled right back at her "My only concern is my nephew and if any of this gets out of the public I might never get to see him again, you might never get to see him again. So we are all going to move past this. Anko and Sasuke will stop what they are doing, you are going to move on, forgive her it doesn't have to be now but if anyone even senses that there is strife between the three of you then the only one that will be punished for it will be Sasuke. So you can decide what you want to do lose your son or swallow your hurt pride and feelings, your choice." I huffed out some air and look at them, I was exhausted and at this point, I just wanted to sleep. I stood up and glared at them "I will be in the living let me know what the three of you agree on." I sighed and walked into the living not given them a second as sitting upright on the couch and he looked comfy but with his breastplate, he should be doing that. I sat on the couch cushion that Kakashi had once been sitting on and tapped Sasuke on the shoulder. He woke up and look at me. "Come on lay on your back you can use my lap as a pillow" I folded up my legs and he nodded at me. He stretched his legs out and laid on his back and his eyes started to close again, "Thank you uncle Asuma." I smiled down at him as he drifted back off to sleep. I sighed and walked some tv for what felt like hours when a three of them walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. Anko stared down at Sasuke for a moment and sighed. "I'll see you guys when I see you." She walked out of the house and left Kakashi and Kurenai both seething with rage. "That not good for the two of you." They both sighed and looked down at the sleeping boy in my lap. "He a good kid and good kids make mistake you can't hold this over his head he feels bad as is. He hasn't called you papa since he was 7 he only does that when he is emotionally stressed." I looked at Kakashi and he nodded his head. "I know you don't have to make me feel like an even bigger ass." I sighed and nodded my head before turning to look at Kurenai who was starting to calm down. "I'm fine now anyone wants some dinner we could go for some ramen in town." I looked at the both of them and nodded my head. "Alright, what about the little one should we wake him up." They both looked at each other "We will give me a few more hours of sleep then we can go." They weren't fooling me I know that they were very much still pisted but if they wanted to play the doting and forgiving parents for the night let them.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 Well I get to Take Part in the Chunin Exams?

Sasuke POV

"Sasuke come on get up." I groaned and little and slowly started to open my eyes to see that I was sleeping on the living room couch when I looked outside the bright sunlight was fading fast and I noticed that the sun was going down. Don't tell me that I slept the entire day and if that weren't bad enough I wasn't dreaming me and Akon were really over. I groaned a little bit and sat upright to find that my parent was looking at me. I turned to see Asuma smiling at me I tried not to be mad at him, he was right if I kept lying it would only get worse down the road and I don't want to lose the only family I had left because of a girl. I shouldn't have been sleeping when her to be with.I sighed heavily and rubbed my head before I sat firmly on the couch. I had to resist the urge to wine out in pain and I remembered my father lessons from a couple of hours before.

The sting was still there that was just great there was nothing better than a sore ass and a lecture. "Yeah, papa" I rubbed both my of eyes and got a better look at them neither of them was happy but there had a scowl on their faces either they just seemed like they couldn't even trust themselves to say what they wanted to say in front of me. I looked at my mother and sighed heavily "Sorry mama I shouldn't have done what I did and I understand the gravity of the situation and I understand if you are pisted at me." I bow my head I wasn't one for respect but this was something that I couldn't get around.

I lift my head to see that there as this small blush on her nose and a small tear going down the right side of her face. She walked over to me and put a hand gently on my cheeks holding me in her gaze. "I'm not pisted at you I'm disappointed that you would do something so careless and reckless without thinking every angle though. That being said you are just too cute to be mad at." She cocked her head to the side her hair falling over her shoulders and she gave me a small smile. "Now come along we are going out to dinner." I nodded my head and stood thankfully it be off of my ass for a little bit.

I groaned in pain as I took each step when I wasn't sitting I was still in pain and I turned to see that Asuma was laughing at me this wasn't funny. "He got you good this time huh kid." I looked at him and frowned which only caused him to laugh more as he put a hand on my head. "Don't pout you little brat." He started to laugh more and I simply brushed his hand off and put my hand in my pocket before walking and failing to stop my groans of pain. I sighed out in relief when we finally made it to the ramen shop only to find Iruka and Naruto there. "Great" I felt a hand going to slap me on the head I was going to dodge it but thought twice about it. I took the hit and my entire head spun from it. I turn back to see Asuma glaring at me as he lit a cigarette. "I thought aunt Riza got you to quit." He sighed and looked at me "I thought your aunt told you to be respectful to everyone you meet even if you don't like them." I sighed and looked at him before taking a seat that happened to be closest to Naruto. "Hey, Sasuke how you feeling huh that sure was some yelling fest that you got into earlier." He as laughing as he started to scarf down his ramen. I sigh heavily and look at him before ordering my own food.

My parents talking amongst themselves so I was talking to my uncle Ausma. He smiled at me and then turn to look at Iruka who was glaring at me. "Is there a reason that you're eyeballing my nephew." I look at my uncle he seemed pisted off was there something I was missing what happened between him and Iruka. Was it about that conversation that they had the first day at the mission towers. "No reason I am just wondering how a boy his age is partaking in sexual activity you should really keep a better eye on him." I went to snarl at him but Ausma places a hand on my shoulder as mom glared at him. "Are you trying to say that there is something wrong with the way that I am raising my son." I glared at Iruka and he smiles back at her "Step son and yes. First, he attacks my boy then he does this maybe he need a lesson or bet yet maybe a new stepmother." I glared at him as my uncle got up and glared at Asuma. "Don't think that I won't beat your ass up and down these streets Iruka." I snarled at him who did he think that he is."Yeah, I'm an also the idiot that took 5 zenbone to the chest because of you boy here couldn't fight. He was like a deer frozen in place like the coward he is. If it wasn't for me your boy would be dead so why don't you stop messing with my family about the way I act and focus on your own I do isn't because they are bad parents it's because they are the perfect parent and I push them too much. Maybe your kid is the one that needs the lesson. Heavens know that he needs it. He nearly got himself killed in the land of the wave on 3 different occasion. Not to mention the way that he speaks about my father he is lucky that he still has a tongue to speak with. I might be a hot head idiot at times but he is a rude little shit that talks more crap about my father that I should have let go. So suck and focus on your own kid."I was fuming as I glared at him and then turned to look at my father he was warning me not to push it but there was this look of pride in his eyes.

I watched Naruto sink into his chair and I glare at him "Go head tell Iruka about all the time you talk about my father. How he is a no good playboy who so pathic that the Hokage must have been temporality insane. Or how you say my uncle is a hypnotic and a psychopath because he didn't like the way you were talking about his dead wife. Who happens to be my aunt. Oh, or how you keep calling my mother hot but that she had freaky eyes. Go head you nine…." I was about to say nine tails brat when Auma places a hand on my head "I think that you have said enough Suk you need to calm down." I struggled against his hold as he talks to Iruka. "Your brat is quite the mouth on him how do you think he would do against me. Cause if he bad mouths my wife again me and him are going to have some problem. I continue to struggle against my uncle's grip until I saw the death glare my father had in his eyes. But it wasn't directed towards me. H got up from his seat calmly "So if I have this right you insult, my brother in law, my son and my wife all in one shot you are a piece of work Naruto and you Iruka starting a fight with a child. Just shameful." He walked closer to Iruka before placing a hand on my shoulder. "Suk calms down, now," I growl under my breath and calmed down sitting still in my seat. Asuma let go of my mouth and I glare at Naruto and I wasn't to only one.

"Well? Is what he said the truth Naruto." I turn to look at Iruka he was glaring daggers at Naruto who simply nodded his head and Iruka sighed heavily "Well you will have it excuse us and I am sorry that I was being so rude before it seems that I owe Sasuke a great deal on being an apology for the way I just acted the other being a thank you for saving his life. Now let's go have a talk on respect." I watch Iruka pull him off by his ear and I sighed and went back to eating my ramen. "Is that why you always insult him." I look at my father and I nodded my head and he smiled at me. "Good looking out Suk but next time is careful he doesn't know about the nine tails it's the village secret so you need to curb your temper." I nodded my that and went back to eating the rest of my food. Then the four of us headed back to the house and I was sitting on the couch and I turned to look at my father. "So..um papa can I ask you a question." He looked up from the shoe game he was playing with my uncle and nodded his head. "Of course Suk ask anything you want." I look at him and sighed "Are you going to allow me to take part in the chunin exams, I mean are you going to give your recommendations right. The doctor said that I would be fine by then but I'm just wondering you were so mad at me and you still are an I don't want to miss out on my chance to move up a level because I messed up."

I look down at my lap and I could have sworn that I heard my mother laugh at something. "I don't know I can't say no because you are misbehaving a home it would throw off your whole training off. But you do need to learn that there are consequences for your actions. I guess this is what the old man met when he said it wouldn't be easy" Asuma laughed and looks at me "If you keep him out that means the other who won't be able to take part, it won't just be a problem for him but for Sakura and the brat as they chose to take the exams and they cant what will you tell them" I looked at my uncle and sighed out in relief when I hear him say that "I see your point but I don't know if I want any of them to do or might not even want to do ti and Naruto could learn a lesson from this as well. At any rate, I don't think Sasuke has learned the error of his way yet." I felt panic rise in my chest "That not fair papa I get that there are consequences but still you can't just do that can you." He looked at me bored plain his ho piece down and glaring. "I can and if I choose to do so that that is what will happen we will see how you behave this upcoming two weeks."

"Mom, Papa is being unfair!" I watched my mother walk out of the kitchen laughing and she placed tea on the table and looked at me before sitting on the couch. She ran her fingers through my hair and sighed. "I think that your father has a point you need to learn your lesson." I started to whine and she glared at me "No don't you start that." I huffed out some air sighed before placing my head in my hand. I watched dad and uncle Asuma grab a cup of tea and drink it while playing their game. Asuma won of course. "Alright I'm heading home I'll see you guys tomorrow. Suk comes walk me out." I walked with my uncle to the front door and he pulled me into a hug and smiled before whispering in my ear. "Don't worry I will convince him to let you sign up." I look him and smiled wide. "Thanks" I pulled away from him and he walked out of the house with I turned around my dad was holding a glass of water and a bag of pills. I groaned and we walked up the stairs before sitting on my bed and taking the pain pill and the pill that was supposed to make me heal faster then I look a the sleeping pill that as in my dad's hand. "I don't want the sleeping pill." I look at him he sighed heavily "The doctor said that you have to take it to take it. Without it you won't be able to sleep because of the pain" I shook my head no and he sighed heavily at me "Why not?" I look at him and yawned before crawling under blankets and looking at him. "It reminds me of when I was seven and you use to make me take them to the funeral since I couldn't sleep." I looked at him and he sighed pain shining into his eyes. "I'll be right in the other room so if you have a nightmare just come and wake me up but I am telling you what you will be fine." He looked at and after that, I nodded my head and swallowed the pill. After a minute I was drifting off to sleep.

 _I watched the moon rise fully in the sky as I walked slowly back to the Uchiha compound I don't know why I was heading there this late at night after going to my parents funeral. But there was something about the compound that called to me. The closer I got the more I felt the deep seat fear rise in my chest. I had been in this compound for 3 weeks and I didn't think that I would ever come back. But there was something in the back of my mind that told me that I had to come to the compound. At first, I really didn't understand the compulsion until I saw that there was a man standing on the top of the wall that protected the ground. Not like it did much when my people were attacked. I ran into the compound but the man that was standing on the wall was gone. I looked at the lantern on the wall they have clean off the blood that had once stained the walls and it defiantly made me feel better. But I was still hunted by the sight._

 _I stared blankly at the wall for who knows how long but when I snapped y head up there was a man standing on top of the roof of my old house the houses were I lost everything. I ran who the hell was that and why would they come here. I just kept running till I made it to the house. My body drenched with sweat and shaking from the recent activity. When I felt my body stopped shaking I looked up to see that there was a man with black and red eyes staring at me. No, it couldn't be. I steered and the familiar face of my older brother as he looked at me this coy smile on his face that force my stomach to churn. I grew up at his feet which cause a sickening laughter to escape his lips that force a chill down my spine. "You will never be more than a bug beneath my feet don't you ever forget that because the moment that you do, I will slaughter you like our mother and maybe you daddy too." I collapse on the ground when he said that he couldn't take my dad. I wouldn't let him take him from me. "Sasuke what are you doing here." I snapped my head up to see that my father was running towards me._

 _"_ Sasuke what are you doing here?" I snapped my head up to see that my father was looking intently at me, I was so confused because I noticed that we were in the old Uchiha compound that was in my dreams. When I looked at my father he had this trie and worried look in his eyes. "Maybe you were right about the sleeping pills they bring up something that you were better off forgetting. Come one let get you home." I nodded my head and slowly rose from the ground slowly waking back to the house. "Did I wake you up?" I looked at him and he smiled slightly before shaking his head no. "I went to go get something to drink when I noticed that the door was opened. I don't think that you have sleepwalked like that in years." I nodded my head this was one hell of a day I'm sure that it was foreshadowing something unpleasant. By the time that we got back to the house the sun was slowly starting to rise. I collapsed in my bed ready to sleep for the rest of my life.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 Chunin Exams?

Kakashi POV

I rolled onto my back and looked out of the window and looked at the sun slowly starting to rise, I let out a small groan when it hit my eyes. I sighed and turn it looked at Kurenai, her naked body barely covered by a thin sheet to keep her warm I could see the goosebumps slowly start to rise on her arms as she moved into a cold spot. I watched her visibly shudder at the sensation. She opened her eyes slowly and looked at me before turning to look at the door that was firmly closed shut. "Do you realized that silent justu" I looked there and smell light as she rested her head on my chest. "Yeah, I did the Sasuke is sound asleep don't worry about didn't hear a thing last night though you were screaming pretty loud" She nodded her head as she traced the scar that Zubaz had given me. Her touch caused goosebumps to form on my skin. I shudder as she looked me in her eyes they were unwavering. "I'm sure that we are going to be summoned one of these days for the chunin exams. What's your decision." I looked at her and sighed Sasuke's had been better he had become a lot more obedient and he started spending a lot of time with the team, well at least with Sakura. "Yes, I suppose I will let him go and speaking of we have got a few mission to today." She nodded at the head at me and sighed heavily "I'm training the genin today and Kiba has been walking on eggshells around me. I guess he thinks that I am going to go postal on him." She laughed a little to herself.

I smile and got out of bed throwing a shirt over my bare chest before putting a pair of shorts before looking at her. "Yeah well, he and Sasuke have been spending a lot of time together I wouldn't be shocked if they were planning something else." She looked at me confused and then looked at the door "How could you know that the two of you try to avoid each other since the whole thing with Anko." I smiled at her before opening the door "The jutsu and I don't try to ignore him it's just how it works out." She glared at me as I walked out of the room and down the hall, I turned toward Sasuke door and opened it, his bones were all seemed to even get better he has been training more than lost really kick his ass into gear.

He was lightly snoring when I walked into the room and open the curtain so that the sun entered his bedroom and he triggered when he woke up at me he was switching for a moment before he threw his blanket back over his head and tried to go back to sleep. "Get up we got missions to do today. Start to get ready and head to the bridge." I growled at me as he loke at me his eyes squinted before he turned onto his side and went back to sleep. I sighed heavily and turn to see that Kurenai was standing there laughing at me. "I'll wake him up you gotta to get ready to." I look at Kurenai her hair was perfect and she was perfectly dressed. How the hell did she always get ready and look so good in the morning? I groaned and rubbed my head before nodding walking back to our room. I was going to tell him that he could do the chunin exams but I guess that will have to wait. I walked out of the room and laid on the bed for a moment when I was about to close my eyes. "Oh no, you don't get up and get dressed." I groaned when I heard Kurenai yelling at Sasuke to get out of bed. I sighed and got off of the bed. She was right there was stuff that needed to be down before the day even started. I walked over to my closet and grabbed my uniform throwing it on in a rush before running downstairs to make a pot of coffee. I turn the machine on and looked at the steps when I sensed another chakra it had to be Kurenai she was always light on her feet. Compare to Sasuke stomping around the house early in the morning. She rounded the corner and smile at me.I smiled at her "How is it that you manage to get him awake every day and I can't even get him up one day." She giggled at me and her voice sounds like music. She walked over to me placing a hand on my chest while fixing my vest. I smiled at her as she looked entranced at my chest. "This exam could mess him doubt his skills you know he doesn't take blows to his ego well." I sighed heavily and kissed her on her neck. "Let's not talk about Sasuke why don't you say." She laughed as she ran her hands through my hair.

I could feel her grip tightened as I moved my mouth up to her neck slowly trailing kisses before reaching her lips. I kissed her running my tongue over her lips trying to get entry into her mouth. As my tongue entered her mouth she moaned as we started to have a tongue war when I heard someone clear their throat.I growled everything with this kid, I turned to see that Sasuke was standing there this disgusted look on his face. He growled under his breath as I walked over to the coffee pot and pouring coffee into two fo the cups. I poured sugar and milk into one of the cups and the other was just black.I handed the black coffee to Kurenai and looked at Sasuke he was glaring at me. "You keep glaring Suk and I change my mind about allowing you to take part in the chunin exams." I looked at him as his eyes widen and a small triumph smile appeared on his face. "But of course there are going to be a few ground rules." I looked at him and the smile turned into a frown "I bet that I can already guess them. Being nice to Naruto, no insult, and now fun and no cocky attitudes because you raised me better than that." I laughed at him and nodded my head "Oh and there is one more had gotten around that you are my son and the affair and everything I'm guessing that Iruka or most likely Naruto let it slip and the Hokage is less then please he has already gotten numerous complaint from the other sensei and jonin saying that that is a conflict of interest. So you have to be above reproach is that understood." He sighed heavily and nodded his head before resting his head on his head as his mother made breakfast.

I sat watching him doze off as he looked out of the glass door I smiled at him he could be so unguarded at times and this was one of the few. But I watched his head snapped up for a moment and he smiled "I invited Sakura over for breakfast is that cool with you." I smile at him and nodded my head "Of course why wouldn't it be." He smirked at me and walked toward the front door. I heard him snarl then there was this whining sound. I quirked my eyebrow up at my wife and she shrugged her shoulder. I walked over to see that Asuma was standing in the doorway with Sakura who was laughing. While there was this huge red tint and frown on Sasuke's face.I sipped my coffee and watched them for a moment before glaring at Sasuke back "Well don't be rude invite them in." Sakura's head snapped up as she looked at me "Hi Kakashi sensei, good morning." I smiled back at her and she looked at me shook my guess because the mask was off. "Morning. Asuma what are you doing here?" I looked at Asuma and he smiled wide "I saw Sakura coming this way and when she said that she was coming to meet Sasuke I couldn't just let her walk alone. So I decided to walk her here." I could hear Sasuke growled under his breath "You were just using that as an excuse to tell her embarrassing stuff about me." "That was just a perk little nephew. I'll see you guy later." He waved to make before walking out of the house. Sasuke let Sakura in and slammed the door. I glared at him and he simply shrugged his shoulders as he walked into the kitchen with Sasuke. "That smells so good what is it." I walked into the kitchen to see Kurenai smiling at her as she cooked. "Omelets and blueberry pancake you want some." Sakura smiled and nodded her head enthusiastically. I leaned against the countertop looking at Sasuke as he rested his head on his hand and talked to Sakura aimlessly for an hour only looking away to eat his food.

I looked up at the clock and nodded at Kurenai"Alright we have to go but I will see the two of you on the bridge like always." I smiled at Sakura before ruffling Sasuke hair and kissing the top of his head. "He likes her" I looked back to see that Kurenai was smiling wide but there was this worry in her eyes. "You thinking about the indecent from 2 weeks ago aren't you." I looked at her and she sighed "I just don't like the idea of our 14-year-old son have sex that's all." I looked at her and rolled my eyes "Sakura is a nice girl you have nothing to worry about if anything you should be worried about Sasuke. I doubt that today is going to be easy. You know him he likes to be good for a week or two then have a tantrum." I look at her and she laughed at me. "You stopping by Obito's grave today?" I smile at her and nodded my head "I go every day, that probably why Sasuke doesn't get on my case for being late like the others do." I grinned at her and she looked at me confused. "Why don't you just tell them that you are visiting our friends that died in the war I don't think that they would mind." I looked at her and rolled my eyes "It's too personal I mean sure there my team and I care about them but other than Sasuke I rather them not know about my past it's not a very pleasant one you now that."She nodded her head before looking to the left where the road veered off towards her training ground. She stopped and look at me. "What?" She pulled my mask down and kissed me lightly on the lips. "We will have to continue what we started in the kitchen later tonight." I smile wide at her as she lifted my mask back up and ran off.

After I went to the cemetery I was walking down the dirt path on the way to the bridge when I spotted the kids Naruto was jumping up and down complaining to Sasuke about something who just brushed him off and pretend like he didn't even exist in the first place. Sakura was hanging on Sasuke every word as he talked to her and he was staring her right in the eyes he seemed fixed on them. Hey, maybe he was looking at himself. I chuckled to myself before popping up on the tops of the ridges are. I wave to them and then to look at Sakura who looked confused. I smile at her but she seemed unsure. I heard her mutter under her breath to Sasuke. "How is the late and he left the house before we did." I look at Sasuke and he winked at me "He's just an ass." I glared at him but if I said something about his language then Sasukra would have known that I was eavesdropping and that isn't the right thing to do. I sighed and jumped down before looking at the kids. Naruto was hyped for some reason there was this fiery aura around him as he spoke, I wasn't really paying attention I was a little busy at the moment thinking about tonight with Kurenai. I smiled and look at them. "Alright, Naruto if you're done we have a mission to do." He nodded his head at me and I started to walk-off forcing them to follow after me. I started to walk slowly as we were making our way to the first mission so that could talk to Sasuke. "Watch your language you're trying my patience with that and you know I don't have any, to begin with." I glared at him and he rolled his eyes "I thought that you said it was wrong for people to listen to someones else conversation. " I looked at him and snarled "You're really making me rethink my decision." Sasuke started to frown as he looked at me "Are you going to hold that over my head until the exams start." I simply nodded my head and he snorted under my breath before picking up the pace.

When we finally got to the house I watch the fire die out of Naruto's eyes as he glared at me "Sensei this isn't a mission I want something to prove my skill like in the land of the waves." I looked at Sasuke and you could see that he was trying to not have an outburst but he was failing at it. "What skills you idiot I had to save your ass twice and you nearly got me killed you would just be a liability I'm not even sure you can even do this mission." Naruto glared at him before taking a kunai out. "You want to bet you loser." Sasuke smiled before looking at me this apologetic look in his eyes and he started to walk towards Naruto with the intention of kicking his ass. I walked between the two of them and sighed "Sasuke you will learn to how to corn your temper and behavior yourself or I will suspend your mission privileges again." He mumbled under his breath about this not being fair and I growl at him causing him to stiffen before his shoulders sagged. "Alright, then your first mission is to pull all the weeds in the garden." They each nodded her head and I grabbed Sasuke's arm and pulled him over to the sighed and he snarled under his breath as Naruto started to laugh at him. "Shut up you loser." I glared at him I was tired of this child tantrums it was like every week he started a fight with Naruto. "I told you no throwing any more tantrums you are going in endanger the team. There is no need to constantly put him down you are teammates regardless of what he said in the past and regards to what you did in the past. You two are a team with Sakura and me and you are putting our lives at risk every time you start a fight with him." He took like he was about to whine but then remembered that Naruto was listing. "Yeah but dad he started the fights too it wasn't just me." I glared at him and he shrunk "I don't care what did we talk about this morning." He sighed heavily and looked at me "Above reproach." "How are you behaving right now" He looked at his feet and then at me this small tint starting to come on his face. "Like a kid but dad why am I the only one that gets in trouble" He was starting to whining"He is the won't that keeps buying into the bait you are. Your stronger and you know it and after everything that happened early this month they will only blame you if he gets hurt." He looked at me anger his in eyes "It's not my fault he is the village freak and weapon." I sighed heavily and looked at him Sasuke would you please just try to keep your temper in check. He nodded his head, "Now go and try not to pick any more fights." I watched him walk over before sitting down and started picking the weeds for a while before taking my book out and started read.

"What the hell do you think that you are doing." I must have dozed off while they were doing the yard work. "Dad" I opened my eyes to see Sasuke and Sakura looking at me "Naruto messed up I think that you should probably wake up and do something ." I watched him as he smiled at me "How did he manage to mess gardening." I got off of the ground and brushed my legs off before walking over to the women. She had Naruto shirt balled up in her meaty fist as she looked at me. I kinda found it hard to believe that she was a woman. I smiled at her and looked at Naruto. "What seems to be the problem here." I looked at her and then at Naruto who eye was black and blue. She sighed heavily and looked at me "This idiot ripped up all of my plants along with the weeds. They had been special herbs that I have been growing for months now." I sighed and looked at Naruto he shrugged his shoulders and I sighed "I'm sorry about that please forgive him." She dropped Naruto the ground and looked at me. "Fine but I won't be paying for it." I nodded my head and sighed heavily and Naruto got off to the ground and look me. "Alright let's move onto our next mission for the day. We headed toward the lake the kids head everything that they need, I sighed heavily and watched them pick up the trash this is so boring. That was until Naruto fell into the water and started to float away. I was about to grab him t when I saw that Sasuke had it. I eased back into my seat and I watched him flawless attach the sign to the tree branch and grabbing Naruto before he climbed back.I walked over to the cliff where they had landed with Sasukra she was looking at Naruto this irritated look on her face. "You really are hopeless aren't you." I look at Sasuke and he growled under his breath but kept his mouth shut. I smiled at him and he started to look at away this red tint appearing on his face. "Alright with that we have one more missing before the day." I looked at Naruto he looked deeply upset I don't really know how to make him feel better I wouldn't even know where to start.

Instead, we walked in silence as they walked ahead of me as I made it the dog shelter and watched the kids looked at the building confused. "The last mission is walking dogs." I looked at Naruto and nodded his head "Something that even you can't mess up Naruto." I look at Sasuke he looked at me and shrugged his shoulder like he didn't get why I was looking at him. Did he not consider that to be an insult.I grabbed him by the ear and he glared at me. I sigh and let his ear go before they went to pick their dogs out. "Naruto are you sure that you want to pick that dog." I watch him nodded his head as he grabbed the biggest dog, its brown fur was the same color a the ground that we were walking on. "Alright then let's go." The walk was uneventful that was until Naruto's dog walked right into a minefield. I jumped down from the tree I was sitting on and look at the dog was unhampered and Naruto was blown to pieces.

We were walking back on the bridge then Naruto started leering at Sasuke I was about to tell him to knock it off but if I did then it would look like I was favoring Sasuke but that wasn't true. "What are you looking at?" I looked over to see Sasuke was the one that said it for a moment I thought it was Sakura usually all of Sasuke sentences ended with a loser. Naruto looked at him and glare "You think then you are so cool don't you." I looked at him and then at Sasuke who was walking away. "You think that you better than everyone but your not." I saw Sasuke stop walking please don't take the bait. Sasuke turned around and Sakura stepped in "Naruto knock it off." I looked at him as his face fell my guess is he still thought he still had a shot with Sakura. I shook my head and watched Sasuke face start to twitch as he tried to choke down his venomous words. "Not everyone just you idiot." I look at him and sighed as Sasuke started to close the gap between them. I looked up to see that there is was a hawk flying above so they were starting huh. "Alright, you will have to kill have each other next time. We are done for the day." I turned to look at Sasuke and sighed "I will deal with you when I get home." He mumbled under his breath but I didn't catch it I was already gone.

I watched as the others were murmuring under their breath when Asuma finished his recommendation. All the 9 rookies were all chosen and of course, Iruka was the first one that said something. I turned to look at him as he spoke to the Hokage. "They aren't ready to this, this test could destroy them." I sighed, turning to gaze at him "No offense but they are my student, not yours and they are always complaining that they aren't being challenged enough. Maybe whipping out on the test will teach them a lesson. A little pain is good." I look at him as he glared at me. "What did you say." I looked at him and rolled my eyes "You sure that this has something to do with the incident from 3 weeks ago. Your worry that if Naruto faces off against Sasuke, he will go over bored and Naruto will end up in the should learn how to keep your personal feelings out so this." I glared at him and he snarled "Yeah I'm worried your kid is out of control he could hurt the other 8 students. If anything he shouldn't be allowed for their own safety." I walked over at him and balled up my fist "Are you calling my son a wild animal that can control himself because last I check my son wasn't the one that had a demon fox locked up in him." I heard a few whispered and hushed agreement. As Iruka pulled a kunai out of his weapons holster. I smiled dangerously at him. "Kakashi calm down! Asuma helps me out here." I turned to see Guy walking between me and Iruka. I turned to see Asuma but he simply took a few steps closer in case there was a fight. "Kakashi he is simply saying that maybe they aren't ready I kept my teams back a year." I huffed out some air. "My team is ready they have the experience and they will do great on this test. Mind your own business." The Hokage cleared his throat raising his eyebrows before he about interjected into the conversation. "They were my student so I know that strength and weakness all 9 of them aren't ready." I scoffed at Iruka. "I know this is hard for you but you need to learn.." "Kakashi enough." I turn it look at Kerunai "It's not enough he needs to learn that they aren't his students anymore they are mine and he insists involved in the selection process." I look at him and he sneered at me. I sighed and turned to look at the Hokage. "The matter is closed, the 9 rookies will be allowed to fight." I nodded my head and walked out of the room with Kurenai, she wrapped her arm around mine and smiled as she rested her head on my shoulder. "You went a little too far with think you talk about Sasuke and his tantrums and you wonder where he gets it from. " I look at her and rolled my eyes"He's not going to tell me how to teach. Anit that right Ausma." He nodded his head as he started to light a cigarette. "What is his deal I thought he mad his peace about the whole Sasuke and Naruto thing 2 weeks ago." I shrugged my shoulder "A parent can worry, can't they. I turned around to see Iruka was walking up to me. I looked at him and he sighed before looking at Kurenai and then Ausam. "I meant no disrespect but I have a favor to ask of you." I looked at him and then at Kurenai who gave me that play nice look that I give to Naruto. "Yeah what." I look at him and he smiled "Would you mind if I test them after you tell them about the chunin exams." I sighed heavily as nodded my head "If that is what you wish then go ahead." I look at him and walked away with Asuma and Kurenai

I walked into the house and saw that Sasuke wasn't in the room I sighed and placed a finger on the fire sigil on my wrist and closed my eyes to see where Sasuke was he was at Kiba's house like usual. I breathed heavily before slowly exhaling and sitting on the couch closing my eyes for a moment. Then there was this feeling, a weight on my lap that wasn't there earlier. I grinned and open my eyes to see Kurenai sitting on my lap. She smiled at me as she bowed her head down and kissed my lips soft and sure. She started to trail kissed down my neck when she bucked her hip. Causing me to moan, she laughs a little at me before slipping her tongue into my mouth fighting for dominance. "Seriously you have a room you could do that in." I looked up at see Sasuke with Kiba and his puppy. Kurenai looks up and the moment she saw Kiba she started to blush. She hid her face in my shoulder causing Kiba to laugh. "Hi, Kurenai sensei." I watched him laughed a little before turning to look at the stairs. "We going train outside" I nodded my head as they walked down the hallway that led to the other back was the one in the living and the one by the back of the house I'm sure they chose that room door because it was far from here. Kurenai looked at me this red tint on her face as she looked at me "I Can't believe he saw me like that I am going to be laughing stock how can I face them in the morning." I laughed at her. "You will be fine but he has a point we do have a room and they are outside." I lift her up and to keep from falling she wrapped her legs around my hip and bucked a bit as she flipped her hair out of the way and kissed me as I walked up the stairs. I smile wide other "All in all a great day."

I hear a creaking sound, I guess that it was the door but I was exhausted I lifted my head lightly to see that Sasuke was leaning on the door frame. I sighed at him and looked over at his mother who thankfully was the cover. "So are we going to have dinner or what?"I looked at him and groaned before looking at my bedside table to see that the clock said 7. I looked at him and his eyebrows raised I turned to look at Kurenai shaking her shoulder. She looked at me getting ready to yell at me when I pointed to the door and she sighed "What wrong baby." A small blush appeared on his face "Besides you begin nake?" She sighed and smiled at him before pulling the blanket up so that it coved her face. "It's 7 and I am striving are we going to eat anytime soon or has the sex whipped you out." I looked at him he laughs as Kurenai's face turned a bright red when she ripped the blanket off of her face. "Don't be snarky and yes." He nodded his head and look at me then at his mother "Oh and the Hokage is here he wants to speak to the three of us so you should probably get dress unless you want to give him a heart attack." I chuckled under my breath as he closed the door and walked down the stairs.I rolled out of bed and grabbed a baggy pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt and head down to the living room to see that Sasuke had his legs flooded up drinking coffee. "I told you that you are too young for coffee." He rolled his eyes "I live on caffeine I have been since I was 12 mom slips me coffee when you leave in the morning." I shook my head sadly and looked into his cup it was cream and surge like me, I smile and yanked it out of his hands. "You don't mind if I have a sip." He grumbled under his breath and folded his arm as he stared out the glass double door to the setting sun. I turned to look at the Hokage and bowed respectfully. When I felt a tingle at the back of my neck I turn to look at Kurenai she was descended the steps in one of my old t-shirt and a pair of paints. "I'm so sorry about this" She bowed and sat in the chair closest to the glass double door a smile on her face but it was tense. "So what is it that wanted to talk about." As Kurnia said that Sasuke sighed as if it as obvious" He wants to know if I still want it to kill Naruto or not. He is worried about the chunin exams and if I am going to embarrass the village. Ain't that right old man." I look at him and sighed heavily "Don't be so rude! Here." I handed him back the coffee and he sipped it but his expression didn't put him in a bad mood. "I'm sorry for his behaviors it has been a long and tiring day for all of us."

The Hokage shifted his visions to Kurenai nodding his head before turning to look at Sasuke "Well no matter how rudely he put it, he is still correct I am here to see if he and Naruto have been getting along." I sighed heavily and turned to look at Sasuke who was still sipping his coffee watching the sunset. "Its work in the process there hasn't been any big blow out fights but there have been a few augments since the land of waves mission." He nodded his head and sighed like something just dawned on him. "Yes you almost died because of Naruto isn't that right, you push aside your petty anger to save him at no expense to your own life." Sasuke to turned to look at the Hokage and shrugged "That's not really how I would put it. But yes he keeps mouthing off saying that he has skills yet I almost died saving him and I don't see what he has to brag about." He huffed out some air and place his mug on the table before looking the Hokage. "If you're worried about me killing him during the chunin exams you don't need to, he isn't worth the energy it would take to form the hand signs or going to jail.I'm not going to lose my family ever again even if that means dealing with an idiot like Naruto." He breathed heavily and yawned a bit, and the Hokage nodded his head "Alright well I have to go meet with Iruka until then have a good night."

I watched him walk out of the house and I sighed before hitting Sasuke on the head. "Be more respectful in case you forget he is in charge of this village." "How could I forget you remind me everytime I speak my mind." I sighed and shook my head sadly "Let's go get something to eat" Sasuke and Kurenai both nodded their head so we walked out of the house before walking into the first restaurant that we saw. I sat down in a booth and watched Sasuke tear apart his food before turning to look at the window to see Naruto walking around while Iruka talked to the Hokage the guy didn't wast any time. "Hey" I looked over to see Sasuke stopped eating looking me quickly. "No more buying into his taunts and no more tantrums either." He grumbled under his breath "It wasn't a tantrum he started it I was only defending myself. You expect me to sit there and look like a chump"

I look at him and rolled my eyes. "Your such a lier that was a tantrum and I thought that we were down with that after last week." I looked at him and he sighed as his ear started to turn red. I grabbed one it was hot to the touch. I looked at him was it from embarrassment or was he starting to get sick. He slapped my hand away and I stared at him, his gaze unwavering when he was looking at me. "Well, you were wrong maybe, you should stop trying to change me," I growled under my breath as he turned his nose up to me. "Do you want to go to the bathroom and finish this conversation ." I looked at him he shook his head no as his face started turning a bright pink as his mother laughed at him."Oh, what's wrong Suk" He looked down at his place and ignoring her laughing at him."No, I don't want to finish this conversation." "Then stop acting like a child and act your age." I shook my head before looking out to the I turned back over Sasuke had a sour look on his face for someone that said that they weren't a kid he sure does act like one when he is in a bad mood.

The rest of dinner, for the most part, was fine we were slowly making out way back to the house when I watched Sasuke shoulder sink as his head go down as I noticed that he seemed upset about something he had seen. When I lifted my eyes there was Kiba's mother this sour look on her face with a large gray ninja hound with her. Kiba was grumbling under his breath as his mother continually hit him in the head saying that what he did was sneaky and underhand. I sighed so that was it he was afraid to be noticed and get the same treatment. But that didn't stop Kurani form waving to her before running over to her. I grabbed Sasuke by the shoulder to get his attention but he didn't look up from the ground. "What is with you?" I looked at Sasuke hi rave hair covering his eyes as he stares intently at the ground that was in front of him. "Nothing is wrong with me." I watch as we walked closer to Kiba and his mother Sasuke started to unravel even more. He was scared of the women with a great reason I might be an elite ninja but I'm not willing to come between another parent and punishing their kid. "Kakashi you remember Kiba mother right." I nodded my head and gave her a polite smile and she smiled back while looking at Sasuke the smile slowly falling form her face. "Sasuke look at me." I watch his snapped up and he met her gaze but you coudl tell that he didint want ot. This woment had better contrl of my son then I did that eas strnage.

On our way back to the house Sasuke seemed to ease up as he looked at the approaching house "What was that with Kiba mother." I looked down at Sasuke as this visible shiver ran down his spine. "Have you met the womne she is a nightmare, I was trying not to incur her wrath. She is a lot more physical than either of you." I looked at him and laughed so that really was the reason that he was so woried. "Maybe we should start hitting you more then." He shook his head quckly and smiled "Nah its cool the way that it is now. Night." I watched him run away, into the house retreating from my vision.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 Chunin Exams Start

Sasuke POV

This might be more intimidating if I didn't know the man sure he was the big bad commander of the torture and integration until but to me he says just one of the dad's work friends. He looked at me and I smelled cockily at him before breezing to the written exam he could have made this harder. I figure out the real purpose of the test in no time but as long as the loser got at least one point on the test then we could make it to the second part. I sighed and looked at the board, I had free time to kill I guess that I could take a nap. That seems like a good idea to me I smiled to myself and laid my head down.

 _Flash Back 1 Week Ago_

 _"What! You think that you are better than me bring it I will kick your ass up and down these streets." I looked at Naruto my temper was flaring up and any other time I wouldn't mind but I was pisted off and I wouldn't mind putting this little twerp in his place. I sighed and watched him walk over to me, a kunai in his hand. "Bring it you stuck up prick I'm not afraid to kick your ass in front of Sakura." I don't know why but that made me, even more, enraged than before, there was no way that I was going to look like a fool in front of her." I punched him in the face causing him to fall back he snored at me. I laughed as he threw his fist in my direction but he missed. I kneed him in the stomach. I kneed him in the guy and move my hand quickly fire style Dragon flame jutsu. My entire body lit up on fire and I was about to burn Naruto when water drenched my flames._

 _I felt a hand wrapped around my waist while another pair of hands held my arms behind my back. I look up to see Ausma and my father holding me back. When I turned to look at Nautor, Guy was holding him back but I don't think that he even notice the idiot he was such a loser. "What the hell do the two do you think you are doing on." I turned to look at Guy he was such a pain in the ass why did my father even deal with this fool. "None of your fucking business this is between me and the idiot over there. He wanted to start the fight but I am going to end it." I snarled at Naruto I sounded more like a beast than a person and he simply glared at me not phased. "Oh yeah you think so bring it you Uchiha bastard baby." He was so dead I charged him breaking out of the hold. I was a minute from_ nocking _the guy out of the way. When I was put in a headlock and my hands were restrained again. I tried to break the grasp that my father and uncle had over me but there was no way that was going to happen no matter how hard an I struggled they weren't going to let me go a second time."Sakura would you like it to tell us what happened." I look at Sakura as my father said that had she flinched as our eyes, I calmed down and sighed I didn't want her to be afraid of me. Hell, what the hell was going on with me I must be losing it. "Well we were waiting for you and Naruto started yelling and Sasuke asked him to be quiet because he was giving him a took that as an insult and started to yell at him so after a minute or two, Sasuke started to yell back and then Naruto challenges him to a fight and Sasuke said you couldn't take me. Then they started to fight." She looked down at her feet she wasn't lying all that happened but I definitely didn't ask that nicely. Naruto glared at me and then at dad._

 _He sighed heavily and look down at me this anger in his eyes and then at Naruto that anger still there at least the both of us were going to get in trouble this time. "Alright training isn't happening today. Head home the both of you." I groaned and they both left and Guy glared at me "What the hell is wrong with you." I felt there grasp slacking a bit but they still held on. I had to twist my head to see him. "He pissed me off.I tried to be nice he took it the wrong way. Why is it that I am the one that is always in the wrong."I ripped my arms out of their grasp and ducked low just barely getting my neck out of my uncles hold. I glared at my father and then at my uncle who shook his head sadly. "You the one that tried to kill him not the other way around no one will trust you if you keep letting your emotions go off the rails just because you and Naruto have a few bad experience." I scoffed at him, "I few! Every experience is a bad one I won't be on a team with that loser, I refuse either he goes or I go at this point I don't care. Oh, and you need to learn to stay out of peoples business." I turned to leer at Guy and my father grabbed me by the arm I guess he finally lost what was left of his patience. "Let's go I will deal with you at home but before we leave apologize to Guy." I snarled and didn't say a word. I watched him take his belt off this was going to hurt. "Guy I apologize for my son's rudeness now if you don't mind."_

 _I was dragged back to the house and my father threw me on the couch this look of rage and disappointment shinning through his eyes as he turned to see that the door had open and closed. Asuma walked into the room glaring at me for a moment before looking at my father like there was something that he needed to tell him didnt want me here for it. "Guy said that there are no hard feeling and I already did damge ontrol with Irkau so there is only one thing left to do." I knew what that emant I cringe at hte thought of that leather belt hitting my skin._ "Alright, the 10 question is..."

I groaned and rubbed my head or a second before looking at the time wow I slept all the way through, I sneered as I remembered my dream my ass still hurts from that. I look at Proctor he saying something I wasn't really paying attention. I watched him saying something but I was looking out at the window I couldn't even think. Anko she had this look in her eyes as she was looking at me. She smiled lightly me before putting on a blank mask and talking. "Alright, it is time for the second part of the exams." That so wasn't going to go over well with mom I am sure that I can hear her right now flipping out. Wait I was that her.I turn over to look at the door I could see it start to move before it closed and whoever was at the door carried ways great that is just great. I shook my head sadly a turned to look at the Anko she pretended like she didn't notice it. Alright, wells get this over with I am sure that this won't be fun.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 Exam 2 Starts

Sasuke POV

"Is there something wrong Sasuke you seem a little off today." I looked up from my paper, I was about to sign my waver when I saw Anko looking at me. I smiled sadly before standing up and handing her the paper. "You mean besides going to the forest of death." She laughed and opened her head as I turn to look at Sakura. "Oh I know I haven't seen you in the last 2 weeks you have been dodging me and now you have no choice but to talk to me. Why have you been avoiding me I really want to know." I looked at her and she looked down at the ground for a moment before this sad look formed in her eyes. "Its an argument I made with your mother she still doesn't trust us to be in the same room so I trying to give her space what we did was…" I put my hand up suddenly before looking at Sakura her green eyes lighting up when she looked at me. How did I, never notice how beautiful she was before now. "Don't say it was wrong I am tired of hearing that Ill see you later." I look at her and nodded my head politely before walking over to Sakura she smiled wide at me and of course, that meant that Ino had to be with me because Sakura was around. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I look at her as she smiled wide at me. "Maybe you should hand in your waiver and get your teams scroll. Ino pig." I turned to look at Sakura she has this tired look on her face that was borderline pisted off. "Maybe you should hand in your paper billboard brow." I look at her and I sighed "Maybe the both of you should so that we can get on with this." I smiled at Sakura and she nodded her head before running off. I shook my head and Ino let go of me before sighing. "So you finally going to make that move." I look very to see Kiba smiling at me as Ino growled and ran off to hand in her form. I sat down on the ground leaning my back against the nearby tree. "Depends on which one of them you are talking about there are three of them." I looked at Kiba as he looked at where Anko was standing you could tell that she was looking at us from the corner of her eyes.

Akamaru jumped off of Kiba and sat in my lap, causing me to smile down at him before returning to Kiba. "Which one doesn't really matter as long as Anko isn't the first choice." I sighed and laid my head on the hard bark. It bit into my neck but I didn't care "I know that and I think I'm going to go for Sakura might as well. She had been trying to get with me since we were kids so I might as I'm kinda into her she is smart and gorgeous I think I might really like her." I looked at him he had this wide grin on his face before looking at where Anko was standing. "Are you going to sit down." I turned it look at him and he nodded his head and sat down next to me placing his back to the tree before looking at me. "So who do you think spilled the beans about Kakashi being your dad." I look at him and laughed "You" He growled at me "You're not funny you know that right?" I rolled my eyes and looked at him for amount "Naruto no doubt." "Why did you say." I turn to see that Naruto was leering at me. I groaned and looked at Kiba had this small smile on his face. He pointed his tan finger at Kiba and glared"what are you doing talking to the enemy." He shoved one of his tan fingers in his face. I sighed and looked at Naruto and then at Kiba. "Simple we have been friends since we were kids he was literally the only person that knew Kakashi was my dad. Until you blabbed it all over town you idiot." I look at him and this frown appeared on his face. "Alright, maggots get to the starting point once you get your scrolls." I sighed and look at Kiba "Alright man I'll see you in five days try not to lose."

Kiba laughed at me and sighed "I'm the one that is great at surveillance you the one that needs the luck." I fist bumped him and Akamaru jumped on his head. "Alright, let's go." I look at Naruto before letting a sigh before walking over to Sakura she smiled at me and I grin back. "There is something that I want to talk to you about when we get the time." I turned it look at Sakura her green jade eyes light up at the prospect of us talking alone. "You goth te scroll right." I look at Sakura and she nodded her head at my sides. "We have a heaven scroll." Once the gates open I took off looking back to see that the others were right behind me. "Alright, where the hell should we go first ." I look at Naruto and sighed before stopping abruptly to make sure that there was no one around us. I was looking at Sakura when Naruto said something but I don't think that I was paying attention because I thought that he said that he had to go to the bathroom. "Oh no, you don't what is this isn't a kennel go find someone else to go." I looked at him and watched him walk off before I looked at Sakura. "Um, so what did you want to talk to me about." I look at her and smile getting ready to say so I wanted to go out with her when I turned to see that there was someone walking out of the bush. "Wow, that's a lot I was able to spell my entire name." He didn't have the scar I rush him punching him sending him flying to the tree. "Alright, where is the real Naruto." He looked at me confused before turning to look at Sakura. This protective energy taking over my body as he looked at her. "Watch out Sakura he had lost it." I look at him and sneered "Oh really then where is the scar on your cheek." He rushed me and I pulled out my kunai to combat his I was able to push him. "If you were the real naruto then your holster would be on your right leg but it isn't." I look at him and heard Sakura grab her own kunai. I looked at him and he turned into his true form."Your transformation is worse than Naruto. Sakura stays behind me and is on your guard." I ran after him with before he had the chance to attack me. I moved my hand's rapidly-fire style phoenix flame jutsu. I watch him dodge them easily. I jump up at tried to kick him but I missed and landed on the ground. My back to them and I smiled to myself as I sense Naruto presence. Naruto finally shows up and threw a dagger at him.

Alright, let's make sure that there was perfect I got all the chakra to my feet and place it over the kunai having it float under the soul of my shoe. I threw it and it missed him but that was the point when he wasn't looking I jumped up and stabbed him in the chest. He groaned out in pain before trying to avoid me. "Sakura is on guard there can be more of them." She made her him but he shook him "No I came alone as to not raise suspicion that was a mistake. I shook my head sadly and landed back on the ground looking at Naruto before shaking my hair and walked over to Sakura. I placed a gentle hand on her arm and look at her "You are okay right." She nodded her head and a flood of relief filled my body I was glad that she was okay. "Alright let's go hand me the scroll, oh and Naruto try not to be a total burned on this trip okay." I glared at him as Sasukra handed me the scroll. I sighed and looked at them this was going to be a long five days.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 Calm Down He's Fine

Kakashi POV

Like it wasn't bad enough when I found out that Anko was the proctor for this test. But the Kurenai just had to freak out., "Would you calm down I'm not going to let you go until you promise not to run right back there." I and Asuma were forced to grab Kurenai and drag her back to the mission tower break room after she totals lost it ran to the testing room. "Did you really think that you could just kick her ass and there be no reason for it." Asuma glared at her as he said it holding her down as we sat on one of the couches while waiting for her to calm down. After about 30 minutes she sighed and sat still, I leaned against the wall to make sure I had a good sight of her just in case she tried something again. "I just get that but, and I don't trust her around Sasuke not yet and I don't think that I ever will." I shook my head and sighed before putting an arm around her. Asuma sat by the window smoking a cigarette, "It has nothing to do with the two of them. Stop acting like they meant for this to happen. They both feel like shit" He looked at Kurenai his eyes cold. She looked at him shocked. "You have been talking to her after what she did to Sasuke. I cant forgive that." He rolled his eyes and looked at her and then at me, he eyes asked me to intervene. "He was the when that started all of this, you cant forget that he had a part Asuma right you need to stop putting all of this on Anko." She huffed out some air and looked away from us. Asuma took her silence as a reason to keep talking. "Yeah well, you are going to need to deal with it because she is about to start the second part of the exam and even if she wasn't she had been friends with us since we were kids." I turned to look at Asuma his voice was harsh as he said it shaking his head slightly "If you are so worried about him have Kaksha use that jutsu of his to make sure that Sasuke is where he supposed to be." I look at him almost forgetting and nodding my head, I place a hand on my fire sigil and closed my eyes, I could see Sasuke, arguing with Naruto as Sakura looked out for an enemy. My guess is that things were going bad there. "Yeah he is fine he with his team now would you calm down. I think that he can make is 5 days without us." She looked up at me worry in her eyes for a moment. "I know but he could die in that place, hell it's called the first of death for that exact reason." I rolled my eyes and look at her this worried look in her eyes was leaving. "He will be fine if it makes you feel better I will check up on him in a few hours till then there is no point in your worrying yourself sick." She stood up and look at me and then Asuma. "I'm going to the house to try to settle my nerves I see you guys later.

"She waved over her shoulder before walking out of the room leaving me to look out the window as Asuma smoked.

"So what is this really about? I doubt that it has anything to do with Sasuke not being able to take care of himself. Hell the combined training that the two of us use to do with him he one of the best student when it comes to survival. I'm sure at that it had something to do it Anko." I look at him and nodded my head before watching Kurenai walk down the street with what looks to be Sakura's mother. "I think she's worried about Sasuke and Sakura." I looked at him and he seemed confused "What do you mean?" I looked at him I thought that the answer to his question was obvious. "She thinks he is trying to sleep with her. I doubt that he has been blowing her off since day one if anything I thought that he would go out with the Yamanaka girl on your team." He nodded his head and sighed before walking towards the door "Are you coming or are you just going to say here the whole day." I smiled at Asuma before nodding my head and walking with him out the mission tower. We walked off to the streets making idle chit-chat about Sasuke, the chunin exams just anything really. Our convention never needed to be the force.d Where has known each other our whole life and the fact that we both ended dating the Uchiha twins definitely didn't hurt our friendship either. I sighed heavily when I noticed that Guy was walking towards me. I didn't like the way that Sasuke treated him but he as a point, he could go a bit overbored at times, dismiss that fact. He himself wide at Asuma looked at me "Goodmorning I hope that you won't hold the fight between Lee and Sasuke against him, I would hate to think that the poor lad was in trouble for something that Lee started." I look at him confuse and he shivered "Nerve mind.

He started to walk away but I grabbed him by the collar and held him in my grip "The hell are you talk about?" I looked at him and he had this huge uneasy grin on his face before looking at Asami who was starting to take out another cigarette into his mouth getting ready to light it. "Well answer the man ." I turned to see this small smile on Asuma face, I shook my head sadly he like to mess with the guy. He shook his head looking away for a moment before making up his mind on if he was going to answer my question. "Lee challenged Sasuke to a fight and he accepted, of course, the lad lost." I looked at him and raise my eyebrow "Doubtfully if anything he was using his Sharingan to study his moves for later." I look at him and smiled "Alright well I will see you later." I waved my hand and look at Asuma before we walked away leaving Guy confused. I could have explained but I didn't have the time or the energy. After three hours of drinking with Asuma, I headed back to the house and collapsed on the bed ignoring the fact that Kuruneri wasn't here even though she said that she would be. I close my eyes only for a moment but I ended up passing out

 _1 week Ago_

 _I looked down to see Sasuke curled up on the couch when I finally put my book down to get something to drink. I grabbed a cup out of the wooden cabinet before pouring myself a cup of coffee and walking back in the living. I leaned against the pale white wall simply looking down at Sasuke these past couple days with Anko and his outburst yesterday were a little too much for me but I sure that it had something to do with the fact that things have been a bit tense. I sighed and watched him stir in his sleep, his eyes open slightly, he groaned as he looked at me. I placed my coffee cup gently on the table before crouching down at him. "You okay?" He nodded his head lightly before slowly closing his eyes "Nightmares, and my chest is killing." "You want to talk about it" He looked at me and shook his head trying to hide his face from me. "What wrong" He looked at me his gaze was gentle but there was something insane about his eyes. "I dreamed that we were in the land o the waves and this team Zubaz did kill you." My heart ached for him, he hasn't been right since that day. I was about to say something when he clutches his chest._

 _He panted heavily for a moment but soon his breathing even out. I look at him and nod my head before running a hand theory his soft blue hair. I smiled gently trying to reassure him."I'll get your medicine it's about time for you to take them don't move Suk." He nodded his head and struggled to sit up as I walked out of the room and into the kitchen grabbing a cup of water before grabbing the pills off the counter and walking back into the living room and handing him the cup. He took it gently and looked at the three little white tablets. He sighed and took two out of the three. I sighed heavily "Are we going to have this issue every time you need to take your pills." I looked at him and he sighed and laid back on the couch. "I don't need them papa" I shook my head "You sure that dream is the only thing bugging you." I looked at him as he opened his eyes for a moment before he closed his eyes and he drifted back off to sleep he looked at peace so I wasn't going to push the issue. I simply grabbed my cup and sipped the coffee. Content just watching Sasuke sleep when there was knock at the front door. I shifted my head to the door and quickly back to the couch when I heard Sasuke stirring in his sleep. He smiled to myself and I walked over to the front door when I was sure he wasn't going to wake up. The kid deserved sleep after the week that he has had._

 _When I made it to the door I was shocked to find that the Hokage was on the other end this was the second time in two days. I didn't really know what to say and he simply smiled at me "May I come in I would like to talk to you about Sasuke and the upcoming chunin exams." This had to have to be about my outburst the other day. I sighed before to let him into the house he looked at me from the corner of his eyes when I closed the door he walked into the living room. I was about to grab his shoulder but pulled my hand away. He looked at Sasuke sleeping form and smiled "He looks like an innocent kid when he is sleeping. Nothing like the poor kid that had to witness 99% of his family die." I looked at him and then at Sasuke who was starting to move around I walked to him and gently place a hand on his stroking his hair till he settled down. "Yeah he is a good kid but he had his moment when he has little tantrums but that is because he takes himself way too seriously" I looked at him and he sighed before sitting down asking me to the same. I simply sat by Sasuke and looked at him from afar. "What is that you want to talk about? Does it have to do with the fight me and Iruka had yesterday I truly am sorry for my outburst as you can tell Sasuke got that bad temper and lack of control for me." He laughed lightly to make sure not to disturb Sasuke. "Well, simply he is a major commodity, the other village know that you are his father which actually works out in our favor. Ninja from all over the world is going to come and ask you to switch to their side. But Sasuke is important he had to be ready for this, I would like you to train him no stop until the day of the exams." I look at him my eyes widening._

 _He was trying to pimp my son out to the highest bidder and he wanted me to push him well past him limits there was something wrong with him. "With his breastplate damaged and the way it is he can only train for a couple hours day. I don't want to push it risk injuries so bad that he can't heal and then he couldn't fight you. Plus I don't want to push him too hard he is just a kid you know that." He nodded his head "That being said you need to make his training more intense in those few hours. If he can't perform well if not better then expected. The other villages might think us weak. We lost our most powerful clan so to speak and if they think that one of the last remaining members is weak they will attack you understand that." I nodded my head and sighed "That being said my son isn't some weapons to be used but I understand I will make sure that he is ready for the chunin exams." He nodded his head in thanks and stood up getting ready to leave."I will show myself out." I nodded my head and looked at Sasuke once he was gone. This kid couldn't catch a break it has been one thing right after the other today. I shook my head sadly._

I opened my eyes slowly all my limbs felt heavy like I was drugged I groan and struggle to prop myself up on my elbows. I look around the there room was dark and there was a note on the bed table. I struggled to lift my arm but grabbed the note. _"I left I'm at the bar with Asuma. I didn't want to wake you up I'll see you later tonight."_ There was no way that I had slept the entire day away yesterday. I looked out the window and the moon was on the full rise. I struggled to get up only to see that the door was slowly opening and Kurenai was standing there her hands on her hips. "I and Asuma have been waiting for you for hours. Don't tell me that you have been sleeping since yesterday how much sake did you have the other day." I groaned I was so exhausted I wonder how Sasuke and the others were , they were doing better than me right about now.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 What Am I?

Sasuke POV

This devastating power was following through me as I snapped that kids arms and it was what he got for touching her I would destroy the all of them. I walked towards the mummy man with the intention of killing him he was frozen place just like Naruto that idiot where was he sleeping. I walked closer but I could hear someone calling for me. Then I felt it this warmth that was filing my body, I look down to see tears in Sakura eyes what was worse was that there was this intense fear about time. Was she afraid of me? "Please don't do it." I looked at her and I felt that intense power leaving my body. I turned it look at her as I dropped to the body racked with intense pain. Like all my energy was sapped. I growled under my breath before I heard someone calling my name. "You're strong Sasuke so I will strike a deal with you our earth scroll in exchange for our lives." I looked at him as he slowly grabbed each of his team members making sure not to make a move that was too fast. "For now we will run but if there come a time when we face in battle I will go all out." He ran off and I look at my hands I almost kill him and it was like I was seeing through a haze of purple and rage I don't in think that I hade ever felt emotions like or that power and I don't think that I want to ever again, I turn not look at Sakura's her eyes glowing like emeralds in the dark. I smiled her before placing a hand on her face and kissing her.

I felt our lips intertwine as she melted into my grasp I sighed this is what I have been thinking about doing all day. I kissed her deeply and she leaned into the kiss. I sighed and pulled away only to catch my breath before going into another kiss. I swore I could have heard some screaming was that Ino? I sighed and pulled away from her when I felt a sting in my neck. I put a hand on it and flinched as this searing pain came back. "Sakura." She looked at me shocked for a moment and I smiled but it quickly fell from my face the happiness of finally getting that off of my chest died quickly when I saw her, I mean truly saw her. "I'm so sorry for scaring you but please don't tell Naruto it would only make things worse and he doesn't need to be worrying about me. We still need to get the heaven scroll." She nodded her head and nodded my head looking at Ino as she carried Lee over to his teammate. I sighed and placed my hand on Sasuke's face again"You sure that you are okay?" She nodded her head and gave me this weak smile "So what was that you wanted to talk about." I smile at her "Not quite I was going to have if you want to go on a date after this was all over." She wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me tightly. "Sakura remember I am still recovering from that fight with Orochimaru." She laughs a little at herself before nodding her head. I simply looked down at my hands I can't believe I came that close to doing something that I should regret. It's one thing to kill to survive than other to kill for sport and that wasn't me. "Sakura." I look up to see the idiot was finally awake.

He ran over to us and look at her concerned,"What happened to your hair." She put on a brave front like she planned to cut it this whole time. "I think you look great with short hair." I looked at her and smiled as she blushed at me. Naruto looks directly at me "Where is the snake guy at." I look at him "I took care of him as well as the sound ninja." He looked at me confused and then at Sakura before noticing Lee. He ran over there on, messing with him but Sakura ran over there to deck him. What happened to Lee when I was out. I walked over to him taking my time I felt a little light head and I was low on chakra. I sighed and watched them talk when he looked at me. "You truly are amazing you were able to defeat them no sweat and all I did was get pumped. I looked at him confused for a moment before turning to look at where the sound ninja had retreated. I shrugged my shoulder there was no way that they could have been that strong. I sighed and watch them all walk off before lacing my finger into Sakura and pulling her off another side to talk to her as the rest of them left. "All we need to do now is find a there is the problem? You're the smartest where do you think that we should look. Just keep in mind that after the past two fights I still haven't recovered my chakra." I looked at her she seemed shocked for once. "Um if I had to guess then I would say the tower would be the easy place to pick off a team and steal the scroll but I am sure that we weren't the only ones that thought of it." I nodded my head and looked Naruto he was running around like a fool scouting for danger. I shook my head sadly and look him. I couldn't wait to get out of this forest. I missed my parents I have been separated from them this long since I was a kid they always kept a close eye on me and who would have thought that I would miss that. "Alright we will have to head to the tower"

All my limbs were on fire when we finally made it the tower it wasn't the fact that it was hard it was the fact that this curse mark was kicking my ass it was sapping all the strength I had. I couldn't use my Sharingan or my others ninjutsu that means that I will be stuck with my taijustu for the next test. It a good thing that my father was instant on being great at hand to hand. I growled under my breath and collapsed on the ground, as the other place the scrolls on the floor. Sakura walked over to me and sat down before placing her head on my shoulder and I'm smiled at her as we sat there simply waiting for the time to run out. I looked over to see Iruka popping out of the scrolls, he grinned at us and the look at Naruto he was better off than then us that was for sure we got all the hard fight. I shook my head that kid really had some luck that was for sure. I sighed and looked at Iruka who smirked at me but I don't think that it was sincere there was just too much bad blood for us to be on good terms. I looked at him as he talked to Naruto and then to Sakura about her lack of physical strength. "I can help you with that Sakura." She turned it look at me this huge grin on her face she nodded her head. "But there are some that have a good balance of both heaven and earth, both wisdom and power."I smiled at him and looked down at the ground before he sighed "Alright it's time to get onto the next part of the test.

We walk down the hall to see that there we were only a handful we left. When I turned to look at the Hokage I noticed that Anko as glaring at me. I turned looking at my parents but both of their faces were blank and that was what was bugging me the most. I sighed and listened to the Hokage. "We didn't think that there would be this many teams but since there are we are going to weed out the weak in a sudden death round. That being said listen to the rules from the proctor.." Hayate Gekko, he looks at the group his eyes laid on me and there was this worried look on his was going on with them there is was no way that they could have to know about the curse mark that was on my neck. I sighed and watched him talk saying that if anyone isn't able to fight they should leave now. I looked at Sakura and spoke under my breath. "Don't say a thing about my neck I will never forgive you if you do. I got this far I can make it just don't say anything." She turned to look at me this nervous expression her face. I could see the pain and worry in her eyes. "I won't watch you kill yourself." I glared at her "Then don't look but I am doing this if you say a thing then I won't ever speak to you ever again and I mean that everything that we talk about in the forest of death will go will be dead to me." I sighed and looked at her and she nodded her head before turning back around. "Alright then being said let's see who the first to fight." I look at the large screen this was just my luck today. "Well ain't that something." I looked at the screen they just didn't want to give me a break. I sighed as the others walked away from my father, on the other hand, walked over to me. "Don't use your Sharingan." I looked at him and smiled cockily"So you know about that." He smirked at me "If you do do your curse mark will become eradicated then I will have to stop that fight." I Looked up getting ready to argue but there was this dangerous look in his eyes. At least I knew why everyone was acting like that when he looked at me.

I watched them all leave the field to stand on a balcony overlooking the battle felid I sighed and looked my opponent get into position. Well, all my own jutsu are off limits to me. As long as I did use any them then the curse mark can't get out of control. I sighed heavily before smirking there was no way that I would be able to beat him that way for sure. Great. Maybe I can make him laugh himself to death. I sighed heavily and heard Hayate say begin, I felt a searing pain and raised my hand, to my neck already I didn't even do anything yet. I sighed and blocked his first attack them with my own kunai, I got in close and went to stabbed my kunai into the ground and got him in an armbar getting ready to snap it when he hand glowed blue. I felt this pain and my energy left my body. Then it hit me. My breathing became too heavy, it felt like my chest was about to give out. I groaned and look at him as he stood up and grab my hand. I could feel my energy slipping away. I broke the hold when I realize what was going to happen. "You're stealing my charka!" He nods his head and laughed maniacally. "It's about time that you figure it out." I look at him as I heard whispers at my back there was no way that I could win like this. I just had it kept dogging and make sure that I didn't get hit by him or else I would do for.

I could hear Naruto spouting off another insult toward my clan I snarled at him and looked at Lee that was it I could use his high-speed taijutsu. I let my opponent get in close and when I thought that he was about to win I ducked low and kicked him in the chin. I sent him flying and dropped on all fours before appearing under him. "I admit that the first part I stole but the rest of this is all me." I placed a hand on his back as he whispers the dancing leaf showed under his breath. "Now quite." I felt that same burning pain and I felt the curse mark start to spread over me. I could feel Sukauras gaze on me.I didn't go into losing their w no way that I would let that happen. I get this to lose, I thought about when Sakura hugged me that look of fear in her eyes and I was determined to never be like that. I forced the curse mark to reseed. "Alright, here we go." I threw him to my right and his blocked the kick. "You're no match for me. "I laughed at him as I landed a kick to the gut and as he flew through the air, I pulled him back and kick him again "Lions Barrage." I looked watched the creep hit the floor. I was coming to the ground and just barely managed to stick the landing but it wasn't right. I huffed and puffed as I struggled to get up from the ground. I looked at my opponent he was out cold. I smiled before starting to fall back when my father appeared to keep me from breaking my fall.

My father spoke to me "Funny before the lion's barrage that looks a lot like Guy jutsu funny I never remember him or me teaching you that. Must have been when you fought with Rock Lee." I wheezed a bit as my body shaken before looking at him "Alright you are coming with me we need to seal that curse mark." I whined at him he looked at me "I don't want to hear any more of that if we leave the curse mark any longer who knows what could happen." "But I want to see who else makes it." I watched him glares at me before he bent down to talk to me in my ear. "Don't make me get your mother." I looked at him getting ready to whine when he beat me to it. "Don't you have one of your little tantrums," I growled under my breath and stood up walking with him.

We ended up in a secret room under this training field. "Sit in the middle." I sat there and watched him write some symbols were weaving his hands signs. "Dad" He looked at me as he placed his hand on my neck. "Yeah" I looked at him "How did you know" I look at him and his eyes darkened "Anko she ran it Orochimaru it seems you put up a pretty good fight from what he told her." I nodded my head and he started his jutsu. There was this blinding pain and I passed out.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22 Let's Go

Kakashi POV

I watched as Naruto name appeared on the screen as well a Kiba, Kurenai laughed as watched Naruto descend the stairs before walking over to me. She wrapped her arm around my neck and smiled as she got closer to her ears. "When your boy loses and he will I am going to have so much fun with you tonight." She smiled at me evilly as she walked back over to her spot with her team. That woman and her sadistic sex games I shook my head and sighed watching Naruto get ready to talk to Kiba. Let's see how far you've come to Naruto. "Let's Go Kiba destroy that little twerp." I looked over to see Sasuke walking up the steps and Naruto looked up at him shocked and he wasn't the only one. Sasuke smiles at Sakura before refusing it look at me, he knew if he did he would get the death glare of a century. "Hey what is your deal Sasuke I'm your teammate." Sasuke laughed "Kiba kicks his worthless butt" Kibs smiled "You got it" I watched him walked over to stand next to Sakura but I grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to the back of the wall.

"What the hell are you doing awake." He looked up me before snapping his head back down to look at his feet. I knew that I must have had a harsh glint in my eyes because he wouldn't look up. "I couldn't sleep papa I have a nightmare and it woke me up I just didn't want to be alone so I thought that I would cheer on my friend is that not okay." I sighed heavy lad his ears started to turn red. He was really too cute when he was embarrassed."Well, then you should cheer for your teammate unless you want to go a stand over there with your mother." He himself wide "Good idea" I watched him walk over to his mother who places a gentle hand on his head. "I wasn't being serious." Asuma laughs as he walked over to me keeping his eyes on the field as the two of them started to fight. "So why is Sasuke rooting for Kiba." I looked at him for a moment and smiled "Why do you think he hates Naruto and Kiba is his best friend." He nods his head "Better question how is he even standing after that sealing jutsu you did on else would be bedridden from exhaustion. " I shrugged my shoulders "He claimed he had a nightmare and didn't want to stay in the room alone." He nodded his head but I could see that he didn't believe it either. "Yeah well, I wouldn't believe that either I guess we will just all have to keep an eye on him for the time being." I nodded my head and watched him walk back to his group. Nautro was taking a beating. "That boy Akamaru."

I turned over to see that Sasuke was cheering him on while his mother whispered in his ear. That couldn't be good, I shudder at the two fo them conspiring. I decided to listen in on them. "So what are Kibas chance of losing." Sasuke shrugged his shoulder before looking at the fight, "Are you kidding me the kid always freezes, he froze in the land of the waves, hell he cants even do regular mission let alone ones that involve combats. No doubt Kiba will win. There is a small chance with Nauro shadow clones but that is the only jutsu that he can perform correctly. " He laughed a bit and Kurenai laughed with him, she shouldn't be showing such disrespect. Then she had the nerve to wonder where he gets the nerve to act the same way. I walked over to them and pulled Sasuke in his ear. "Come on along with me I think that it is about time that you cheer on your teammate." He groaned as I pulled him back over to stand with me and Sasuke. But he sat down instead and watched the match.

We are all shocked to see that Naruto had one after that barrage of clones, Sasuke sighed and shook his head sadly "I can't believe he lost" He simply shook his head again as Naruto walks over to him and simply "What got nothing to say." I watched Sasuke eyebrow start to twitch but instead of saying something. He walked more of Sakura and pulled her into a kiss before sitting back down on the ground. I watch Sakura smiled at him and Naruto snarled most of all he looked heart. "You might have won the battle with Kiba. But when it comes to the fight for Sakura heart. You lost the moment that you passed out in the forest of death." He smirked evilly at him before looking back at the field. After that, neither of them really paid that much attention they mostly argue for the rest of the match. That was until Rock Lee and Gara were up. He stood up quickly and look at the field he sighed before turning to look at me. "Dad you can't let them fight." "Why not Lee can win this." We both turn to look at Guy who had this irritated look on his face. "He is going to lose so you might as well stop it now before he gets seriously hurt." I looked at him and then a Guy who was looking ready to kill. "How dare you root for your compared, not the sand." He rolled his eyes "None of them is my compared as long as we are in these exams we are enemies." Guy started to shake with anger. I turned to look at Sasuke glaring down at him. "Sasuke hush now." I look at him and he growled under his breath getting ready to argue but he saw the look in my eye grumbled. "Fine whatever just remember I said to stop this."

We watched in horror as Garar plated Lee with sand one blow right after the other, but he started to move fated and I turn to look at Guy. "You didn't." Sasuke looked up for the fight for the first time since it started. He looked at me and then at Guy "I did" I talked to him "So you out of your mind that is the most irresponsible thing that I have ever seen." He scoffed at me "More irresponsible than letting your son with has a curse mark on his shoulder still be walking around like its nothing." I watched Sasuke snarled at him before turning back to the fight. I explain to Sakura about the 8 gates and Sasuke looked up from the fight once more. "You ought to tell him to stop now." I looked at Sasuke he had this intrigued look in his eyes "Sasuke hush there is a chance that he can win." Sasuke stared at me before turning to look at Guy. "It won't matter if he opens all 8 of the gates it won't make a difference. He will die if you don't step in now. Can't you sense it the bloodlust coming off of him it is the same bloodlust I had when I tried to kill Naruto. The only difference is that you won't stop him and trust me you are going to want to. " Guy glare at kept going ignoring the look "He will die and you are going to have to live with that trust me its horrible, to known you caused the death of someone you cared about because you were too weak or stupid to stop it." Was this about his mother and the rest of the clan. I sigh and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Sasuke come with me." He looked up at me and sigh, we walked over to a hallway that led out of the building. I got done on one kneed to look at me. "What is wrong with you today." He looked at me and then at the end of the hallway to the fighting ring. "Nothing dad it just that he is going to die and it won't be pretty." He looked at me this pina in his eyes. "Does this have something to do with the forest of death." He growled "No dad would you just listen to kid will die and if he does live it will be a cripple." I shook my head no "Keep your opinions on the matter to yourself, Guy is close to snapping."

We headed back to the fight and he glared at the two of them fighting. It was like he was seeing something that I could. I lifted p my headband and matched and my eyes widen. Sasuke shook his had and look at fight "Just remember I told you to stop this twice now." Lee had just dropped to the ground."I told you" I watch as the sand and softened the fall for Gara. He had this while proud look in his eyes. No! I watched he hand shoot forward covering Lees, right leg, and arm. I sighed and look at him a pressure cause him to scream out in pain. He drooped to the ground and then the sand came rushing after him, Gara was really in to go kill him. "You should go now." I turned to look at Sasuke and Guy jumped into action. He stopped the sand before it could get to Lee. I sighed before looking at Sasuke.

I felt a presence behind me and turned to see Kurenai was walked over to me she walked gently behind Sasuke and place a kiss on his head. "I'm glad that wasn't you," She whispered it so that only the two of us could hear it. I shudder at the thought and looked at Naruto moving closer to Rock Lee and this cold dreed hit me.I ran after him stopping him from saying something stupid. Then I walked vore to Guy I placed a hand on his hand shoulder as they carried Lee away he would never fight again and that is a hard pill to swallow for both the teacher and the student.

After that, there'd want much excitement in the air there was only choji's match left. He was excited to get his all you can eat beef.I sighed and looked at him before turning to see Ausma.I looked at Sasuke he looked dead on his feet. I turn it look at Kurnai who had noticed the same thing. "Alright, Suk comes on I have to give you enough free room." He looked at him confused "Come one don't make me embarrass you in front of Sakura." He grumbled under his breath and nodded his head "Alright Sakura I am going to need you to keep tabs on the exams for me alright." She nodded her head I grabbed Sasuke and popped off. "Dad" I had placed Sasuke on my back he looked too exhausted to walk back to the house. "Yeah, buddy" He snuggled closer to me "Can I stay with you tonight after that thing with Gara I don't want to be alone especially not with Orochimaru still out here." I smiled "You haven't done that since you were 9 but sure." I smile at him before placing him gently on the couch to crest. This was going to a long month.

I placed Sasuke on the couch wrapping his up in the thick blanket hanging on the back fo the couch before walking into the kitchen and making a pot of coffee when he woke up we were going to start to train. But with that cruse mark he was going to have a lot of people coming after him and I was going to be careful where I trained him. When the water was boiling in the pot I heard the sound of shifting in the living room. There was no way that he was moving so early he was beyond the point of exhausted and his power supply must have been used up for the most part. I started out walking tin the room to see that there was no one in the room and Sasuke hadn't moved a inch. Then there was this blinding pain in my skull and as I dropped to the ground I could feel blood dripping down my neck as a metallic smell filled the air. When I looked up I was greeted with the sight of Kabuto. The little weasle had this devsie and disgutsing grin on his face as he truen to look at Sasuke, his hand glowing as he turen back to look at me. "Say good by Kakshi." I oudl see his hand coming closesr but my head was swimming for now all I coudl do is alaert the others. I sued a substeion justs anad started to make my way to the Hokage. Hang in there a little while Sasuke.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 New Problems Same Day

Sasuke POV

 _I felt our lips intertwine as she melted into my grasp I sighed this is what I have been thinking about doing all day. I kissed her deeply and she leaned into the kiss. I sighed and pulled away only to catch my breath before going into another kiss. I swore I could have heard someone screaming was that Ino? I sighed and pulled away from her when I felt a sting on my neck. I put a hand on it and flinched as this searing pain came back. "Sakura." She looked at me shocked for a moment and I smiled but it quickly fell from my face the happiness of finally getting that off of my chest died quickly when I saw her, I mean truly saw her. "I'm so sorry for scaring you but please don't tell Naruto it would only make things worse and he doesn't need to be worrying about me. We still need to get the heaven scroll."_

"I'm sorry Sakura but I don't think that you should come in he is still sleeping I understand that you worry about him and the curse mark.I know you were there for the fight but I don't think that it will be best for you to be here. I mean he needs rest and then when he does wake up we have to start to training for the exams next month." I groaned and rolled onto my side before sitting upright cracking my neck and looking around. I was home when I looked out the glass back porch doors, the midday sun was shining brightly on my face. I sighed and stood up shaking the sleep out of my muscles and walked them over to the front door to see that my father was talking to Sakura. Her eyes lit up when she saw me I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes if I could see that my father was giving me these tender look as he turned to look at sighed heavily and look at me "10 minutes Suk." I nodded my head and watched him walk out of the room and I stumbled to the door using it for support. I was still pretty lacked any energy. "Hey, Sakura what up." I watched her move closer to me giving me her shoulder as support. "I was worried about you Kakashi left so abruptly that I was anxious that it might have something to do with the curse mark. As soon as I was able to get away from Naruto I ran right over here. I know that he doesn't know where you live and I didn't want to cause you unnecessary problems by bringing him with me." I smiled at her she was always thinking of me.

"I want to apologize." I looked at her and she seemed taken back as her eyebrows furred. "Why would you want to apologize to me." I look at her and she smiled gently at me "I was a total ass to you when we were just straining our team. I brushed you off and thought of you as below me. I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am but there is one thing that I can do." She looked at me confused and I seize the moment, I pulled her into my arms and locked our lips together, before pulling away smiling at her. When I pulled away she swooned in my arms. I laugh a little and looked at her I was glad that my touch could make her knees weak. She smiled wide at me before grabbing me by my collar and pulling me into another kiss. We stood like that for 10 minutes if not more when my father finally called back to me. "Come on Suk." I pulled away from Sakura to see that my father was leaning up against the black hallway wall that led into the kitchen. I turned to look at the hallway to the let that lead to the stairs. "Alright I will see you later you can count on that we still have to go on that date." I smiled at her and watched her walk away before I collapsed. I really was out of energy that was for sure. I groan when I felt soft and warm hands lift me off of the groans and cradle me in their arms. "Dad I'm not a baby put me down."

I groaned and slowly opened my eyes to see that my it wasn't my father that lifted me up in the first place. I snarled when I look to see that it was Kabuto. I grabbed a kunai from my leg holster and sliced his arm open. Causing him to drop me, I took that moment to distance myself from him. I groaned and rubbed my head I felt like I had been hit by Guy. I grumbled under my breath and looked at Kabuto his silver hair and venomous eyes staring daggers at me. "What the hell do you think that you are doing Kabuto." I looked at him and he sneered at me as he slowly began to wrap up his arm ."That's cute your daddy carries you to bed must be nice to have a family of your own." I snarled at him "But who knows how long that will last I'm sure that you daddy is bleeding out as we speak." I stared at him, I knew that I was low on chakra but I wasn't going to let him take me. I moved my hands rapidly, I had some chakra left and I was going to use it to kill this loser. Fire Style: Great Dragon Flame Jutsu I watched as a large fireball bigger than the area we were fighting in, formed in the shape of a large dragon. I watched it shoot start towards Kabuto. He tried to dodge it but it covers such a wide range of land that he couldn't expect it. When the flames died down I saw him collapsed on the ground behind. "You work for Orochimaru I should have known you act just like a snake." He smiled at me easily "I was supposed to steal you out of your hospital room but you weren't there." I snarled at him and felt the presence of three other people. When I turned around, my mother was standing there next to Asuma, and the Hokage. Her eyes were ferocious and I tried not to panic. That was when I felt the presence of another ninja. When I turn to look to my right, I found that my father was standing next to me.I sighed and collapsed on the ground sitting there huffing and puffing ad he gently placed a hand on my shoulder. "You did well Sasuke." He is smiled down at me his mask was off and you could see the line where the kunai cut out his eye. I sighed as he looked at Kubota. "No wonder you never passed your exam couldn't even tell that I used a submission just as you were about to drive the knife through my again you have me tied up slowed me down"

Kabuto snarled looking at me "Orochimaru will get his prize whether you want it to happen or not one way or another we will have him on our own." I look at him as he disappeared from sight. I sighed and passed out I could hear that there were people moving around me and I got this feeling like I was weightless. When I opened my eyes to see that I was on my uncle's back and my father was standing next to me. He was limping a bit what the hell happened. "What happened when I passed out I remember Sakura leaving and then after that it as nothing." I looked at him could it have been some kind of gen-jutsu or something else maybe. I laid my head on my uncles back and sighed out heavily before hiding my worried face into his shoulder. I felt his body rumble as he laughed at me "Your dad fine kid don't let what Kabuto said to get you all worried. You passed out and I walked into the room to see that that Kabuto was standing over seems that when you passed out once you first got home. Kakashi here let himself get jumped and Kabuto turned into him when he was only out of the village he when he turned back the only problem was that Kakashi broke free and got us we. We were able to stop him in time thank god." I snarled at him "I stopped him all you did was show up at the last minute." I sighed as I felt this tingle in my neck and looked up to see that my father was placing a hand on my neck looking at curse mark before turning to look at me. "Don't speak that way to your uncle." I looked at him and nodded my head before resting my head on my uncle's shoulder as he carried me back to the house. I couldn't even feel my legs.

When we got back to the house they all spent their time outside the house in the back talking about the next move I was starting to get irritating. I sighed and watched them talk, my mother turned back to look at me sighed heavily.I got up off of the couch and walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water and drank it slowly before resting my head on my hand and turned to see that my father was walking in the house to talk to me. I said, "I'm in here." I waited to see him before sitting at the table and sighed. "Well, what is the verdict?" I looked at him and rest my head on my hand. "You and I are going to train outside of town were Orochimaru can't find you. We leave tomorrow night. "So if you want to spend time with anyone then you better do it tomorrow morning. But for now we are going to get something to eat and Asuma and his team is coming so you better place nice." I sighed heavily and nodded my head while rising to my feet.

We had just made it to the all you can't eat smoke beef place when I noticed that Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru were already there.I sighed heavily and Ausma placed a hand on the small of my back reassuring like my aunt sued to do. "You are my nephew and they are my team so I expect you to get along with them Sasuke." I nodded my head and walked over to them with my parents. When we got to the restaurant they sat at the bar getting a bottle of Sasuke while I was stuck with the three stooges. Ino glared at me before and began to sigh heavily. "What is it Ino?" I looked at her and looked out of the corner of my eye to see that Asuma and my dad were watching me. "I don't get it why is it about Sakura that you prefer to me I just don't get it." I rolled my eyes and glared at her whiling tipping my head back against the seat."Don't know just do." I looked at her but ended up turning to look at Shikamaru. "Nice by the way in the way that you handled that sound ninja." He smiled cockily at me "Yeah well it was nothing compared the way that you took care of that sound ninja from the forest of death." I smiled and nodded my head before looking at Choji. "I heard you gave it your best." I laughed at him and he glared at me. "Yeah well not all of us have crazy monster powers like you." I felt my smile drop. It wasn't like I picked my power it was handed to me against my will.I wanted to say something to blow up and tell him that same power was going to get me killed. But when I turn to look at my father he mouthed the word no tantrums. I don't know why he insisted on calling my angry outbursts that but he did. It made me feel like a bratty child. I sigh and turned to look at Choji simply nodding my head as my parents and uncle walked over to us.

After about an hour or two we head back to the house and I walked into the kitchen getting something to drink before heading up to my room. I sat on my bed getting ready to knock out when my father walked in. He looks at me and then closed the door so that my mother would hear the two of us talking. "So what did Choji and Shikamaru mean when they talked about the monster power you use it beat the sound ninja. The one with the two broken arms?" I looked at him and then at my lap before laying on my side. But he didn't take the hint and walked close to my bed crouching down so that he was looking at me. I groaned and looked back at him I knew that my eyes told him that I didn't want to talk about it but he wasn't going to let up. "Yeah, I broke both of his arms and would have killed the other guy if it wasn't for Sakura she was the one that brought me back down from that stupid curse mark. If it wasn't for her I would have killed that sound ninja guy and that would have only caused problems with the others villages." I could see my vision going blurry as he laughed at me and brushed some hair out of my face. "That's my little ninja, head to bed we'll talk more in the morning." I felt his lips brush against my forehead and he walked over to my door and turned the light off before leaving the door slightly open.

I could hear the slow creak the door and worry started to form when I thought about the last time that I went to sleep. "Dad!" I felt my throat clench as my voice started to crack. I could hear the croak and the sound of footsteps as I watched the door slowly started to open and my fathers had popped in. I could see the silver hair glinting in the moonlight. He had this smile on his face as he got closer and walked over to me. Kneeling down while running his hand through my hair trying to soothe me. "Whats up kid." I looked at him and sighed heavily this was going to suck and I would never live it down but. "Can you stay just for a little bit till I fall asleep." I could hear him chuckle under his breath as I passed out and he cotunred to stroe his fingers through my hair.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 Sasuke First Date

Kakashi POV

A Few Days Go

 _"You know that in the end, I will get what I want so why would you even bother to stand in the way. Even if I have to twist and worm my way into his head I will use him like I would use any other tool." I stared at Orochimaru who did he think that he was talking about him like that, he wasn't something to be used he was a person and a kid for that matter did he has no shame. "I won't let you near Sasuke if you even try someone will die here." I glared at him and him simply wide at me, his bloodlust showing through his eyes alone. "Why because he is your precious baby boy. Your only son with the only one women that you truly did love." I snorted at him and he laughed "I guess in the end that was the real reason that Sasuke step-father decided to destroy the village. They had made him look like a fool, you made him look like a fool. Making your son apart from the traitor clan that took over the leaf. Even if it did fail he would be a prisoner to this village for the rest of his little life." I snarled at him. and he laughed "I can't wait to get my hands on his body ooh the thing that I am going to do to him." I snarled and h laughed "What the hell are you talking about." I looked at, he simply smiled and walked away." I sighed heavily before collapsing on the ground next to Sasuke what was I thinking there is no way that I could have beaten him._

 _I turned to look at Sasuke his face wasn't in pain he was at peace but he was mumbling under his breath. "No get away I won't die like this." He started to struggle in his sleep even though he really shouldn't be able to. This kid really did have some Uchiha power bottle up in there. I was so caught up in my thought I didn't even notice that he started to whimper. "No, I want my dad where is he? Papa I don't want to go with him. I don't want to die." I lifted him up and cradle him in my arms. What the hell happened in the forest of death he was off did something happen. I hope that it won't leave a scar he was traumatized enough. I walked into the infirmary only looking down when I heard him_ whimpered _under his breath. We had finally got to his room and I looked over to see the crisp white sheets on his bed. I laid him down and watched his start to calm down. I brushed some hair out of his face but I had to get back to Naruto and Sakura. I had a duty to them as well. No matter how much I wanted to stay with Sasuke. I place a kiss on his forehead and walk out of the room._

I woke up to the sound of my door opening. I rolled onto my side and looked at the alarm clock it was 2 in the morning. I frowned and looked at the door to see that Sasuke was standing in the door frame looking down at his feet for a minute. "What is wrong." I sounded groggy as I rubbed my eyes and look at him. "I couldn't sleep could I...could I stay with you and mom." I look at him and is a small bright pink tint formed on the bridge of his nose. There plenty room in this bed to fit 4 people and I would know trust me."Sure Suk anything you want." He smiled and walked over to the bed laying down between me and Kurenai like he used to. I smile as he curled up in a ball rested his head on my chest. "Thanks, Papa." He mumbled it as his eyes slid closed. I sighed and watched him sleep, he looked at peace maybe he wouldn't have any more nightmares tonight. I shook my head and drifted off to sleep.

I woke up to the sound of someone shifting in the room, I opened my eyes to see that Sasuke was still sleeping I don't want to wake him up. I gingerly move my head see that Kurenai was getting dressed as she turns around. "I don't want to wake the two go you. It's so cute." She laughed a little at me before walking over to Sasuke and brushing his hair a bit "I'm trying Kiba, he said that he wanted to train this month too he doesn't want to fall behind. So I'm going to visit Henta and then I am heading out.I won't be back by the time that you guys leave." She sighed sadly before moving Sasuke gently. I was about to slap her hand away but it was too late. He slowly opens his eyes and land on his back so that he could see smiled before placing another gentle kiss on his head. "I have to go and I won't see you off tonight so I wanted to say my goodbye and to tell you to try not to drive your father crazy." I laughed a little and Sasuke nodded his head. "Good boy I'll see you guys in a month. She kissed me and walked out of the room.

When she was gone I got out of bed and stretched my bones out before walking towards the kitchen. "are you not going to get out of bed." I turned to see Sasuke curling up under the blankets about to go back to sleep. " I'm not meeting Sakura for another 2 hours I'm going back to bed." I turned around to say something but he was already starting to snore a little.I laughed and closed the door before walking down the feet hitting the hard cold floors sent shivers up my spine. As I passed the living room I looked out to see that it was a great day. I made a cup of coffee and decide to sit outside. As I held it in my hands letting it warm me for a moment I looked at the sun. I don't know why but I couldn't help but remember what Orochimaru has said to me about the Uchiha clan being traitors. What the hell does that mean? I shook my head trying to get the disturbing memory out of my head. "Well you are up early I thought that I was going to have you kick your lazy ass out of bed." I looked up from my cup to see that Asuma was hanging from my roof.I looked at him confused for a second before turning to look at the glass window where I saw Sasuke stumbling and the house. "Please tell me you didn't wake him up when you were pounding on the door." He laughed at him and dropped to the grass before taking a seat by me on the wooden porch and sucking on a cigarette.

"I did, he yelled at me I don't even think that he knew the language like that then he told me that you were sitting in the back of the house and then went about this morning." I looked at him and shook my head sadly before looking out towards the grassy fields. "So what is it that you woke up so early to bug me about." I looked at him and he is grinned"This is the last day that I can spend with my best friend what do you think that I am doing here." I looked at him confused and he sighed "What I can't spend the day with you till you cart my nephew off to some secret location. Leaving me with Kurenai and my father asked. I hate the way that my father treats him like he is a weapon, not a kid." I looked at him and bowed my head before. "Alright let me get dress." He himself wide at me before nodding his head and I ran into the house looking around Sasuke wasn't on the first floor. I walked up the stairs and walked into my room to find that Sasuke was still laying in my bed. I shook my head and he looked up at the roof. "I heard you use some vulgar language when talking to your uncle ." He looked at me. "Yeah yeah I know to watch your language." He got out of my bed and walked out.

I was walking with Ausma around town get ready to get something to eat when I noticed that Sasuke was walking with Sakura. Her face as lit up as she laughed at something that he said and he simply smiled at her. Before she wrapped her arm around his but this time he didn't rip it out like he used to do. I sighed and smiled at them before walking into a restaurant. I looked at Asuma and he is smirked at me. "Who would have thought that little Suk would have finally got with the pink hair girl. What was her name Sakura Haruno." I laughed and just ate my I realized something "Don't you have to be training Shikamaru or something." He shrugged his shoulder.

I smiled wide and tun to look at Asuma, "You want to mess with Suk this could be the last time that you get to for the next month." I looked at Asuma was smiling as he nodded his head as we walked down over to them. I could hear Sasuke whine as I smiled wide at him. "Hey Suk how the date going." I looked at him and smiled wide as this bright red. "Dad...go away" I looked at him as he started to whine slightly. "Hey, Sakura make sure you have him home by 9 he's got to be home by his curfew. You know this little guy gets tried." The bright red blush started to grow bigger as Asuma stopped talking and Sakura laughed her ass off. I smile and ruffled Sasuke's hair. He yanked his hair out of my grasp and grabbed Sakura by the arm yanking her away.

We both started to laugh as we walked to the barbeque shack and sat down and eating food and talking about where I was talking about where I was taking Sasuke. When I got down I listened to Asuma talk about his team and how he had wished they had done better with the exams. When he stops I snapped my head up and looked at him confused. "Here comes trouble." I look at him but then it made sense when the front door was slammed open and Natural walked into the room with Iruka. "Hey, Kakashi sensei."

I turn my head and looked at Naruto he rudely threw his finger in my face and looked at me this wide grin on his face. "When will you train me? Come on when do we start I am pumped." He sees so excited that I felt bad that I wouldn't be able to train him. "Sorry but I am training Sasuke. I sorry but I have another jonin lined up for you to teach you." I look at him mad he sneered at me. "That isn't fair it's because he is your son that why you are training him." I slammed my jaw shut and stared at him while rubbing the back of my head. "Well, that is part of it the other part is that is was order by the Hokage I can't just ignore his orders. Wouldn't you agree." He sneered at me and I sighed heavily when I turn to look at him and he snarled. "We will see about that ." I turned to see that he was staring at the people outside of the window. It was Sasuke and Sakura they were walking somewhere and I sighed, Naruto was going to cause a problem. Great. I sighed heavily and started to get up when Iruka and Asuma both stopped me. "What the hell are the two of you doing?" Iruka smiled at me "It will only prove his point if you stop him, let it happen." I nodded my head and sat back down looking at the three of them interact.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 Lets Begin

Sasuke POV

I sighed as I looked at Sakura's face she was so beautiful her face was flawless and serious and delicate all at the same time. She was the kind of women that I could get with one who knew when to fight smart and went to not fight at all. I smiled and she looked at me "What are you looking at Sasuke." I laughed at her. "Nothing babe I just can't help it, you make it so hard not to stare" I looked at her and she laughed before a large pink blush matching her hair started to form on the bridge of her face. "so are you going to tell me where we are going." I grinned at her she had to see the village from the Hokage momentum when the moon was full. This would be the last day of the month and after today I wouldn't be in the village by the time that the next full moon comes around. I smile and looked at our hands entwined and smiled. "I I told you it is supposed to be a surprise now would you come one we don't want to miss it." I could see the sun setting in the distance the sky turning a bright orange. She nodded her head as we started to pick up the pace we were almost at the foot of the mountains when I heard someone calling my name. "SASUKE!"

I growl under my breathing when I turn back to see that Naruto was staring at me it seems like I had done something wrong because he had this pisted him off expression on his face. I looked at Sakura and she giggled. "What is it that Kakashi sensei always says." She placed a finger to her chin trying to think of the finger trying to figure it out. "Please don't say it" I look at her as my eyebrows dropped down "Please I hate it when he says it. She laughed at me placing a kiss on my lips and smiled"Don't. Throw. A. Tantrum" I snarled and she giggled at me as she saw the Naruto slow down as he got closer looked more pisted off. I sighed and nodded my head at her before Naruto ran over to us or used he snarled at me before smiling at Sakura. I wrapped an arm around her telling him that he wasn't to looked at her and I think that everything I did was doing pissing him off. I sighed and looked at him "What the hell do you want." I looked at him and he growled:"Who do you think that you are taking Kakashi sensei out of town."

I snarled before remembering what my dad said we are a team and if we keep fighting will get someone hurt. I breathed in and out slowly trying to calm myself down."I didn't choose him to train me I was going to ask my uncle. But the Hokage said that I had no choice but to train with me it really means that much to you, you can come along." He sneered at me and snorted "Why the hell would I want to spend a whole month with you, why don't you just stay here and I leave with Kakashi" I felt anger crawling at my throat and I sighed. "Oh, and what does it matter if I come or not. It would just be training nothing more you're just his student I am his son I'm going to spend plenty of time with him. Get over it." "What the hell did you say?" I snorted him and turned up my head and looked at him, there is only some much I can take from this kid. "You heard me you lost the only reason why he teaches you is that he has to not because he wanted to. Know if you don't mind we have someone to be." I tried Sakura up the mountain and sat down gently before tapping the ground. "Come one sit down." I looked at her and she laughed "Alright but don't you think that you were a little harsh on Naruto." I whined a little bit before walking over to her, wrapping my arms around her waist before lightly pulling her in close. I rested my forehead on her both of us breathing slowly. "Do you mind if we don't talk about the loser when I'm with a gorgeous girl in the center village.

She smiled at me bashfully before looking away I had to laugh it was cute. I walked over to the side of the cliff. My legs dangled off of the edge as the moon started to rise. "Come, one babe, I'll apologize to the loser later will you please just come sit with me this is what I wanted to show you." She looked up nodding my head and sat next to me resting her head on my shoulder, I watched her eyes widen in amazement as the silver light from the moon coated the entire village. "It's beautiful.I couldn't think of anything more perfect" I smiled at her and wrapped my arm around her as she started to shiver. "I can you in this moment" She sighed dreamily as her face turned a bright pink."See doesn't this make it worth the climb up the mountain." I looked at her and she nodded her short pink head swishing. I watched the moon with her for what felt like an hour or two and then I was weightless. I had felt a tingle in the back of my neck but I decided to ignore it I looked down to see that I was plumbing in the air. I turned and looked up to see that Sakura was staring at me this horrified look on her face. "Great" I looked down the ground that was fast approaching. I didn't have a jutsu that could wreak this fall. I felt a pull in my gut and tied notice that I was standing on the ground Guy was looking at me and then at my father who was running over to me this horrified look on his face.I held my breath as snuggled closer to his shoulder I wasn't ever so glad to see him in my life. "Dad, thank god you are here I don't know what happened. One minute I was sitting there with Sakura and then I was floating in the air."

I sighed out in relief and hid my face in his shoulder I was actually going to die there for a moment.I could feel my shoulder quaking for fear as I felt my grip tightens around him. "What happened? What were you thinking to jump off the cliff? I thought we got past your death wish when you were 8." I flinched at his words I remember that day but instead of harping on it I looked him confuse and I shook, my head "Dad I didn't jump... I don't know what happened one minute I was with Sakura and the next I am flying. I swear I didn't jump Papa why would I do is starting to get happy again I wouldn't throw that away." I looked at him he couldn't really think that I would kill myself, after all, I have been through everything I have lost, my family died for would be for nothing.

"Dad I didn't jump off of the cliff. I would never do that not after the last time." I looked at him but he didn't seem to convince almost like he believed that I was still lying to him."Sasuke I don't believe that you have done that stuff this in the past. We are going to talk about this later. I sighed and looked at him as Sakura came running down to the ground and looked at me. "He came out of nowhere are you okay?" I looked at her and sighed "What who pushed me?" I look at her and she looked at me shocked. "Naruto I watched him push you off." I hear this sound of an animal growling. "Sasuke let's go the moon is up and we need to head out to start training." I look at him and nodded my head. I walk over to Sakura placing a kiss on her cheek. "See you in a month." She nodded her head and waved to dad as we walked out of the village.

"I can't believe this I should have stopped him the moment that I saw him." I looked up from my thoughts I could feel my shoulder to start to get swore and he took the book bag off of my shoulder and sighed. "I don't understand dad." I look at him and he sighed as he shifted my bag on his back. "Naruto and I told him that I was training you and he said we will see about that I was about to go after him and Iruka and Asuma stop me. They thought that the two of you should work it out. If I kept getting involved he would keep thinking that I am favoriting you." I looked at him so he was the reason that my date went up in flames. I sighed and looked over to see that we were deep in a forest. But off to the north was a largemouth ranged two different train to train in. "It's fine I didn't want you to train me anyway I wanted uncle Asuma to do it." I laughed a little when he glared at me. "Do you want to hold your bag." I rolled my neck before shaking my shoulder. "No, I don't," I mumbled under my belt that I was just kidding before looking at a couple of trees that ended the forest. "Please tell me that you aren't going to make me start today" He laughed at me and sighed "Don't worry little one, come on we are going to step up camp and rest. We will start tomorrow." I look at him and nodding my head before turning to look at him.

It had been hours since we had started unpacking and I was laying in my tent when my dad walked in he was lucky that I wasn't doing anything or else I would have been pisted. He smiled and sat down next to me and sighed "What are you doing here? Head to bed." I looked at him and he laugh at me when I gave him my most killer like. "You don't scare me Suk your just a kid you couldn't beat me with both my hands behind my back." I laughed him "Bring it." I looked at him and he rolled his eyes and laid down before looking at the roof the tent. "Please tell me that we aren't going into to share the same tent." I watched him laugh at me "You suck you know that. You are such a dick." I heard him snarl at me and I sighed and looked at him and he glared at me "Watch your language or we are going to be having a different kind of conversation here." I snarled under my breath before closing my eyes. I didn't hear him shift over anything but when I opened my eyes he was on his side his back as turned to me. I sighed and closed my eyes drying off to sleep.

"Sasuke, Sasuke!" I groaned and opened my eyes to see my dad was sitting on top of me holding my arms down. I sighed and looked at him "Why are you on my get off you're being a perv" I looked at him and he merely shook his head. "You were screaming and you reached your hand toward you kunai, I had to hold down your arms." He looked at me but he kept his hands down and looked at me. "Well, you can get off now." He shook his head and looked at me "These are getting worse after the exams I'm taking you to the Yamanaka clan again." I groaned and he looks me. "You tried that once before and the nightmare was only gone for a week." He looked at me confused "Funny you never told me that they came back." I tried to avert my eyes but he gaze was penetrating."So you have been lying to me this whole time. I don't want to hear any more complaints and I'm taking your kunai for the night." I watched him lift one of his hands off of my wrist and I whined as blood flow came back into my wrist. I could see that my hands were bused. "Dad let go it hurts." I looked up at him and he got off of me slowly"Sorry but you tried to slice my throat open so I had to that was the only way to keep you at bay. You aren't allowed weapons unless we are training." I snarl at but closed my eyes "Whatever I'm going back to bed."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 We Are Late Again

Kakashi POV

"Dad would you get up! Papa gets up!" I heard Sasuke yelling at the top of his lungs like he was in danger. I snapped my eyes wide open and he was looking at me this irritation ringing out of his eyes. "What are you doing you are going to make me late get up." He snarled at me as I blinked, I didn't understand what he meant by that. "What are you talking about?" I looked at him and he inhaled "Dad we have to get going we are going to miss the finals, so you need to get up like right now." I sighed and looked at him and then looked at the sun and sighed "Look at the sun's shadow we are fine to come one let's eat and get an hour or two in training." He growled "I get that dad but it will take us forever to get back you know that you move slowly in the morning. Come on papa let's go." He started to pull on my arm and yanked me forward like he uses to do when he was a kid. "Buddy you need to calm down did you have another nightmare." I watched his face turn a bright pink he hasn't been sleeping that well, I wonder if it is like this even when we are at the house too. "That has nothing to do with it I don't want to be late and miss my shot to fight Gaara. Come on Uncle Asuma know that you are going to make me late so he decided to stop by last night to tell you to hurry your ass up. We should have been back last night." I yanked my hand out of his grip and he dropped to the ground and whined as he rubbed his head. "Ouch jackass." I smiled lightly at him before feeling my face turn into a frown. "Watch your mouth you hear me." He huffed out some air and snarled at me.

"I'll watch my fucking mouth when you decided that you are going to get your lazy ass out of bed and make your way back to the village because I will leave without you." I was starting to get irritated he knew that I didn't have patience when it comes to him and his vulgar language. But it's not like I could punish him I don't want to hurt his chance of making it to a new rank of to get him to learn a lesson that was extreme even for me. "Sasuke you have one more time to curse." I watched him stand up to his feet and walk over to me "No problem as soon as you get your lazy ass up I'll stop cursing." I sighed a few swats weren't hurt. I pulled his arm forcing him to fall forwards before laying him on my lap and grabbing my belt that was off to the side. After about 20 swats and a tearful 14-year-old in my arms, I place him gently on the floor of the tents. "I'm going to stretch out my bones when you are done crying we are going to train a little bit longer." I walked you and I heard him whimpering as he tried to move. I sook my head and stretched out my back I didn't hear any movement coming from the tent and I didn't feel any change in his chakra. I sighed what was he doing now.

I turn around full intent on yelling at Sasuke but he was curled up under a blanket glaring at me. "If you intend on not leaving now then I intend on not training." He sneered at me and close his eyes.I shook my head sadly "Sasuke stop acting like a child." He glared at me turning back over to look at me, but there flash of pain that appears on his face. I am sure was from his ass whooping. "Then stop treating me like one. You don't want to head back so we can be on time but you want me to be late doing last minute training that won't change anything. It's like cramming for a test minutes before you have to take it. There is no point." He huffed out some are and turn back to his side I shook my head and grab him by his feet. Holding him upside down and he glared at me "What are you doing." I looked at him and his shirt fell off of his chest covering his face. I noticed that there were black and blue marks on his ribs that were slowly turning brown."When did you get this." I poke at it and he whimpered. "Papa doesn't do that, put me down now." He snarled at me and I poked it even more. "Tell me where you got this." He sighed and looked at me before looking out past the tent to something off in the distance. I looked in the direction and I knew what it was. "The village is an hour run from here and you match is in 2 hours." I watched him shake his head "No it's not it's in an hour and it takes hours to get back so let's go." He folded his arms and looked at me. "Well then let's go."

"You're lucky you just made it." I looked up to see that Hayate was looking at me the new proctor standing next to him. I knew him well from my Anbu days and of course, that meant that he knew Sasuke. "Like father like son. Alright, you just mad it let's had to extend the time twice" Sasuke nodded his head and I walked into the stands to see Naruto and Sakura standing there. She had this worried look on her face like she knew something that I don't. Could it have been, what happened to lee that was scaring her? "He will be fine you know." I turned to look at her and she nodded her head before turning to look at Naruto. He charka was stronger sure but there was something about him that seemed more arrogant maybe this new power gave him a new boost of confidence. At any rate, this match should prove to be interesting.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 Leave With Me Or They All Die

Sasuke POV

I woke up and could just feel his gaze on me, "How long are you going to do this for" I open eyes and rolled over to the right to see what my father was sitting in a chair yawning as if he had just woke up. "Well it has been all of 2 weeks since those sound ninja tried to take you, I'm worried about my son's life is that okay with you? Orochimaru is a creep and a pedophile and I don't want him anywhere near you." I growled and looked at him before turning my head to look at the floor, looking at the small rays of sunlight that breaking through the blinds and shining on my hardwood floors. "Yeah but do you need to be in the room every night keeping an eye on me, I can't sleep if I know that you are watching me and by the time that I do fall asleep you start to snore and wake me up." I was whining which only caused him to laugh at me "This isn't funny." I sigh as he stood up and ruffled my hair "Yes it is. I'm going to start making breakfast so hurry up and get dressed." He walked out of the room and I groaned there was no way that I was getting dressed today I don't even plan on leaving the room.

I got up of the bed with a groan as I walked down the stairs the cold from the hardwood seeping into my feet and I struggled to make it to the kitchen before I collapsed. I sat in the chair and rested my head on the table. "I. Need. Coffee." It was three words and it was a simple request yet father seems like he didn't understand what I was telling them. "No your 14 going on 15, not 20 going on 30." I growled under my breath and started to whine "Mom!" I heard a set of footsteps making it down the stairs and my mother looked at me than my father before placing a gentle kiss on my head. "Give him the coffee Kakashi before you get a beating." I smile at him. Ever since the sound ninja tried to take my mom gives me whatever I wanted and dad watches over me like a hawk. I sighed there was a day that would go by without my dad behind on me like white on rice. Even when I hang out with Sakura he hid in the shadows watching I knew but Sakura didn't even notice and that this point that was all that matters. I sighed when I smelled a fresh steaming pot of coffee being made and a cup was put in front of me. "You little brat wait till your mother leaves." He whispered it into my ear as he handed me my cup of coffee. I smiled back at him and sighed when I drank some of it. My sense opening up wide as I drank each sip, the warmth of the liquid filling up my body warming me as well.

I could feel two sets of eyes on me both being my parents I sighed when I remembered something "Sakura is coming over today to hang out so if you could not be in the living room dad that would be great." My mom smiled at me but dad frowned "What part of not taking my eyes off of you don't you get." I groaned "Just…..ugggh, just sit in the kitchen at least it's embarrassing that I have to have a babysitter." He nodded his head and I went back to drinking my coffee and eating my eggs and time went by pretty fast and I heard this knocking at the front door. I smile and walk over to get it and opened to see a set of amazing green eyes to match a bright pink head of hair. I smiled at Sakura as her as she kissed me before walking into the house. We watched a few movies when she put her feet up on the couch and rested her head on my chest. "Sasuke?" I looked down at her and she smiled at me nervously. "You're not going anywhere right when the sound almost took you I was heartbroken. What if Kakashi and Asuma didn't get there in time with the Anbu team." I sighed and kissed her temple so this is why she wanted to spend so much time together lately. "Don't let my dad hear you say that then I will never get to leave the house." I chuckled a bit but her worried expression didn't leave her face. "It's fine okay I'm not going anywhere I love my life here I love you and my family so I'm not leaving. Plus if I leave who the hell is going to hang out with Kiba." I didn't even realize that I had told her I loved him, we have been dating for a few months but I had never said the words.

She smiled wide at me this blush appearing on her face as I realized what I had just said and this bright pink tint appeared on my face. "Did you just say that you love me." I grinned as she got this super hyper smile on her face. "Yes, I did because I do love you Sakura Haruno." She smiled wide at me and kissed me deeply. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her into my lap kissing her even more deeply. I was getting ready to take her shirt off when I heard footstep and turned to see that my dad was walking into the living room. Sakura pulled away and laughed before coming close to my ear. "I love you to you idiot and we will finish this later." She smiled wide at me before turning to look at dad slightly embarrassed. "Well have I to go, I am visiting lee in the hospital see you later." I nodded my head and watched her walked out of the house before dad glared at me. "No just no! " I scoffed at him and laid down on the couch as he walked over to me lifting my head up and sitting down before gently placing it on his lap. "I wouldn't have done anything." I pulled a blanket up to my shoulder and slowly started to close my eyes. "You are such a little liar I saw your hands moving. Watch you it Sasuke." I grumbled under my breath and slowly drifted off to sleep.

When I woke up I was back in my bed and there were two chakras in my room one of them was dad the other was twisted and evil. I snapped my head up and noticed that Orochimaru was standing there this evil smirk on his face as he placed a shiny piece of metal that glinted in the moonlight. I own that it was a knife that he just placed at my father throat. "One word and I will kill your daddy. Don't bother yelling for your mother either, I put both of them under a deep gen-jutsu don't think that they are going to wake up and save you." I groaned under my right and looked him. "what the hell do you want." I look at him and he laughed licking his lips. "I want you, your sweet tight little body." I shudder as he licked his lips again, his eyes full of this crazy angry. "Like hell, I'm not going anywhere with you." He chuckled at me "I thought you might say that do remember that if you don't come with me I will kill your parents, your uncle and that girlfriend oh and your best friend what is his name Kiba right." I snarled at him "You wouldn't the Anbu would catch you long before that" He shrugged his shoulder "Then I will kill them as well." I sighed and looked at my father I don't want to leave him to go with this creep but he would find me again I had to hope for that there was no way that I could live with their deaths on my hands. "Fine but I want to leave my dad a note I want them to know I didn't leave because I wanted to. I don't want to be a traitor to my village." He simply nodded his head and I grabbed a notebook and a pen.

 _Dad, I love you and mom, so much that I couldn't live if anything happened to the two of you. You along with uncle Asuma are the only family that I have left so I have to leave. If I don't he said he would kill you all, I watched him place a kunai to your throat and I could never live with your death, then I would truly be alone. I know I act like a brat but papa I love you so much so please come find me. I'll stay alive for as long as it takes till you and uncle Asuma find me. Tell Sakura I'm sorry and I love her, but I couldn't live with myself knowing that she died because of my stubbornness. I love you all so come find me soon. "_ I folded the note and placed it in my father close hand before looking at Orochimaru. "Let's go you freak." He laughed to himself and grabbed the lower part of my arm before licking his lips. "I can't wait to put my hands all over you." I shudder as we ran into the night. I felt a stream down my face. _Please come find me._

 _Hey guys look out for the second book it should be up within a week it will continue the next part of the story._


	29. Chapter 29

Hey guys the squeal to the book is up and will take off right where this book left off. Look for the book _My Nightmare Followed Me Home_ if you want to find out what happens next.


End file.
